Missing
by Jess Marylin
Summary: When Justice Lord Superman disappears with a key member of the reformed League, it's up to Batgirl to save the day. After exhausting every lead she has, the Dark Knight's student must turn to an outside source... My Batgirl is an OC.
1. Dream

_Justice League does not belong to me._

_This story is set in the Justice Lord dimension. All of the Lords have reformed, aside from their Superman._

_Hope you like my story!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Red glowing eyes. That was the first thing that she saw coming towards her in the shadows. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against the red-eyed man. But she stood her ground anyway.<p>

_Why is he after me, though? I didn't do anything to him. Is he that far gone? Does he really think that we betrayed him? We didn't. He chose his path. He dragged the others down with him. He was the only who never realized that he was in the wrong. But what if he does realize? What if he's gone crazy?_ Somehow, that last thought scared her more than anything. The large man with the red glowing eyes was someone she knew. She'd trusted him when she was little. Until-

But she didn't have a chance to continue her thoughts. The man with the S on his chest came out of the shadows, glaring at her. She continued to stand her ground. _He's going to kill me. But if that satisfies him enough to keep him from hurting the rest of them... So be it._

"C'mon, Kal-El. Do your worst."

"I intend to." His eyes glowed a brighter red.

The next thing she was aware of was something pushing her to the ground. A scream of pain filled her mind with terror. _No! Not her! Please, no!_

Batgirl awoke with a jerk. She'd fallen asleep in the monitor womb. Again. The fourth time since the... incident. The incident that haunted her dreams during the rare hours when she actually allowed herself to rest. Mostly, it ambushed her when her body zonked out on its own. Like it had just a few minutes ago.

"Same dream?" Impulse asked from the seat beside her. _God bless her._ Imp, her closest friend, had gotten into the routine of checking on her whenever she had monitor duty ever since J'onn had reprimanded her for sleeping on the job. The Martian had been right, though. Quick response could be the difference between life and death for civilians, even for Leaguers. _And I put people's lives in danger every time I fall asleep up here._ That was it. First thing in the morning she was going to have J'onn take her off watch duty. She couldn't afford wasting time up in the Watchtower anyway. She needed to be down in Gotham. She had the Batcomputer automatically searching for any references of Superman's whereabouts. And where the crazed Kryptonian was keeping his prisoner. She needed to get back home and continue her searching.

"Earth to Batgirl," Impulse said, snapping her white-gloved fingers in the younger girl's face. Batgirl glared at her, only earning herself a chuckle. The two had grown up together, therefore, Imp was immune to the infamous Batglare. The white-costumed speedster's expression turned sympathetic, "The dream again?"

Batgirl nodded, "Yes."

"Any luck so far?"

She adjusted her red gauntlets, keeping her eyes on the floor, "Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_."

"You'll find them, Bat. If anyone can find them, it's you."

"I hope you're right."

"Everyone else is looking for them too, ya know. Between all of us, I'm sure we'll come across _something_. Can't give up now."

Right then, Green Lantern came in for his shift. Batgirl took Impulse's elbow and lead her towards the transporters, "Send us to the Cave, Mr. Teriffic. Please." She only threw in the 'please' because she knew Alfred would kill her if he found out that she was slipping in the manners department.

"What's on your mind, Bat?" The taller of the two girls asked.

"I'm thinking that we're going to need outside help." She answered, her voice deepening even further with her agitation. "Imp, I've exhausted every lead I have. I've threatened every thug and interrogated _every_ person who might even possibly have an _inkling_ of where that Kryptonian is."

"And where-"

She cut off her friend with another glare, "I know."

"Wait. Outside help?" The eyepieces of Impulse's golden domino mask widened, "You're not thinking about-"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm thinking."

"That dimensional transporter of Batman's hasn't been used in forever. It'll break down on you."

"Not true. I've been using it to keep an eye on them. I've been watching them for about a week now."

Imp's eyes got even wider, "_Them_? As in the other Justice League? The ones who never went rogue?"

"Exactly. Mostly just keeping an eye on their Batman. I also think Flash might be able to help too."

Impulse sank into the chair, "Are you sure you just want them? What about their Superman and Wonder Woman? We could use a few more powerhouses."

"Absolutely not. You _know_ that I don't trust Kryptonians."

"Wonder Woman's not-"

Another glare. _I do _not_ want to talk about this. Stay with the program, Imp._

"Oookay, then. No Supes, no Princess. What about their J'onn?"

"We've already got a mind reader. And if our J'onn can't find anything..."

"Then theirs won't be able to either. Alrighty, anybody else?"

"I guess whoever else goes on a mission with their Batman and Flash."

Impulse snapped her fingers in realization, "So _that's_ why you've been watching them! You're waiting to transport them here when they've got a mission together."

"No. I'm waiting to _help_ them when they're on a mission together. They'll be more willing to listen when I've shown them that I'm on their side."

"You sure about that?" The other young hero did not seem convinced.

"Absolutely sure. Batman's my mentor, remember? There can't be much difference between ours and theirs." Imp turned to the computer and flipped some controls. Batgirl watched with an amused smirk as her friend kept trying, without much success and increasing irritation, to bring up the dimensional transporter's view of the other heros. It was the first time that she'd smiled since the incident.

But it wasn't meant to last. When she switched the screen on, she realized that she'd finally gotten lucky. The other League's Batman was indeed on a mission with their Flash. But their Wonder Woman was also with them. _It's too late to worry about that now. I'll just have to deal with it._

Now or never. Every second they wasted, the more likely it was that they wouldn't find Superman's prisoner alive.

"On second thought you might want to go, Imp."

"You sure? I mean, you thought up this plan. Shouldn't you be the one to...?"

"First off, I know how to work this equipment, you don't. I'll get stuck in their dimension where I don't belong. Second, I'm not much of a people person. You stand the best chance of talking them into helping us," as she finished, she began punching in more commands. The transporter began humming.

"What about their Wonder Woman?"

"We don't have a choice. She'll follow even if you tell her not to." Impulse nodded before she walked towards the machine. "Hey, Imp!"

"Yeah, Bat?"

"Try not to get distracted again, okay? I'm counting on you to get this done."

"That hasn't happened in forever, ya know. But I'll make sure to stay _extra_ focused." She was about to step into the device, but turned around at the last second, "You do realize that J'onn is gonna kill you for doing this without the League's permission?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just a part-timer anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R. Reviews are a writer's best friend!<br>_


	2. Meeting

_Justice League does not belong to me._

_Please review. I'd love to hear what you think of my story!  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped through to the other side, Impulse suppressed a shudder. <em>That definitely tickled.<em> The feeling of being in no man's land, as she decided to call the space between the two dimensions, was eerily creepy. She turned her head, but she was alone in the alleyway. Batgirl had deposited her out of sight of the three non-rogue Leaguers. Which gave Imp plenty of time to figure out how in the heck she was gonna talk Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash to follow her to a dimension where they'd been betrayed and locked up once before. _This is _so_ not gonna work._

Wait a minute! Although Batgirl definitely didn't feel comfortable having the Amazon tag along, there was something the Princess carried with her that would most certainly convince the three Leaguers that Impulse was telling the truth. _All I've gotta do is make them pause long enough for me to suggest that she use it._

The sound of a big fight caught her attention. _Sounds like it's just around the corner. A little too close for comfort._ "Bat?" she whispered just loud enough for the comlink in her ear to pick up her voice. "Bat, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear, Imp. What are you waiting for? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"_ Batgirl sounded like she was getting mad, _"Need I remind you that there's a-"_

"Life on the line. I know, I know, Bat. You mind telling me how the heck I'm supposed to get Batman to listen to me? Ours never does, why should theirs?"

Imp could just imagine Batgirl rolling her eyes underneath her cowl, _"Save his life."_

"You sure that all of that sleep deprivation hasn't made you crazy, Batgirl? Batman never needs anyone to save _him_."

_"Not true. And you don't need to be afraid of any of them knocking you out, by the way. You're even faster than The Flash. And I'm the only one who knows how to stop you at your fastest speed, remember? Now get going!"_

"Hold onto your cape. I'm going!" _Here goes nothing. Batgirl may say that she's not a people person, but she's better suited for this than me. I'm just a jokester. She's the negotiator._

The sound of someone running her way made her zip into an alcove. _Why oh why did I pick _white_ for my costume? Oh yeah, because I was thinking of how cool it would look. Not _once_ did I think of how non-functional this stupid color is._ _Wait a minute. Why am I even hiding?_ She was the fastest girl, human, for that matter, alive. She didn't need to hide. _Duh!_

Quicker than a flash, she sped towards the thug. He didn't even see what hit him. Impulse didn't even pause. That goon was gonna be out for a while with how hard she'd hit him.

But what she saw when she rounded the corner made her freeze immediately. In the center of the darkened street stood the biggest man that she'd ever seen. Bigger even than Superman. Bane. She'd never seen the man in his prime. She'd only seen what was left of him after the Venom had wasted him. A sickly, twig-thin man. Not this hulking mound of muscle. _And Batman beat _that_? The old man's tougher than I thought. Batgirl's got a lot to live up to._

Speaking of the Batclan, there was the other Justice League's Batman, fighting the international mercenary and barely holding his own. Wonder Woman was close to the Dark Knight, keeping thugs from pouncing on him from behind. And the red blur knocking out Bane's hired help was most obviously the Flash. Out of three of them, he was the one who'd grabbed her attention. Their Flash had been killed by Luthor when she was very young, which meant that she'd never had the chance of seeing him in action. She could just barely remember what he'd been like. Judging from how this Flash was acting, their Flash had been very cocky.

And easily distracted. He taunted a thug, not paying attention to his feet. Tripping himself in the process. And looking up to see a gun in his face, "Uh, Bats? Bats! I need some help over here!"

"Busy," was all the Batman managed to get out.

_"What are you waiting for, Imp? If you don't do something _now_, he'll die!"_ Batgirl practically growled at her.

Shaking her head, Impulse ran at her fastest speed, fast enough that she didn't even appear as a white blur. The goon standing over the Scarlet Speedster was thrown into a dumpster and the lid slammed down, locking him in. Minus his weapons. Which were now in a pile at the Flash's feet.

The White Speedster didn't even bother stopping. She just continued through the crowd, relieving each and every criminal of his or her weapons. Flash seemed to pick up on what was happening and began doing the same.

She confiscated a knife and before anyone knew what had happened, she sliced Bane's Venom tube. The change was immediate. Bane shrunk back down to normal human. Still hulking, but nowhere near as invincible. The mercenary's surprise was more than enough to give Batman the edge he needed. Within moments, Bane was unconscious and his henchmen were fleeing. But none of the Leaguers were following. Impulse figured that securing Bane was more important than catching second-hand wannabes who currently didn't have any weapons to speak of. The sound of police sirens, however, told her that the runaways were now officially jailbirds.

"Well done, Flash," Batman said gruffly as he handcuffed the mountain man. Obviously referring to her speedy work.

"Uhh... Thanks, Bats. But most of that wasn't me."

"What do you mean, Flash?" Wonder Woman asked, clearly puzzled.

"Someone helped us."

"If that were true, then why hasn't he shown himself?" If anything, Batman looked suspicious. "If someone was trying to help us, he wouldn't have just disappeared like that."

"Maybe _she_ just doesn't like being mistaken for a _he_," Impulse spoke up from the alcove she'd taken refuge in. She stepped forward and a Batarang flew at her. She dodged it easily, reaching out to catch it as it passed her, "Is that really necessary? I _did_ help you, ya know," at that, she threw the Batarang back at him, just like their Batman had taught her. This Batman easily caught the weapon and held it at the ready.

_"Theatrics are _my_ department, Imp,"_ Batgirl spoke up indignantly over the comlink. Impulse rolled her eyes behind her mask.

Batman just glared at her, "Who are you?" No doubt that glare would have made the most hardened criminal roll over and give up, but it didn't work on the female speedster. Wonder Woman and Flash had positioned themselves on either side of him. The Amazon was twirling her lasso, a deadly look in her blue eyes. And Flash was openly gaping at her. _I guess I can understand why though. My costume is modeled after his, after all._

* * *

><p>Batman continued glaring at the girl. She had to have been no older than eighteen. Cocky. What caught him off guard was her costume. Basically, it was just a white version of Flash's with a domino mask instead of a cowl. Red hair, the same color as Wally West's, was pulled back into a ponytail. <em>Either she's from the future, another dimension, or she's some kind of twisted clone project of Cadmus'.<em>

"Why are you dressed just like me?" Flash asked, finally finding his voice.

She shook her head, "First of all, I'm not dressed _just_ like you. My costume is _white_. Not _red_. Secondly, I'm not here to discuss speedster fashions."

"Then why are you here?" Diana asked, glaring and still twirling her lasso.

"You still haven't answered my question either, girl," Batman added, allowing his tone to turn threatening as his glare hardened. She didn't even flinch. That in itself was unusual. Even Superman backed down when threatened with what Flash had christened the 'Batglare'.

"My name is _Impulse_. Not _girl_. And I'm here because my friend needs your help."

"If your friend needed our help, Impulse, then why didn't he come with you?" _Something's not right here._

"Yeesh. What is it with you and 'he.' _She_ didn't come with me because _she's_ the only one who knows to how to use the dimensional transporter at the moment."

_Dimensional transporter?_ "Are you saying that you're from another dimension, then?"

"Bullseye, Batman. One that the three of you know pretty well. After all, you've _been_ there."

"You'd better not be talking about the Justice Lords' dimension," Diana attached her lasso to her belt, but her stance became even more offensive.

Flash stepped back in shock at the realization, "You didn't come to lure us back over there, did you?"

"Not lure. _Ask_ you to come. And besides, I can't exactly lure you into the Lords' trap if the Lords don't exist anymore."

"She's right, Flash. Luthor stripped them of their powers, remember?"

"That wasn't what I meant, Batman. Their powers came back a month ago." She held up a white-gloved hand before they could interrupt to indicate that she wasn't finished, "All but one of them reformed _long_ before that though. That's the one who's threatening my best friend."

"Who _is_ your friend? Someone your Batman knows?" _That would explain why she's the only one who knows how to use- _"Wait a minute. What did you mean that she's the only one who knows how to use the transporter? Where _is_ your Batman?"

"That's not for me to say."

"Then how are we supposed to believe you?" Flash glared at her, "For all we know, you could just be trying to draw us into another trap."

"Wonder Woman?"

"What in Hera's name do you want?"

Impulse seemed to be rolling her eyes behind her mask as she shook her head, "Your lasso can make _anyone_ tell the truth about _anything_, right?"

"Yes..."

The white-costumed girl held up both hands, wrists together as if asking to be handcuffed, "Then use it on me."

_She's telling the truth. Their J'onn didn't even _ask_ about Diana's lasso when he tricked us._ His glare softened, "No need, Impulse. I believe you."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	3. Ghosts

_Justice League does not belong to me._

_Big thanks to Janizary for reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Diana couldn't believe her ears, "Batman, you can't honestly say that you <em>trust<em> this girl? For all we know-"

Said man silenced her with a look. Not a glare, though. He hardly ever glared at her anymore. Only whenever she brought up... _Can't think about that right now._

"If she _was_ lying to us, Princess, she wouldn't have asked you to use your lasso. You yourself said that no one can trick it."

"Batman's right, Di," Flash spoke up. "I remember you telling us that after you and Shayera came back from Themyscira."

"Not trying to be rude over here, but I've got Batgirl yelling in ear right now. We need to get going," Impulse winced at some unheard sound, and touched her right hand to her ear. "Okay, okay, Bat! No need to get pushy, I'm doing the best I can, ya know!"

"How can you hear her-?" Flash started, only to be interrupted by Batman.

"Because the trans-dimensional portal is still open, Flash." He turned his gaze back to the teenager, "Batgirl? As in-"

"Not the Batgirl you're thinking of Bats," Impulse interrupted. _She must be very brave to cut Bruce off like that._ Diana couldn't stop her expression from showing her disbelief. The White Speedster continued, not even the slightest bit concerned, "That Batgirl goes by Oracle now. The Batgirl I'm talking about... Well, you'll meet her in a few." She turned around and began walking toward an alleyway, not even making sure that they were following her, "C'mon, this way."

* * *

><p>Batgirl tightened her fists as she clenched her jaw. This was a meeting she'd wanted to avoid at all costs. Seeing their Diana refreshed memories of... of the... incident. Of course, seeing their Batman was just as bad. <em>And I made Impulse go and meet her dead predecessor by herself. Some fearless hero I'm turning out to be.<em>

The transporter hummed and the four heroes disappeared off the viewscreen as they stepped into the portal. She used the few seconds before their arrival to disappear into a well-shadowed alcove in the Cave. Imp came out first, crossing her arms and shaking her head in annoyance. Flash came next and stood beside her, "It looks the same to me. You sure that we're in the right place, Impulse?" The white-costumed girl nodded as Batman, followed closely by a still suspicious Wonder Woman, came through the portal himself. Seeing the last two in the Cave was enough to make Batgirl want to scream. Seeing them brought memories of her dimension's Batman and Wonder Woman. Right before the incident.

"Yeah, it's the right place. Batgirl's balance beam is right over there, see?" The older teenager inclined her head toward the equipment.

"Then where is she?" Diana asked, her hand straying toward her lasso. Their Wonder Woman was well known for holding onto grudges. Apparently, the other Amazon Princess was no different. "This had better not be a trap, Impulse."

That did it. _I don't care who she is or who she thinks she is. _No one_ threatens my best friend like that._ She walked out of the shadows, black cape swirling. Batman, of course, was the first to turn her way. "This isn't a trap, Princess," she growled, leveling her most ferocious glare at the older woman.

"Then why hide?" Batman himself seemed a little unsettled at her entry and the tone of voice she was using. Batgirl was well aware that she was pretty much a female version of him, according to the rest of the former Lords.

At his question, she stopped uncertainly. Impulse met her gaze and nodded. _Not now, Imp. You may be all for telling them who were are, but I'm not._ She glared at the other Batman, "That's none of your business. I didn't ask Impulse to bring you here so that you could cross-examine me."

"Then _why_ did you bring us here, Bat?" Their Flash was looking back and forth between her and Batman. He'd obviously seen the extreme similarities in their costumes. Basically, her suit was a feminine design of the other Batman's. Just with a red symbol, gauntlets, and boots. And minus the black 'underwear', as Imp called it.

"Because _our_ Batman is missing." _Finally we're getting down to business._ This was where she felt most comfortable. Detective work was soothing to her. Kept her mind off things like... _Focus!_ "Our League and I have exhausted _every_ single possible lead we have. Nothing."

"You're not telling us everything," Batman accused, glaring at her.

She just returned the glare, "We _know_ that Kal-El's behind it. He's the only one of the Lords who never reformed."

"You're certain?" Wonder Woman seemed dubious.

The Amazon's disbelief earned her another glare from the younger Bat, "Don't believe me? Use the darn lasso." _I don't have time for this, Your Highness._ "I _saw_ my... mentor in his clutches. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid."

"I never said-"

"Does it look like I care?"

Batman cleared his throat, but it was Flash who spoke, "What's got your cape twisted?"

Batgirl didn't even look at him. She kept her gaze on Wonder Woman's blue eyes, "All we've done is ask for your help. And all _you_ do is accuse us of being traitorous liars. And I _will not_ put up with that. Do you understand me?"

"Bat! Manners!" Impulse reprimanded her friend. "Alfred will have a cow if he hears you talking like this and you know it."

The Dark Knight interrupted, "If your League has been searching for him, then why are you two the only ones here?"

"Because J'onn will kill me for using my..." Bat cleared her throat, "For using the transporter." _I keep slipping like that and he'll figure me out for sure. And I _do not_ want to have that conversation._

"Is J'onn the leader now?"

"Sort of, Flash," Impulse answered. "He, Batman, and Wonder Woman are a triumvirate. They're more the conscience of the League than a governing body, really." She looked away sadly, "I mean, they were."

The other Amazon's expression was still suspicious, "What do you mean, 'were'? Did your Wonder Woman turn on you too?"

_That's it! I have _had_ it with her!_ Batgirl tried reminding herself that this Diana had been betrayed by the Lords. Which included her Wonder Woman. But the incident was still fresh in her mind and her lack of sleep didn't help her temper one bit. "No she did _not_. Our Wonder Woman is not a traitor," she answered, her voice dangerously low.

"Then why-?"

"'Cause she's DEAD!" And with that, she whirled around, cape snapping as she stalked off in the direction of the stairs leading toward the mansion. Not caring that the three Leaguers were staring after her.

* * *

><p>Batman watched as Impulse ran after Batgirl, trying to calm the other teenager. Whatever the white-costumed speedster was saying to her friend, it was having no effect. <em>Batgirl must have been close to their Diana.<em> There was something else... _Whenever she talked about their Batman, she hesitated. She's close to him too. I wonder..._

Batgirl disappeared upstairs. And, faster than the Flash, Impulse zipped up to Wonder Woman, "Well done, Mouth Almighty."

And Flash cracked up, muttering 'Mouth Almighty' to himself.

The teenaged speedster rounded on him too, "This is no laughing matter, Bonehead!"

"There's a reason why she reacted like that. What happened?"

Impulse sighed, mumbling something about how lucky they were that Alfred was still awake as she rubbed her temples, "Well, Batman. Long story short, Batgirl and our Diana went looking for Batman. Superman attacked Bat and Diana pushed her out of the way. She was killed instantly. Bat still has nightmares about that. _That's_ why she was hiding when I led the three of you through. Having Flash and Wonder Woman here is like seeing ghosts. For the both of us."

"Both of you?" Batman was pretty sure that he knew what Impulse was referring to. She was _too_ much like Flash to have gained her powers by accident.

The eyepieces of her golden mask widened, "Oops. Looks like I've got some explaining to do."

"You can start with how many years it's been for you since the last time we've been here."

Diana, still looking stricken from the realization that her counterpart was dead and from Batgirl's reaction, gave him a questioning look, "How many? Batman, it's only been three years."

"In _our_ dimension, yes."

"Our dimension? Don't dimensions run perpendicular to each other? I mean, it should be only three years here too. Right?"

"In theory, Flash, they usually do," Impulse answered. "But not all dimensions are the same. Here, it's been fourteen years. I was four when you first came here."

"You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"Right as usual, Batman."

"Whose daughter?"

"Yeah, Bats. Whose kid is she?"

Impulse looked right at Flash, "Isn't it obvious? This dimension's Flash was my... my dad." She removed her mask, her blue eyes, the exact same shade as Wally's, gazing at them. "My real name is Iris Mary West."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	4. Reaction

_Justice League does not belong to me. Hope you like this next chapter!_

_And a big, HUGE thanks to Janizary for reviewing!_

* * *

><p>It took all of Batgirl's self-control to keep herself from running up the stairs into the mansion. She'd never wanted to get away from someone so badly in her entire life. As soon as the ornate grandfather clock slid back into place behind her, she took several, deep calming breaths. A cursory glance of the study showed that no one was waiting up for her this time. If Alfred was still up, he was probably in the kitchen. <em>Thank Hera for that.<em> Bat didn't want the butler that she considered her grandfather to see her in this state. Knowing him, he'd try to talk with her. _And I'm in no mood to talk right now._ There was only one thing she wanted to do.

She stole through the house quietly, reaching her small room quickly. As fast as she could, without making any noise, she slipped off her cape, cowl, gauntlets, and boots, replacing them with a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Once she was satisfied that the clothes covered her costume, she headed swiftly to her door. Only to stop and backtrack to her dresser where Alfred had set a vase of pink roses. She skimmed over them with a practiced eye before choosing the prettiest bud.

With flower in hand, she sneaked back downstairs, pausing only for a moment to listen. Making sure that Alfred was still in the kitchen and that the other heroes hadn't come in from the Cave. All was quiet aside from the clinking of dishes.

The girl then proceeded to open the front door of the mansion as quietly as she could, wincing at the small, minute squeak that the hinges gave. _I'll have to oil those again. But not right now._

Right then, she had something more important that she needed to do.

She shivered. The weather had turned to freezing and it had just begun to snow. Ignoring how the cold was seeping through her clothes, she shut the door and took off at a fast walk around to the side of the mansion. There was an ornately fenced and gated half-acre of land about fifty feet from the house. Several tombstones were spread throughout the plot. The Wayne Family Cemetery.

Suppressing another shiver, the girl who was Batgirl unlatched the gate and left it open after she'd passed through. _If Tommy has another nightmare, at least he'll be able to find me._ Following some invisible path, she came to the corner of the cemetery that was almost completely empty. Save for one, lonely granite tombstone. Respectfully, she laid the pink rose in front of the ornate marker and knelt, hands in her lap. A few tears escaped and fell down her face. She ignored them, her mind racing back to that fateful day a month ago...

_Batgirl was pacing behind the computer chair, barely able to control her anxiety. Batman had been missing for a standard twenty-four hours by then. Not even a single call from him. Which, in itself, was worrisome. The older vigilante was well-known for keeping in contact with his protegé. Bat's head was spinning with every scenario she could think of. All of them ending up with the man whom she trusted the most either seriously injured, dying, or already dead. A shiver ran up her spine and she turned to punch the computer console in frustration. A stronger hand grabbed her wrist gently._

_"Easy, Sun and Stars," Wonder Woman pushed back Batgirl's cowl and ran a soothing hand through the teenager's long hair. "This isn't the first time that he's disappeared like this."_

_"I know. But I can't help it. Not knowing where he is... It's driving me insane! I've even tried to activate his tracer, but I've got absolutely nothing!"_

_Diana froze, her blue eyes widening in disbelief, "You're absolutely certain that his tracer's not responding?"_

_"Yes, Mom. I-"_

"Artemis Martha Wayne!" The sound of Alfred shouting made her jump out of her reverie. He hardly ever used her full name like that. She turned her head, looking in the direction that his voice had come from. The butler, completely bundled against the cold and with another thick jacket on his arm, was marching towards her, his expression one of irritation. He was still pretty spry for a gentleman in his mid-eighties.

Once he was close enough to lay his hand on her shoulder, his expression turned into one of concern, "Miss Artemis, put this on quick." He offered the extra jacket to her and she wordlessly put it on. _I hadn't realized just exactly how cold it's gotten out here. _"It's a wonder that you haven't caught your death of cold yet, young lady," Alfred reprimanded sternly, but gently. As soon as he was certain that she was well-covered, he crouched beside her, "Now, what in heaven's name are you doing out here? Did something happen on patrol?"

_This is _exactly_ what I wanted to avoid._ But there was no use trying to sneak things past Alfred Pennyworth. There were times that she was almost completely convinced that the elderly man was psychic. She shook her head, but didn't answer as she gazed back sadly at her mother's grave.

"Did you and Miss West have a disagreement?" Again, she shook her head and this time he sighed, "Miss Artemis. _Please_ tell me what happened."

And before Artemis knew it, she was explaining the entire situation to him. The tears began to flow and she found herself standing with her face buried in his chest. He patted her back, "There, there, Miss Artemis. Don't you fret. I believe you did the right thing in bringing them here."

She pulled back to meet his gaze uncertainly, "You do?"

Alfred smiled reassuringly at her as he wiped the tears from her face, "Of course. Who better to help find Batman than Batman himself?" That earned him a watery chuckle. "However," his expression turned sober, "it isn't polite to keep your guests waiting like this."

She stiffened and pulled away, shaking her head, "I can't, Alfred. I _just_ told you that I lost my patience with their Wonder Woman. That I _yelled_ at her. Iris is better suited for this kind of situation than I am."

"It isn't Miss Iris' father who's missing, Miss Artemis." He pulled her back into another comforting hug, "Master Bruce's life is depending on you and your ability to work together with these other heroes."

"Alright, Alfred. I'll go back. Just give me a few more minutes to talk with Mom first, okay?"

"Very well."

* * *

><p>It was several quiet and loaded seconds before any of them reacted. "Great jumping Hera!" Flash exclaimed and Iris laughed.<p>

"You know, you're just as I pictured you'd be," her smile turned sad as she pocketed her mask. It was then that the Scarlet Speedster noticed the utility belt that she was wearing. It looked very similar to one of Batman's. Wally was still trying to digest what the teenager had just told all three of them. _No way. There is _no_ way._ But, just by looking at her face, he knew that she'd told the truth. Her face, although much more feminine, was _identical_ to his. The only difference was that her eyes were slightly almond-shaped. _Probably like her mother's. Who's her mom anyway? From the looks of it, definitely not Fire._

Batman cleared his throat, "And Batgirl is-"

"That's not for me to answer, Bruce," Iris said, interrupting the Batman a second time. "You and Wally might as well remove your masks, since I already know who you are."

"But if you were already four when the Lords brought us here, how come we never saw you?" Diana asked, referring to what the younger speedster had told them before her big reveal. Wonder Woman seemed a lot more hesitant after Batgirl's explosion. _Nothing worse than finding out that the other you is dead. _Flash remembered that feeling well from the last time they'd been in this dimension.

"Because I live in Central City. Bat stayed with us the entire time that you and the rest of your team were here."

"How come J'onn didn't see you two in their minds?" Batman seemed to have recovered quickly from his uneasiness enough to swing back into full detective mode. Flash had clearly seen how much Batgirl's entrance had unsettled the more experienced hero. _She's as much like him as Impulse is like me. Maybe..._ He shook his head super fast, trying to clear that thought out. Iris had already pretty much said that she wasn't going to answer that question.

Speaking of Iris, she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Something on your mind, Uncle Wally?" She blushed then spoke fast, "I-hope-you-don't-mind-my-calling-you-that. It's-just-the-way-that-I-differentiate-between-"

He smiled at her, "I don't mind at all, kiddo."

She smiled back before shaking her head in much the same way that he'd just done. "But don't ever do that again!" he yelped, just a little freaked.

Iris rolled her eyes and turned back to Bats, "Well, all of them were very careful not to think of us. That, and our J'onn was blocking your J'onn at first. And Uncle Bruce is _very_ good at keeping mind readers out." She cleared her throat, "Alright, now that we've got that over with, down to business." Her blue gaze met Batman's scowl again, "Since you're more familiar with this computer than I am, Bats, why don't you do the honors?" He nodded and took his place in front of the supercomputer as she continued talking, "Bat and Oracle have already gone through most of the information on here and those files that they've gone through are marked. You're more than welcome to go back through them if you need to though." Diana just met Wally's eyes for a minute and he shrugged. Both of them were silent for several minutes as Iris elaborated on certain files that their Batman pulled up.

"You're sure that Batgirl's alright, Iris?" Diana finally interrupted, her expression one of concern. "I hadn't meant to upset her like-"

"It's fine, Diana," Iris said, her expression no longer cold when she met the Amazon's gaze. "We already know how you all tick, so we should have been expecting it."

"Still-"

"Just drop it already, Princess," a gruff, feminine voice spoke from behind Flash, making him jump. Batgirl was back. _She is _way_ too much like our Bats._

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	5. Artie

_Justice League doesn't belong to me. Just Artemis. :)_

_Big thanks to mbembet and Janizary for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Batman turned the computer chair around and his eyes widened. Standing right behind the Flash was a young girl in a sweatshirt and jeans. She looked to be no older than seventeen. But it wasn't her age that had surprised him. Dick and Tim had both been aspiring fighters at even younger ages. No, it was her features that had caught him off guard. Judging from the lack of reaction from his teammates, Diana and Wally hadn't seen the similarities between the younger blue-eyed girl and a woman in a portrait that currently hung over the fireplace in the great room of his mansion.<p>

Aside from her blue eyes, Batgirl could have been a clone of Martha Wayne. Same petite figure, same round face. Same features. Her long, curly hair, hanging halfway down her back in a style similar to his Diana's, was the _exact_ same shade of deep red that his mother's had been. _It's like seeing a ghost._ Thankfully, the other older heroes were facing Batgirl, giving him time to compose himself. He stood in an effort to give himself something other to focus on while he regained his composure.

Batgirl, however, had seen his emotions. Her face softened as his own became hard. _There is no doubt in my mind now. She is most definitely _his_ daughter._

She winced at his expression and turned her gleaming eyes to Diana, "It's my fault that happened, Di-" she paused, clenching her left fist. "Diana." It was then that he noticed that her eyes were a little red. She'd run away to cry. Hiding her emotions as well as he ever did. _If Lord Batman is her father, then who is her mother? Their Wonder Woman, maybe? Makes sense, since Diana's the only woman that I can see myself..._ He too clenched his left fist, derailing that train of thought as violently as he could. _It'll never work between the two of us. No sense in dwelling on it._ Batgirl continued, her expression curious as she met his gaze a second time before she turned her eyes back to the Amazon, "I should have had Imp tell the three of you the entire story from the start. We Bats aren't exactly the trusting type. That still is no excuse for my actions, though."

"Apology accepted, Batgirl," Diana smiled warmly, pulling the girl into a gentle hug. Flash and Iris met each others' gazes with a quick smile and Batman couldn't help a small smirk. Batgirl looked completely uncomfortable with all this touchy feely.

She cleared her throat and deftly pulled herself out of the older woman's embrace, "Just don't _ever_ do that again, okay? And, when I'm not in costume, you can call me Artie. Everyone else does."

"Artie?" Flash laughed, "That sure doesn't sound like a girl's name to me."

He was quickly silenced by a hard glare from the girl, "It's my _nickname_. _Our_ Flash gave it to me and I don't see anything funny about it." As she spoke, the hard edge disappeared from her voice, which turned sad. _I wonder what it was their Alfred said that managed to calm her down like this?_ "And besides," she cleared her throat, "we've got more important matters to attend to than how ridiculous our names sound. _Wallace Rudolph West_. At least I wasn't named after the Red-Nosed Reindeer." Iris let out a snort of laughter. Artie allowed herself a small, sad smile as Wally's face turned bright red. She turned to Batman, "Any theories on their whereabouts, Bruce?"

He shook his head, finally removing his own cowl. He knew why she'd only given her nickname. She knew that the others wouldn't recognize her by her looks. That only he would see the similarities between his mother and her. She'd trusted him, and him _alone_, with her identity. Judging from her nervous expression, that had been extremely hard for her, given her current situation. The least he could do was let her see his face. "What about the Fortress of Solitude?"

Artie shook her head, moving a little closer to Iris, away from Diana. He knew that having Wonder Woman hug her must have been hard with her Wonder Woman being dead. "Empty. Not a trace of that no good, dirty, filthy..." She trailed off before reciting a few choice words in Mandarin, French, Spanish, German, and Ancient Greek. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at her extensive knowledge of the languages and at her boldness at saying such words. If he'd been her father, she would have been in deep trouble. _But I'm not. It's not my job to discipline her. And I guess that it's understandable, given the circumstances._

Wally and Diana had exchanged unsure glances as Artie had begun her tirade and the Princess' eyes widened in shock once the girl reached the Greek words.

"Artie!" Iris scolded, softly smacking the back of her friend's head. "Just because you're furious-"

"Yeah, yeah." Another glare identical to his, this time directed at the older girl. "As I was saying..." She met Bruce's eyes again, "We already checked the Fortress thoroughly. No sign of him. There was no evidence that he'd even been there in _months_."

"What if he was just waiting for you to get out?"

All of them turned to Wally and it was Diana who spoke, "What do you mean, Flash?"

"Well, what if he was watching you? Then he just moved in when you were done checking the place."

"Great Hera!" Artie's face lit up, "Flash, you're a genius! I can't _believe_ that we didn't think of that before!" In her haste to reach the computer, she accidentally tripped on one of her shoelaces that had come untied. Bruce caught her and she mumbled an embarrassed 'thanks' before she slipped into the chair and began furiously typing on the keyboard.

Judging from Diana's expression, Bruce knew that she hadn't missed the younger girl's use of the goddess' name. Artie's tone and inflection had been exactly the same as Wonder Woman's whenever the older woman used the name. _I was right._ _They didn't seem to be together when they lured us through, though. Quite possibly that was just their way of protecting their... three year old daughter._

"What ya doin', Artie?" Iris zipped up behind the chair and put her hand on the back of the chair as she looked over the other teenager's shoulder.

"Redirecting one of the WatchTower's satellites. Which might, possibly, just tip J'onn off for sure, but finding Da-" She cleared her throat, "Finding Batman _alive_ is more important than how furious our favorite Martian will be if he ever finds out." She sighed, "Of course, this will only show us if Kal-El ever enters or leaves the Fortress. It won't show us if he's keeping Bats there. The only way that we can know for sure is some kind of quick recon. Which will take a while to prepare for. And I'm not going anywhere _near_ the place until I'm absolutely _sure_ that the Kryptonian has been staying there. I'm going to let the satellite record for a few hours. While I'm at it, I might as well direct another satellite toward Smallville. I'd like to keep an eye on a few more of the places that Kal-El's frequented in the past, but the League needs the rest of those satellites." She leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"If it's that easy, then why bring us here?"

Artie's blue eyes, identical to his own, gazed up at Bruce, "Because... well... You were the one who managed to save our Batman the last time you were here. Without your help, he'd still be a Lord. If you helped us once, then you can do it again."

"That and another speedster puts the odds considerably in our favor," Iris piped up.

"What about me?"

Artie looked uncertainly over to Diana, "Well, I wasn't too keen on you coming in the first place, for obvious reasons. But..." She picked at the hem of her sweatshirt, "We could certainly use your help. You're the only one I know of who might be able to stun Superman long enough for us to subdue him."

"What are you going to do with him once you've caught him?"

"We're going to send him to the Phantom Zone, Flash. That's the only prison that can hold him now."

Iris stretched and yawned, "Well, since we're waiting on the videos from the satellites, I say that we get some much needed shut-eye. Who knows when we'll get a break, if we ever do, once we get this ball rolling."

* * *

><p>A soft beeping woke Artemis from her mercifully dreamless sleep. Her handheld League communicator, which she'd left on the nightstand, was lighting up. <em>Hera! Uncle J'onn found out!<em> Quickly, she switched it on. _I am _so_ dead!_

"Batgirl here. Do you realize what time it is, J'onn?" she asked irritably. _If I play it cool and act like nothing happened, maybe, just maybe, that'll throw him off the scent._

A masculine voice answered her, but it wasn't J'onn. "I do, but I'm not a giant green Martian, Artie." Jai. Iris' powerless twin brother. "Speaking of him, you'd better have a good reason for hi-jacking those two satellites or he's definitely going to flip out on you."

"J'onn doesn't know then?"

Jai snorted, "Of course not, Princess. At least not yet."

Artemis bristled. _Princess._ That was what her father had called her mother. And, since she was Wonder Woman's daughter, she literally was one too. But 'Princess' was her mother's nickname. Not hers. Iris' dark-haired brother was given to calling her that occasionally and it grated on her nerves. And now, with her mother gone, it hurt. "Jai, you _know_ I can't stand it when you call me that."

He must have sensed the sorrow in her voice, because his own softened, "Sorry, sweetie." _What is it with you and those stupid nicknames? I'm _not_ your sweetie!_ There was no sense in trying to tell him that though. He was a big flirt, always had been. Jai was just like his dad, their Flash, had been. While they'd been growing up, he'd flirt with every pretty girl that he laid eyes on. The past couple of months, however, he had zeroed in on her, ignoring every other pretty female who batted her eyes at him. It was... unnerving. Iris had claimed that was because he'd had a huge crush on her for years. _I highly doubt that._

"So..."

"So what, Jai?" she asked irritably. Her alarm clock said 4:30. Which meant that Jai was on his shift up in the Watchtower. And he _knew_ better than to her call her at this ungodly hour. _Might as well stay up now. Since my alarm will be going off in thirty minutes anyway..._ She got out of bed and started making her way toward the kitchen. Unaware that someone else was up and following her.

"So... Why did you commandeer those satellites? I don't mean to be pushy about it, Artie, but those things are my job, ya know." He'd almost called her 'Princess' again. Almost.

The only way to get him off her back about this was to tell him the truth. Anything less, and he'd bring the _entire_ League down on her. And they'd waste time, scolding her for messing with the portal. Time that her father didn't have. "I need you to keep this quiet, Jai."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

_I certainly hope not. I don't need another death to deal with. I've got enough blood on my hands._ "I'm hunting Superman."

"I'm coming down there as soon as my shift is over."

She panicked, but kept her voice calm and controlled. Angrily, she let her tone deepen, "No you are _not_."

"Yes, I _am_. Someone needs to talk sense into that thick Bat-skull of yours."

Artemis sighed, setting the deactivated communicator down on a polished granite counter top in the kitchen. "You can come out now, Tommy. I know you're there," she said, not even looking back toward the entrance as a blonde-haired and green-eyed boy, eight years old, entered the room. She turned and beckoned him to her.

Tommy just stood in the doorway uncertainly, "Have you found Dad yet, Artie?" She shook her head and he flew at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, voice fearful, "He's not dead like Mom, is he?" It took all of her willpower not to crumble and break down right then and there.

"I don't think so, Tom," she combed his hair with her fingers and rubbed his back soothingly. "Don't worry, little bro. I'll find him." She kissed his forehead and pulled back, hands resting on his shoulders, "How about some breakfast? We've got company, and they're sure to be starving when they finally wake up." _Might as well tell him what's going on now. He needs to be prepared when he meets their Bruce and Diana._ Hopefully seeing them wouldn't shock him as much as it had her. _I really should have told them who my parents are though. Oh well. Bruce already knows. And if Diana and Wally haven't figured it out yet, they'll know once they lay eyes on Tommy._

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	6. Misery

_Justice League doesn't belong to me. Just Artemis and Tommy._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, mbembet, and Janizary for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I figured you'd be down here," Diana approached Batman from behind. He was sitting at the computer again, going through more of Artie's files.<p>

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Princess?"

"Shouldn't you?" There was a pause, the silence filled only with the occasional squeaks and wing-beats of bats. "Bruce?"

He turned his head toward her. Bruce's cowl was down and she got the full force of his blue gaze. "What is it, Diana?"

"She's their daughter, isn't she? Artie. She's their Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter."

No answer. Batman had turned his eyes back toward the screen, but she knew that his full attention was on her. He knew what she was thinking about. "Bruce-"

He jerked his head back toward her, "Before you say anything, Princess, it won't work. Their Wonder Woman is dead. And that could still happen to you."

"She died protecting her child, Bruce. Not because of-"

"Their Superman targeted Artie to get to their Batman. To make him suffer. He would have targeted their Wonder Woman next anyways. _Because_ of their Batman."

"Their Batman isn't responsible for their Superman's actions. And our Clark would never-"

"Kent went rogue before, Princess. It's still a possibility."

Diana clenched her fists. "Bruce! You aren't listening to me. _None_ of that was their Batman's fault. Just like it _won't_ be _your_ fault if anything happens to _me_." His expression turned pained, but she kept going, "I know the risks, I know what I'm getting myself into. I've fought more than _half_ of your rogues gallery anyway. I am quite capable of protecting myself and you _know_ it."

"Now is not the time for this, Princess. Artie is motherless and she's _very_ close to becoming another Wayne orphan. Our prerogative is to find her father. _Alive_. Not to waste time discussing relationships."

Diana placed her hands on her hips, "Fine. But you are _not_ getting out of this. We _will_ talk about this when we get home." He narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't care. _I know how he feels about me. He's just too stubborn to admit it. Hera, he's such a typical man. Maybe he just needs a little push._ "You do know that I more than care about you, right?"

His gaze didn't even soften, and he said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Diana crossed her arms defensively.

"Later, Princess," was all Bruce said as he turned back toward the computer. She hung her head before heading back upstairs, a sinking feeling in her chest. Judging from his tone, her confession hadn't been enough to persuade him. _I would have to fall in love with the most stubborn man on Earth._

* * *

><p>Several minutes after Diana had left, Batman was still looking at the same report. He found himself reading the same line for a third time. <em>What has gotten into me? I know what.<em> That was the first time Diana had actually mentioned her feelings for him, instead of just alluding to them. And he'd reacted with stone-cold indifference, which had clearly hurt her. _She'll get over it. I hope. I'm doing this because I _do _care about her. If anything at all happens to her_ _-_

"Morning, Bats," Iris chirped brightly. Bruce turned his head to see that she was coming down the stairs with a plate of food in her hand. As soon as she reached the computer, she handed it to him, "Figured you might like some breakfast."

He accepted the plate, raising his brows questioningly, "Where's Artie? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Iris smirked, "Well, whaddaya know. Batman can actually joke." She sighed, running a hand through her loose, straight hair, "Tommy caught sight of Diana when she went back upstairs. Artie's trying to calm him down."

"Tommy?" Batman froze. _Judging from his name, I think I know who he is..._

"Artie's little brother. He's only eight." When the younger speedster said the boy's age, Bruce felt cold. Eight. The same age he'd been when his parents had been brutually murdered right in front of him.

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Then why did she bring us here? Didn't she realize-?"

Iris fixed him with an equally intimidating glare, "Bat is at the end of her rope, Bruce Thomas Wayne. She doesn't know what else to do. Artie's just as freaked out as Tommy is, but she's better at hiding it. Like you. Keep in mind that she's just a kid."

"Like you," he stated and she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _eighteen_. _Eighteen_. Anywho, what on earth did you do to poor Diana?"

He glared again, but she, true to form, ignored it. "That is none of your business, West."

"You like her, don't you? As in you _like_ like her." _She's _exactly_ like Flash. Doesn't know when to shut up._

He ignored her statement, turning back to the screen, "Do me a favor. Tell Artie to come down here as soon as she possibly can."

"Aye aye, Captain." Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Iris chuckled.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes ago, everything had been just fine. Flash had walked in to the kitchen to find Artie and a boy, who looked a <em>lot<em> like Diana's mother, putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Apparently, Artie and Iris had already briefed the kid, whom they'd introduced as Artie's eight-year-old brother Tommy, on what was going on. The kid had started pestering Wally with questions about his dimension. What had sent chills down the Flash's spine was that he'd seen the same thoughtful look the kid had been giving him somewhere else. On Bruce's face. _Batman and Wonder Woman having kids? Never in a million years would I have seen _that one_ coming. I just can't see Bats with a baby._ That was definitely one _weird_ mental image.

What had happened to shatter the peaceful illusion was that Wonder Woman had walked into the kitchen. As soon as Tommy laid eyes on her, he stiffened and tore out of the room. His big sister right behind him. _I don't know who was more shocked. The kid or Diana_.

Speaking of the Princess, she had stared wide-eyed after the two siblings for several moments. Flash moved to follow the Bat kids, but Iris had stepped in his way. Shaking her head, she'd told him to let Artie handle it. Then she'd disappeared downstairs to take breakfast to Bruce.

"You okay, Di?"

Diana finally focused on him, but she still looked shaken, "Was that her brother, Wally?"

"Yeah. Kid looks like your mom."

She took a shaky sigh, "I noticed. Why do you think she didn't tell us about him?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

It was quiet for several moments. Neither of them knew what to say and Wally took that moment to wolf down several pancakes. Almost choking when someone materialized in the kitchen between him and Wonder Woman.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!" The young man looked visibly shaken. What shocked Flash further was that, aside from his dark hair and eyes, the teenager looked even more like him than Iris did. The boy was looking back and forth between him and Diana, completely shocked and stumped. "Let me guess. Batgirl brought you two here."

"Uh, yeah," Flash couldn't speak much more than that. Two big shockers like this in less than twenty-fours hours was little more than he could take.

Diana, however, was a little more refined in her answer, "Yes. And you are?"

"Jai West. You can probably put two and two together. When did Artie drag you here? And are you two the only ones?"

"You're Iris' brother, aren't you?" Flash finally found his voice.

The teenager nodded, "Her twin, yeah. By the way, you still haven't answered my question."

"Your sister and Artie brought us here last night, Jai," Diana crossed her arms. "Along with our Batman."

"And Artie plans on having you help her locate and bring down Superman." Jai rubbed his temples, mumbling, "She is _so_ dead." He met both of their gazes, "Excuse me for just a moment." With that, he walked out of the kitchen, "ARTEMIS MARTHA WAYNE!"

Wally's jaw dropped and he met Diana's wide eyes. _What the hay is going on?_

* * *

><p>It had taken Artemis forever to calm her kid brother down. And even longer to convince her brother to stay with J'onn for the forseeable future, for his safety. Tommy had vehemently disagreed, making it clear that he didn't want to leave her. Only after she'd told him that Alfred would be going with him had he finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed. She'd just sent him off to find Alfred so that the two could pack their things when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone bellowing her name from downstairs. Jai. <em>This just keeps getting better and better.<em>

It wasn't long before Jai was standing in the doorway to her parents' room, where she and Tommy had slept for the past month. Jai angrily folded his arms across his chest and his face was _livid_. "What's the big idea, Artemis? Your mother _died_ to protect you and now you're gonna put yourself in death's reach _again_? Are you that _suicidal_?"

She glared at him, trying to hard to fight back the tears. She'd somehow managed to keep from crying while she'd comforted her brother, but now the floodgates were threatening to break. Mentioning her mother's death like that was a low blow, and Jai knew it. _Which is why he said it. He's trying to shame me into seeing sense._

"I'm _not_ suicidal, Jai," her voice cracked, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed. "It was their Batman who convinced Dad that what the Lords were doing was wrong. If anyone can help me now, it's him."

"And their Flash and Wonder Woman?" His face and tone softened somewhat as she hesitated.

"Iris believes that Flash can certainly help us. Both she and him can run faster than that Kryptonian any day of the week. And Diana's second only to him in strength. Once we locate Kal-El and we're all equipped with Kryptonite... Well, we'll be able to subdue him and send him to the Phantom Zone. Where he belongs. And Dad will be back and..." She stopped and bit her lip. _I'm talking _way_ too much._ She only did that whenever she was _extremely_ worried.

Which Jai was well aware of. He unfolded his arms and pulled Artemis into one of his bear hugs. She wilted against him and began crying harder than she had when Alfred had held her the night before. Finally giving in completely to her grief over her mother, her worry for her father, and her anxiety about what would happen to everyone she loved if Superman won.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	7. Watched

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis and Tommy._

_Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I lost my groove for a while there._

_Anywho, big thanks to The Book FANGIRL and Janizary for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps coming downstairs alerted Batman to Artie's presence. He waited until she was right behind the chair. When he turned around, he was fully prepared to give her a lecture on her thoughtlessness. But he froze, eyes wide.<p>

It wasn't Artie looking back at him. It was a blond-haired, green-eyed eight-year-old boy. _Tommy._ The kid was watching him carefully.

"Does your sister know that you're down here, Tommy?"

The boy ignored the question. "Artie said that you're going with her. That you're gonna bring my dad back." _Right to the point. Just like me._

"Yes. That's the goal."

"You're gonna fight Superman, aren't you?" Tommy started trembling.

Bruce knelt in front of the boy and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders, "Yes. But I've fought our Superman before. And even though I can't guarantee that we'll win, I _can_ promise you that we won't give up."

"What about Artie? She's never really fought Kal-El before. What if... You've _got_ to keep her safe. You _have _to." The desperation in Tommy's voice tore at his heart. _No child should have to go through this._

But this wasn't the first grieving boy he'd comforted, "I promise I won't let her out of my sight."

"Thomas!" Artie's frantic voice called from the stairs as she ran full force towards them. Batman stood and stepped out of the way as she pulled the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! Alfred had _no_ idea where you were. We've looked _everywhere_ for you!"

Tommy pulled out of his sister's embrace, clearly extremely embarrassed, "It's no big deal, Artemis. You've got Krytonite _all over_ the mansion. It's not like I'm gonna be abducted."

Artie was about to respond, but Batman gripped her shoulder firmly, bringing her focus to him, "You do realize that Kryptonite's toxic?"

"Only if you're exposed to it for long periods of time. Relax, Bats. I've done my research." She turned back to her kid brother, "You need to go back upstairs."

"But-"

Artie glared at Tommy and he ducked his head, "No buts. Alfred's waiting on you." At the mention of the butler, the kid stiffened, wide-eyed with fear, and took off upstairs. And Bruce couldn't help a small chuckle. He'd used that very threat with both Dick and Tim. Apparently their Batman had used the threat frequently with his own children as well._ That's hard to imagine. I just can't see myself with children of my own. My life's too dangerous anyway._ He was surprised to realize that, even though it would likely never happen, he actually liked the idea of having a few kids. _Focus, Bruce._

Artie turned back to him, "Before you say anything, Bruce, _yes_ I know that I should have sent him away _before_ I had Iris bring you three here." She brushed past him and sat in the computer chair, "Did you manage to find anything else?"

Her mask of cold indifference sent chills up his spine. _She's _too_ much like me._ "No. Where are you sending them?"

"Alfred and Tommy? J'onn's taking them into hiding. That way, if we don't win..." She grimaced and clenched her left fist again, "At least I know that they'll be safe."

"I take it that your J'onn finally knows about us then?"

"No. If he did, you'd be on a one-way trip back home. None of the League are fond of Dad's dimensional transporter." She clicked through a few files, opening the video feed from the satellites. And very obviously trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Don't ask me," she shrugged. "Why, hello there."

"What is it? What did you find?"

"Here's the video from the satellite that I've got watching the Fortress," her voice cracked on the last word and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She just ignored it as she fastforwarded the recording. Which showed Justice Lord Superman leaving the Fortress. As soon as the Kryptonian appeared on the screen, Artie finally looked back at him, "What if we're too late, Bruce? I've already lost Mom. I can't..." A few tears managed to break through Artie's tough facade, "Tommy and I can't lose Dad too. We just can't."

_And you won't. I won't let that happen._

* * *

><p>As soon as Jai had stalked off in search of Artie, Diana had also left. Leaving Flash alone with a <em>very<em> large stack of pancakes. _Alright, come to Papa._ He reached to grab one, but the plate whizzed away from him faster than his eyes could follow. And that was saying something. He wasn't called the 'Fastest Man Alive' for no reason. "Iris! That is _not_ funny."

The plate whizzed back toward him and someone tapped his shoulder from behind, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He whipped around to see Iris, in civilian clothes, smirking at him. Trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, Uncle Wally. I couldn't resist." She pulled a kitchen chair towards her and sat on it backwards, "I'm sorry if I alarmed you."

"How the heck are you that _fast_? The one and _only_ time I tried going that speed, I almost died."

"You mean that you were sucked into the Speed Force."

He raised his eyebrows, "Speed Force?"

"It's an alternate dimension that gives speedsters like us our powers," she said matter of factly as she stacked her own plate of pancakes. Nowhere near as much as he normally ate. _That's strange. If she's faster than me, how come she isn't eating like it?_

"Oookay. Say I believe you. If the Speed Force really does give us our powers, why did it almost kill me?"

"It didn't. You just accidentally connected to it more than you should have. You weren't physically capable of a connection of that magnitude, so you were sucked _into_ it."

"So you're saying that your connection is stronger than mine?"

"Got it in one."

He stacked his own plate a second time, three times higher than hers, and lathered it with syrup. "But why would that be?"

"Because your connection happened by accident when you were a teenager. I was born with mine. So, therefore, connecting to the Speed Force comes more naturally to me than it does to you. I haven't confused you yet, have I?"

"No. But I do have two more questions." He stuffed a large bite into his mouth.

"Shoot."

He swallowed quickly, "First of all, how the hay did you figure this all out?"

"I didn't. While the six Founders were still Lords, there wasn't much for them to do. Uncle Bruce was _extremely_ bored," her voice saddened as she mentioned the other Batman. "As evidenced by all of those inventions downstairs in the 'Cave."

"I guess that does make sense. Okay, second question. Does Jai have the same connection to the Speed Force that you do?"

Iris shook her head, "Nope. And none of us can figure out why. Apparently, he was just meant to be a turtle." He chuckled at that and she smirked, "But there is one thing we _do_ have in common."

"And that is?"

"The Leash."

"The what?"

She rolled her eyes, "The Leash. That's what I call our connection to each other."

"Oh. You mean the twin thing. I don't think there's really anything special about that." He stuffed another bite into his mouth.

She glared at him in a very good imitation of Batgirl, "It's different than that. And much stronger too. All I have to do is think of him and he'll find me. And vice versa."

At that very moment a somber Jai entered the kitchen. Iris said something snippy and soon the twins were bickering good-naturedly. _Probably just trying to distract each other from all that's going on._

* * *

><p>Diana walked the grounds, trying to calm herself. Hearing Artie's use of Hera's name and seeing the little boy... It was confirmation that she and Bruce might just be able to work things out. That they could be together and be <em>happy<em>. _But with what happened to their Wonder Woman, I doubt that Batman will even give us a chance._

Which was why she was walking the grounds alone. Flash might have seemed like a complete idiot at times when, in reality, he was anything but. And he knew her very well. It would not surprise her if he already knew what was bothering her. And since the twins were, in a way, related to him, they would have figured it out too. And she just didn't want to talk about it with anyone except Bruce. She wanted to work everything out. _He was right about one thing, though. Now's not the time for this. Those children are relying on us. None of us can afford to be distracted right now._

The Amazon was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the caped figure watching her from the shadows at the edge of the property...

* * *

><p>The caped figure watched the Amazon with frustration. Because of Batgirl's preparations, he couldn't enter the grounds. Just standing this close to the edge of the Waynes' property was physically draining his strength. And that infuriated him. He was the strongest man in the universe. He shouldn't have been stopped by the foresight of one insignificant little girl. How he wished for one of his lead-lined suits. But those were gone, confiscated shortly after the Leaguers had dumped him and the rest of the then powerless Lords back into their own dimension. He'd been beyond rage when he'd found out that it had been Lord Batman, whom he'd considered his closest friend and ally, who'd betrayed them. He'd become even more infuriated when the others forgave the rat and then turned their backs on him as well.<p>

None of this was as it should be. This world had been perfect. No crime, no troubles. Yes, some people hadn't seen it like that. But that was only a few people. _Too bad that Lois was one of those._ He'd dealt with the other complainers, but he hadn't been able to make himself deal with her at first. Which was why he'd kept her prisoner for so long. For her own safety. But when he'd learned that she'd married someone else while he'd been imprisoned... That had been the last straw. She had needed to go. Just like Batman needed to.

_But not before he loses everything first._ Batman's betrayal had stripped everything from Superman. _It's only right that I repay the favor. Starting with these Leaguers. He won't be able to handle watching his beloved Wonder Woman dying a second time..._ If it weren't for the Kryptonite covering the grounds, he would have killed her already.

_I'll just have to bide my time. I've waited this long, I can wait just a little longer._

And with that, he sped off back to his Fortress to check on his prisoner and solidify his plans.

* * *

><p><em>I've never read the comics so I only know the Animated Universe's version of the Speed Force. And since the episodes don't really cover it that much at all, I've had to improvise. Hope you wonderful readers don't mind.<em>

_Please R&R._


	8. Whiplash

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artie and Tommy._

_Big thanks to Janizary, The Book FANGIRL, and Tigress2929 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Artemis had pulled up actual blueprints of the Fortress and she and Bruce were currently in deep discussion about the best place to infiltrate the crazed Kryptonian's stronghold. She was amazed that he knew even more about the place than she did. <em>Guess it does make sense, though. Dad and Superman used to be close when Jai, Iris, and I were little. Even before then.<em> She could remember a certain day, almost fifteen years ago, when the three of them had played a game of hide-and-seek with their 'Uncle Clark.' _None of this is as it should be. I can barely remember our Wally. I know that Dad was not very happy when he gave me my nickname._

That had happened when she was only a year old. She'd gotten 'Dada' and 'Mama' down pat, but she, for the life of her, couldn't say her own name. No matter how hard she'd tried. That was when Flash had started calling her 'Artie' and said, right in front of her father, that the nickname fit her better than 'Artemis'. Mom had told her that Daddy had practically growled at that.

But when Luthor had publicly murdered Flash only a week later... The name stuck. _If only Uncle Wally and Mom were still around. I wouldn't be in this position._ Yes, in a way, she did enjoy being around the younger versions of her parents and Iris's dad... But it just wasn't the same.

She zoned out of the conversation and it wasn't long before Batman noticed. "Artie."

Artemis snapped her head back up, "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Bruce gave her a sympathetic look, but a piercing alarm rattled through the cave before he could speak. The blaring tones sent the resting bats into a flurry of activity as they all struggled to fly away from the noise.

_The perimeter alarms!_ That could only mean one thing. _Oh no._

"What's going on?" Batman shouted over the cacophony of sound.

She ignored him, quickly typing in a command code that mercifully brought some semblance of quiet back to the cave. Aside from the squeaks and wing-beats of irritated bats.

Quickly, she brought up the video feed from the cameras watching the grounds. Bruce's gasp of shock was enough to alert her to the feed from the camera positioned over the grounds just north of the mansion. Diana was walking with her head bowed, clearly upset about something. Whatever she was thinking about distracted her from paying attention to her surroundings. The raven-haired woman didn't even notice the white and black costumed being that flew away faster than the speed of a bullet.

Artemis turned to Bruce and they met each other's gazes. Both sets of identical blue eyes were wide with shock and fear. As one, they turned and ran up the stairs. Artemis, not caring anymore now whether or not anyone saw, put on an extra burst of speed and reached the Amazon first.

Diana's eyes widened and her lips formed a question, but Artie didn't even give her a chance. She grabbed the older Princess's arm and pulled her back towards the mansion. Batman, trying hard to compose himself, gave the woman a cursory glance to make sure that she was alright before checking the grounds to make sure that Superman was really gone.

As soon as the three of them were inside and the lead-lined door was firmly shut, Bruce turned to Artemis, drawing himself up to his full height. "You're a metahuman," he accused coldly.

"I don't see how that makes a difference, Bruce," she shot back, her voice and tone just as deep and cold as his.

"You inherited your mother's gifts?" The Amazon's voice was filled with shock.

The teenager then rounded on the woman, "All but flight. But that's not the point here." Her voice rose with fury, "What in Hera's name were you thinking, Diana! It's not safe to leave the mansion while _Superman is still out there_!"

Iris zipped out of the kitchen, followed closely by Wally and Jai.

Jai quickly moved to her side and put a calming hand on her arm, "What's going on, Artie?" So wrapped up in what had just happened, Artemis barely noticed the glare he sent Batman and Wonder Woman's way. _Jai, I really do _not_ need your overprotectiveness right now._

"Wondy here almost committed suicide by Heat Vision, that's what's going on," she said coldly, trying to mask the fear that wouldn't let her go. But, by the look on Bruce's face, she knew that he saw right through her. Iris and Jai probably had too. But Artemis Wayne, Batman's daughter, was too proud to admit it.

* * *

><p>After Jai had finally managed to calm Artie down, the six of them spent the rest of the day down in the 'Cave. Going over the blueprints of the Fortress together and discussing different plans. There was no question now about whether or not Lord Superman was keeping Lord Batman there.<p>

As Iris explained an idea, Diana couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting. Lord Superman had been less than a few _yards_ away from her. He could have killed her so easily, even though he hadn't. Artemis had voiced the thought that he'd wanted to take her to the Fortress too. So that the older Batman would have to watch Wonder Woman die a second time...

She shivered at the thought and Bruce, who hadn't left her side the entire time, simply removed his cape and draped it around her shoulders. But he didn't drape an arm around her. He didn't even _look_ at her. He was already voicing a rebuttal to whatever Iris's plan was.

And she mentally berated herself. It didn't take much for her to be distracted by this man. Just _thinking_ about him had almost gotten her killed earlier. Not that she would admit it. Knowing Bruce, he'd blame himself for that and make it another reason why they couldn't...

_But the very fact that he's not letting me out of his sight means that he _does_ care about me in the same way that I care about him. Right?_

After another hour of discussion, Iris piped in that she, Artie, and Jai should be heading to bed. Artemis glared at her friend in such a way that would scare even the most hardened warrior, but the White Speedster didn't even flinch. She rolled her eyes and lead the way towards the stairs. Jai followed, his arm firmly wrapped around Artemis's shoulders. But Diana barely noticed that. Flash had followed the teenagers.

And that meant that she was alone with Batman.

* * *

><p>Wally just couldn't believe it. Not at all. Not in a million years would he have even <em>seen<em> this coming. Sure, he knew that Di had a crush on Bats. That much was easy to see. Flash just hadn't been expecting to see evidence that Batman actually felt the same way about her. When Bruce had put his cape around Wonder Woman's shoulders, Wally's eyes had about bugged out of his head.

Bruce had just ignored Wally's stare and continued discussing the plan with the teenagers. He seemed to be the only one of the older three who seemed to be able to focus. _Some mighty Leaguers we are..._ Not long after that, Iris had caught his eye as she mentioned that she, Artie, and Jai hadn't been getting much sleep lately. She met his gaze a second time and tilted her head ever so slightly toward the stairs. It wasn't until the kids were halfway up the stairs that he realized that she'd meant for him to follow them.

As soon as they were back in the study and the clock slid back into place behind them, "Did you see-"

"Yes, we saw," Artemis said sadly, sitting on the couch with her head on Jai's shoulder. Her eyes were closed. "Could we not talk about it? Please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," Jai reassured gently, his arm still around her. _He likes her._

Artemis pulled away from the dark-haired young man and stomped off. Muttering to herself darkly.

"Uh, what just happened?"

The twins ignored him and Iris just glared at her brother, "Why do you keep doing that? You _know_ that she doesn't like those kinds of nicknames."

Jai just rubbed his temples, "I know, I know. I'm doing the best I can here, sis."

"May I suggest doing better?"

_That's it. When I get home, I'm officially avoiding romance movies. This is giving me whiplash._

* * *

><p>Bruce, to his great annoyance, hadn't missed Iris's subtle hint to Wally. He was going to have a talk with her about it when all of this was over. But, at the moment, he was alone with an extremely shaken and nervous Amazon. Diana was watching him out of the corner of her eye, trying to look as if she was simply studying one of the inventions in the 'Cave.<p>

He sighed, "Princess, we need to talk about what just happened."

"If you're going to lecture me, Bruce, you can stop right there," she shot back, his cape still wrapped around her shoulders, "I know what happened."

"He could have killed you, Diana," he answered back firmly.

She shook her head, balled up his cape and tossed it at him, "You think I don't know that?" Batman took an involuntary step back. _I've _never_ seen her so frustrated._

"Of course not." The sudden silence between them was overpowering. And he _hated_ it. "What were you thinking about up there?"

Apparently, Diana hadn't been expecting his voice to turn gentle. And he realized that this was the first time that he'd ever spoken to her like that.

But, to his discouragement, she turned away from him, "It's not important, Batman."

"Princess-"

She whipped around and glared at him, "What's important right now is finding Lord Batman. Artemis and Thomas need their father. This isn't the time to discuss relationships," she finished, practically throwing his own words back at him before she stalked out.

Leaving him speechless.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the twins and Wally had gone to bed, Artemis had sneaked down into the den. She'd just curled up on the couch with a picture frame in her hands when her super-hearing picked up the sound of the hidden door to the 'Cave opening and closing. Someone in high heels angrily stalked in the direction of the guest rooms. <em>Diana. Did she and Bruce have a fight?<em> That alone was weird to her. _Mom and Dad _never_ fought. At least, they never did around Tommy and me._ Sure, she'd seen her mom ticked off before. But her father had never been the cause of her mother's frustration.

In any case, she wasn't about to chase an irritated Amazon down. She could probably hold her own against Diana, but confronting an angry Amazon was the dumbest thing any person could do. No matter how powerful you were.

_That, and I just can't face Diana anymore today._

Several minutes later, she heard the hidden door open again. This time, the footsteps were quieter and heavier. Batman. His pace was slower than Diana's had been. More subdued. Curious, she stood and poked her head out the door, frame still firmly in her hand. Sure enough, Bruce was making his way slowly down the hallway, his expression thoughtful. He was also wearing some of the spare clothes that her dad kept in the 'Cave. Just seeing him in the shirt that she'd given to her dad for Father's Day was heart-wrenching.

She swallowed. _If I'm ever gonna figure out what that was all about, it's now or never._ "What happened, Bruce?"

His head snapped up and he glared at her, "That's none of your business, Artie. What are you still doing up, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered truthfully, clutching the frame close to her chest. His gaze flicked to the frame and then back up to her face. "I heard Diana walk past. I got the feeling that she's upset about something."

"Not important," Bruce grunted, clearly uncomfortable.

Artie shrugged, "I know. I just needed a distraction." With that, she walked back into the den and settled back on the couch, curling up under the blanket with the picture. She'd almost jumped when she realized that he'd followed her. _I thought he'd just go off to bed._ Over the last day, it had become very apparent to her that this Batman was much more closed off than her father was. _Mom had told me once that Dad's come a long way from what he used to be, though._ She had sneaking suspicion that her mother had been a big part of that.

Very aware that Bruce was watching her, she stroked the faces in the picture. Mom and Dad on their wedding day.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	9. Am I Blue?

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL and Janizary for reviewing! You guys are just plain awesome!  
><em>

_Am I Blue? was sung by Batman in the JLU episode 'This Little Piggy'.  
><em>

* * *

><p>That picture in Artie's hands... Bruce had been expecting to see something like it. But that still hadn't prevented the shock he felt when he saw himself standing with his arm around Diana. Who was wearing a white dress.<p>

Apparently, Lord Batman had a completely different view on relationships than he did. Of course he _wanted_ to be with Diana. But he was terrified of losing her. And with what had already happened to Artemis's mother...

Artemis started humming to herself as she gazed at the photo. And he recognized the song after three beats.

_Am I Blue_. The very song that he had sung for Diana, when Circe had transformed her into a pig.

"How do you know that song?"

She paused, looking up at him, "Hmm? Oh. It was Mom's favorite song. And it was one of the songs that Daddy used to sing Tommy and I to sleep when we were little."

_Circe transformed Diana into a pig while she was with me on a mission to investigate Intergang._ After_ the Lords tried to take control of our dimension. Which means that Intergang never existed here and their Batman and Wonder Woman would never have gone on that mission. And Circe would never have transformed Diana. Which means their Bruce would never have sung that song for her. How, then, could it be their Wonder Woman's favorite song?_

Seeing the confusion on his face, Artemis chuckled, "Dad picked it up on one his cases. That was before the League was formed. I believe it had something to do with a certain singer being held hostage-"

"I remember that case. I believe his name was Ricky. Or something like that."

She nodded her head, "Right. Dad had that song stuck in his head for _weeks_. And Alfred played it when Mom and Dad had their first date here."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Their first date was here? At the mansion? That sounds too fast, especially for your father."

Artie smirked, "That's what Flash said. Or so Aunt Shayera told me," she finished sadly. "I can hardly remember my Uncle Wally, Bruce." She set the frame carefully in her lap and wrapped her arms around herself, "I can't live with myself if I forget her like I've forgotten him."

For the first time since he'd first laid eyes on Artemis, she wasn't acting like a miniature version of him. She was acting like the child that she still was. Terrified not only of losing her mother's memory, he was sure, but of losing her father as well.

He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's never easy, losing a parent."

She stiffened, then relaxed against him. "Does it always hurt this bad, Bruce?"

"At first, yes. It does get easier with time. But the pain never really goes away." That much was true. He still thought of his parents often. There were times, especially when everything was quiet, that he'd find himself visualizing his father's face, or remembering what one of his mother's hugs had felt like.

Artemis shivered and he automatically rubbed her upper arm. He was surprised how easy comforting her was. It was probably instinct. After all, in a way, she was his flesh and blood. That, and he sympathized with her.

"How do you deal with it?"

He gave her a look and she shook her head, "Oh yeah. Sorry, Batman. I'm not exactly thinking straight right now."

"Understandable. I'm actually surprised that you've managed to hold yourself together for so long."

"Keep in mind whom I'm related to. Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Don't waste the time you're given, okay? You never know what moment's going to be your last." That sounded suspiciously like Alfred's wisdom. _She's right. But I can't risk Diana's safety. She was almost killed because she'd been distracted by _me_._ Bruce _knew_ that she'd been thinking about him when Lord Superman had come within striking distance of her. _I'd rather have Diana _alive_ and furious with me then dead._ He suppressed a shiver of his own at that thought. His worst nightmare.

Artie's breathing deepened and he looked back down at her to find that she'd already fallen asleep. With his arm still wrapped around her. _Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while._

* * *

><p>Diana tossed and turned. But, try as she might, she couldn't sleep. She turned over and looked at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand. 2:15. She'd been trying to sleep for three hours now. She'd been trying to quiet her mind, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the confrontation downstairs in the 'Cave. She'd never heard Bruce speak that gently to <em>anyone<em> before. In fact, by his expression, it had seemed like he was even willing to listen to her. Which she'd been hoping for.

But, instead of taking advantage of the opportunity, she'd lashed out at him out of embarrassment and hurt. He'd just scorned her not even that very morning. And then he had the guts to actually act concerned!

Of course, she'd gone into defense mode.

After _years_ of longing to make her true feelings known to him, she'd found herself pushing him away. _Hera, why did I do that?_

After fifteen minutes, she finally gave up on sleeping. _I need to talk to Bruce. Apologize._

Ignoring her high heels, she walked quietly, barefoot, to his guest room. But he wasn't there. _He's probably still down in the 'Cave, working._ She'd known him long enough to know that that was how he dealt with emotional stress.

Diana was on her way to the study entrance to the 'Cave when she heard it. The sound of a soft snore coming from the den. She hesitantly stuck her head through the doorway and smiled softly at the sight that greated her. Illuminated by the soft light of a small lamp in the corner, Bruce was sound asleep on the couch. Artemis was curled up against him, looking more peaceful than the Amazon had ever seen her.

And she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. So, instead, she curled up on the lone recliner across from them. It wasn't long before she finally fell asleep herself.

* * *

><p>The sound of angry muttering echoing through the frozen corridors woke Batman from his fitful slumber. He opened his eyes, squinting them painfully against the bright light of his cell. <em>Never in a million years would I have thought that Clark would stoop this low. But I guess that I should have suspected it the moment that he murdered Luthor.<em>

_Still, I can't believe that he..._ He squeezed his eyes shut. It had been a month since Superman had shown him that video. And he still couldn't believe that his Diana, the love of his life and the mother of his children, was gone forever.

He remembered how his daughter had stood right in front of Superman, just daring him to kill her. He remembered holding his breath, his body shaking in fear when Kent's eyes had glowed red in the video. He'd fallen to his knees when his Princess had jumped in the way, yelling their little girl's name. But he hadn't cried then. He still hadn't wept for his wife. And he wouldn't until he was free of the Kryptonian and both of his children were safe in his arms. As it was, his fear and worry for Artemis and little Thomas was all that had kept him going for the past month. He missed them so much that it was a physical pain. He was terrified for their very lives...

But the very fact that Kent hadn't come to gloat yet meant that his kids were still safe, at least.

That was when the Kryptonian came around the corner, a smirk on his face. Bruce felt his heart stop. _No. No, no, no. Not my children. Not my babies._

"Would you like to know what your little Bat is up to, Bruce?" At that moment, Bruce could care less about maintaining his tough facade. He let out a sigh of relief. _They're okay. For the moment, they're okay._

Superman kept going, completely ignoring his prisoner's reaction, "She's brought three of those Leaguers here. One was walking the grounds of your mansion when I went to visit. I'm sure you can guess who..." The Kryptonian let his sentence trail off suggestively, an evil smile on his face.

_Their Diana._ Batman clenched his fists and tried to stand, but he was so weak from the month of torture that all he could do was sit with his back to the wall. Superman laughed and Bruce growled at him.

"Now that I think about it, I actually could have killed her right then. But I guess it's a good thing that I didn't. Now, at least, I know that I have a good chance of getting the satisfaction of seeing you watch as I crush her skull. After I kill your precious children, of course."

"You'd better watch your back, Kal-El," Bruce spat out venomously from his spot on the floor. Fervently wishing that he could wrap his hands around the alien's throat.

"Or what? You'll glare me to death? Bruce, Bruce, Bruce," Kent shook his head disappointedly. "The days when you could intimidate me with just a look are long gone. Especially now that I can see you for what you really are. A pathetic excuse of human life not even fit to wipe the dust from my boots."

"You're the pathetic one, Clark," Bruce spat. "You not only murdered the woman you _loved_, you ended her husband's life as well. You killed one of your closest _friends_ and left her children motherless. No, I'm not pathetic. You are."

"Those deaths were necessary. And, if I remember correctly, you were the one who said that Luthor's execution 'Had to be done.'" At the mention of his wife's murder being necessary, Bruce tensed. But anger would get him nowhere. He needed to stay calm. For both Artie and Tommy.

"I was wrong, Clark. We had no right to do what we did. We had no right to make ourselves lords." _Why am I even trying to talk with him?_ One side of his mind was reasoning with him that the Kryptonian had been his friend and could still change back to what he was before Wally's death. The other half was screaming that Kal-El was nothing more than a murderer and that he didn't deserve a second chance. He was more inclined to go with the latter half.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	10. Resolve

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis and Thomas._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, Tigress2929, Janizary, and Ammaviel for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Iris smirked as she, Wally, and Jai looked at the scene in the den. It was eight in the morning and she and the boys had been heading to the kitchen to get a start on breakfast when Iris had heard the unmistable sound of one of her Uncle Bruce's snores.<p>

Jai chuckled behind her while Wally just looked dumbfounded. The look on her father's counterpart's face was _priceless_. Mouth _wide_ open.

Iris motioned for them to follow her, leaving the three in the den undisturbed. _About time Artie finally got some _real_ rest. She's gonna _kill_ me for not waking her, though._

"Is that what I think-"

"Yep."

"I just never thought that Bats-"

Jai chortled at the exchange as he opened the door for his sister and Iris looked back over her shoulder at the slower speedster, "Apparently you don't know your Batman that well, Uncle Wally. Contrary to popular belief, he's actually just an overprotective softie."

Wally just looked at her like she was stupid, which caused her to break down into giggles. He crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen island as Jai got the stove and pans ready and she pulled out the various required ingredients for their omelets. "Earth to Imp. This is _Batman_ we're talking about. You know. Big guy, dark and _scary_. There is _nothing_ soft about _him_."

Jai smirked and shook his head, "You'd be surprised, Flash." _He's still uncomfortable calling Wally by his name._ Even though the twins had only been two years old when their father had been publicly murdered, they'd both taken it hard. Jai more so than Iris. He'd been the one to see it on the News. Jai had just been trying to turn on their favorite preschool show and, being just a toddler, had accidentally switched the TV to the wrong channel. He'd gone ballistic. It wasn't until Mommy had told her that Daddy was gone, did little Iris finally understand why her brother was so upset. That evening, Uncle Bruce had stopped by to check on the West family and had ended up rocking the twins to sleep.

When they were thirteen was the first time she'd seen the video of her father's execution for herself. Artie was twelve and the two best friends were looking up Uncle Bruce's past cases when they'd come across a file marked simply as 'Flash'. Batman had returned from patrol to find both girls almost inconsolable, curled up in a corner of the 'Cave. If anyone else had tried to comfort them, Iris doubted that they would have been successful. Uncle Bruce was the gentlest man she knew. He'd just held both girls as they sobbed into his chest. A then still powerless Aunt Diana had come downstairs to check on her husband and daughter. After Artie had followed her mother upstairs, Uncle Bruce had spent the rest of the night just trying to soothe Iris, gently answering any questions that she'd had about her father. The kind of questions that she couldn't ask her mother. Like her son, Linda West still had a hard time talking about her husband.

The White Speedster snapped out of her reverie to find that Wally was watching her closely. She cleared her throat quietly, "Jai's right. If It weren't for _our_ Bruce, I don't even want to _think_ about how messed up us kids would be now."

* * *

><p>For a minute, Artemis actually thought that her father was safe and sound and that they'd just fallen asleep on the couch like they'd used to after a particularly long patrol. The problem was that she didn't remember rescuing her father. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the person sleeping in the recliner across from her. Diana. But she knew that it wasn't her Diana, her mother, back from the dead. This Diana was younger, no gray hairs or worry lines.<p>

She clenched her left fist as her half-awake mind finally put everything back together. _I fell asleep in their Bruce's arms._ Speaking of which, his arm was still around her as he snored softly. As an Amazon princess herself, Artie wasn't one to sit still for long. She needed to move, but she didn't want to wake Bruce. And besides, it was still early yet. According to the clock on the mantle, it was only-

"Great Hera!"

Bruce and Diana both snapped awake. Both jumped into defensive positions.

"Artie? What's wrong?" Bruce questioned softly. His eyes were glued on her while the other Amazon's gaze swept the room for hidden dangers.

"It's almost two!"

Both relaxed. "So?" Diana looked at her with confusion while Bruce just smirked.

"I overslept! I _never_ do that!" And with that, she took off towards the 'Cave. Leaving the stunned younger versions of her parents alone.

But that was the furthest thing from Artemis's mind. The more time she wasted, the closer she got to losing her father forever.

_I cannot _believe_ that I did that!_ She'd only planned to sleep for four hours. Not _twelve_. She'd long since trained herself to wake up at the hour that she planned. But, apparently, the past month of sleepless nights was catching up to her more than she'd thought. _But I _cannot_ let that happen again. Not until Dad is safe and Superman is locked away. Preferably for forever._

Sitting at the computer, Artemis wasted no time bringing up the details of the mission that the six of them had managed to piece together the night before. After perusing the plan for several minutes, she knew that it was the best that it could be. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

Lost in thought, she spun in the computer chair. Something she hadn't done since she was eleven. On the first turn, something gold flashed, catching her eye. She stopped the chair on the second turn and her eyes rested on the glass cases that prevented the dark damp of the 'Cave from damaging the costumes inside of them. Her blue gaze rested on a particular suit of armor. One that seemed very out of place with the rest of the BatClan's costumes...

_That's it!_

* * *

><p>Bruce chuckled as Artemis ran out of the room. Her behavior reminded him so much of Dick's earlier years as Robin. <em>Has it really been that long?<em> It seemed only yesterday that he'd first brought Dick to the mansion. _Not to mention Tim. He'll be starting high school soon._ He shook his head, making himself focus. Normally, he was never distracted this easily. Bruce surmised that it had something to do with being around Artemis. Getting to know Lord Batman's daughter was making him question his stand on several issues. Mainly the issue of relationships...

"Diana, I-"

"Look, I'm-"

They both stopped and Diana shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"You first, Princess."

Her smile brightened just a little at the nickname, but her expression was still nervous, "Alright. About last night. I had no right to speak to you in such a manner. It was rude, and I apologize."

"No need to apologize, since it was probably my fault anyway."

"_Probably_?"

_Wrong thing to say._ Nervous for the first time in a very long time, he tried to change the subject, "Why were you sleeping in here, Diana?"

She nervously tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, eyes on the floor, "Well... I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize. But when I found that you and Artie were already asleep... I couldn't wake you."

"That still doesn't answer the question, Princess." And that was the first time that he'd _ever_ seen her blush. It made her look even more beautful...

"Diana, I need you to understand the reason why-"

She sighed, "You've already given me your reason, Bruce." Her blue eyes finally met his, "And more reasons besides."

He cleared his throat, hating the distance between them. She was still standing in front of the recliner and he was still at the couch. He took a hesitant step towards her. _This is worse than facing one of Joker's traps._ "Those... those were just excuses."

"Oh? And what would the _real_ reasons be?" Her gaze turned cold.

He cleared his throat again, even more uncomfortable, "Reason. There's only one reason."

"And that is?"

"I..." he began to place his hand on hers, but let his arm drop to his side. "If _anything_ happens to _you_, I won't be able to live with myself."

"You've already told me-"

"You misunderstand. I don't think I can live in a world where you don't exist." The horrible image of her fading from view during the Lord Chronos mission entered his mind. "Which is why I-"

She stepped closer and placed a finger on his lips, stopping him, "I love you too."

"Diana-" he protested, but she didn't let him finish. He felt his resolve melting away as the Amazon kissed him softly.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "We'd better get downstairs."

He nodded, "The last thing we need is for Flash to figure out what is going on between us."

She pulled away from him and walked towards the hallway, giving him a coy smile over her shoulder, "And what exactly is 'going on', Bruce?"

He couldn't help himself. He smiled broadly at her and pulled her in for another quick kiss, "Just lead the way, Princess."

Yes, he still worried about her. He was scared to death that he'd lose her just like Lord Batman had lost his Diana. And although he'd never tell her that, he was well aware that she knew. And that she was just as scared for him. Not that she'd ever tell him that, of course.

* * *

><p>Diana was on Cloud Nine, as Flash would have put it. Never in her wildest dreams would she had even <em>thought<em> it possible that Bruce would admit his feelings for her. But he had. She kept glancing his way and he'd meet her gaze with a smirk. She looked his way again when they reached the doorway to the kitchen and he raised an eyebrow. _Right. Pretend that nothing is going on._ She opened the door and greeted the twins and Wally, _extremely_ aware of Bruce standing at her side.

Iris gave them both a wide-eyed look. _So much for pretending._ Neither of the boys noticed the difference though. _Thank Hera for that._ "Where's Artie?"

"Downstairs, Di. I was just about to take her some food. She's got a bad habit of forgetting to eat when she's 'working'," Iris stated, giving Bruce a playful glare. "Like someone else we all know and love."

Bruce harrumphed which earned him chuckles from all three Wests. He just rolled his eyes at them.

As Iris passed her, she inclined her head ever so slightly, "Do you mind grabbing that cup of juice and the roll of silverware, Di? I'm not that great at balancing all this stuff going down the stairs." _I'm sure._ More likely, Iris was planning on quizzing her once they were out of earshot of the men.

The annoyed look on Jai's face was enough to prove Diana right.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	11. Close Call

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis and Thomas._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL and Tigress2929 for reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Artie remembered the first time that she'd tried on her mother's armor. She'd been ten. The first time she'd touched the armor made by Hephaestus, she'd felt it's power strengthen her own. She'd been admiring how the suit, even though it fit her mother who was much taller and more mature than she was, fit her perfectly when her mother had cleared her throat behind her. She'd whipped around, the sheepish look on her face causing both her parents to chuckle. But neither had been mad. Mom had explained that, as a Princess of Themyscira, wearing the armor was her right. Dad, however, just stated that she was still too young to go on patrol yet. The issue of her working with her father had been a sore spot until he'd finally conceded when she'd turned thirteen.<p>

Just seeing herself in the armor again, which still fit her perfectly even though she'd obviously matured and grown a foot and several shoe sizes since the first time, brought the tears back. _You should be here to see this, Mom. I'll make sure Kal-El pays for what he did._ Hopefully, the sight of Artemis in her mother's armor would shock Superman enough to give them a better advantage._ I'll make him wish that he never donned the cape-_

She was interrupted by a gasp from the stairs. Iris gaped at her for a full minute before smiling broadly and giving her a thumbs up. The speedster placed a breakfast plate on the computer console before zipping over to her friend. Diana followed at a more sedate pace.

"Lookin' good. Guess we're gonna have to start calling you 'Wonder Girl', huh, Bat?"

Artemis shook her head. She'd only planned to wear the armor just this one time. She would always be Batgirl. _There's no way I could take Mom's place._ But she wasn't able to tell her best friend that just yet. If she spoke now, she was certain that she was going to lose it.

"Iris?"

"Yeah, Di?"

The older Amazon cleared her throat, "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Sure." The other girl gave Diana her patent 'I'm not finished with you yet' look before racing up the stairs. _Something must have happened between Diana and Bruce for Iris to give her _that_ look. But what?_

"Artie, are you alright?"

Unable to stop the tears from racing down her cheeks, Artemis shook her head, "No. I... I just want my Mom back. She should _be_ here. I n-need her help with the t-tiara. I c-could never g-get it on r-right."

Diana's expression turned sympathetic as she gently took the tiara from the girl's hands and placed it on her head. If Artemis closed her eyes, she could just imagine that it was Mom, and not the other League's Diana, who was combing her fingers through Artie's red hair.

"There. That looks better." The slightly younger version of her mother's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

Artie smiled sadly. "Thanks," she mumbled. Then she noticed that something was off, "Where are your h-heels, Diana?"

Diana chuckled softly and pulled the younger princess into her arms, holding her tightly, "Your mother would be proud of you, Artie. I know I am." Artemis lost it, crying as hard as she had when Jai had held her.

"Shh, sun and stars. We'll get your father back, I promise."

* * *

><p>Bruce raised his eyebrows questioningly at Iris as she zipped back into the kitchen. She just shrugged and inclined her head in the direction of the study.<p>

"You left Artemis and Diana alone?" _Not a good move, West._ Especially with the way that Artie had been acting around the older Amazon. The last thing they needed was a fight between the two princesses.

"Chill, Bruce. They're just talking." Iris seemed completely unconcerned.

"About what?" Wally asked in concern. He too had noticed the animosity between the two Amazons.

Iris cocked her head, ignoring the look her twin was giving her, "Not sure. All I know is that Artie's wearing her mother's armor."

"Nostalgia?" Bruce asked. _Understandable._

Iris rolled her eyes, "Hardly, Detective. Try again."

Wally snickered and Bruce gave him one of his glares. The oldest West winced and gave Iris an accusatory look, "I _told_ you that Bats isn't a softy."

"Softy? What-?"

Iris cut him off. _Again_. "Not important. Artie's probably thinking that wearing her mother's armor will shock Superman."

"It's probably shocking her too," Jai added quietly before slipping out of the kitchen in the direction of the study and the 'Cave.

"He cares for her," Bruce stated simply.

"Yeah, and before you go all Daddy-Bats on him, Bruce, he's not gonna step out of line."

"Daddy-Bats?" Wally snickered. Bruce glared at him, but it didn't work this time. "That's funny. I could actually see you doing that."

Bruce's glare turned deadly, "Shut up."

Of course, that only made Iris laugh. Hard. It wasn't long before Wally was joining her.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Jai had come into the 'Cave to comfort Artie, Iris and Wally came downstairs, laughing at something. Bruce's irritated glare at the backs of their heads was enough for Diana to figure out what had probably happened. Iris had made another joke at his expense. He met her gaze and gave her a small smile before his features became stone-cold again.<p>

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her own face. Artie had already settled herself into the computer chair with Jai right behind her as the two Amazons were making a last minute change to the plan. The younger girl turned the chair as the rest of their group approached.

"Last minute switch," she informed in a no-nonsense tone similar to Bruce's. "Flash and Wonder Woman will be the first team in, instead of Batman and Impulse. Instead of me being last, Imp and I will switch positions."

Bruce was already shaking his head, "No. Absolutely not."

Artie's features softened somewhat, as did her voice, "Bruce. It's the only way I can think of to unsettle Kal-El."

"I highly doubt that your Superman would shock that easy, Artemis. We need to knock him out as fast as possible."

"But you won't be able to accomplish that without slowing him down first, Bruce," Jai interjected. "Yeah, Wa-" Wally gave the black-haired West a confused look as Jai cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I mean, Flash and Iris are faster than him. But even with their super-speed, he's still stronger."

"We have kryptonite."

Jai squirmed uncomfortably. And Artie was glaring at him, "What, Jai. What's going on?"

The boy fidgeted, not meeting their gazes. "I just got word from Mr. Terrific that a lead-lined suit was stolen from Star Labs last night."

"I thought all of those were destroyed," Iris interjected incredulously.

"That's why you were on your comlink just now, wasn't it? Jai, why didn't you tell me right away?" If anything, Artemis looked betrayed.

"I was waiting until we were all together. And it's not like I've known since the suit was stolen, Artie. I _just_ found out right now. And before you say anything, the League didn't even know until right before Holt contacted me."

Artemis nodded, turning to the computer. Iris, who'd somehow managed to change into her white suit without any of them noticing, pulled a miniature flash drive out of one of her utility belt's pockets and handed it to her best friend. Who quickly plugged it into the computer.

"What are you doing now, Artie?" Wally zipped up behind her and rested his left hand on her shoulder.

Artie didn't answer right away. Just from the set of the younger Amazon's shoulders, Diana could tell that the girl was beyond furious. When she answered, there was almost no difference between her tone and the tone Bruce used with the criminals he fought, "Downloading and erasing all our plans for infiltrating the Fortress from the computer. Then I'm going to hi-jack a teleporter. Because of Dr. Hamilton's idiotic nostalgia, it won't be safe for us to stay here much longer."

Realization dawned on Diana. She looked over to Bruce. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. _Judging from his expression, he figured it out right when Jai told us the news._ "Superman's coming here," she stated, shocked. Bruce's grip on her tightened further.

Artemis hit the button to have them teleported to a safe-house of her father's that Superman didn't know about. Just as alarms blared throughout the 'Cave.

* * *

><p>Superman had just tunneled through the rock into Batman's Cave and laid eyes on his six targets when they disappeared from sight. <em>Blast! I was <em>so_ close!_ The only thing he could think of was that Star Labs had contacted the League. Who in turn, had contacted Batgirl. He knew for a fact that Dr. Hamilton hadn't been the one to make the call. Superman had made quick work of the meddlesome scientist once the man had retrieved the suit for him, under threat of torture. _I shouldn't have stopped with him, though. I should have destroyed the lab. And everyone in it._ He made a mental note to deal with Star Labs as soon as he dealt with his quarry. _I am Lord here. And _no one_ will stand in my way._

Protected by his lead-lined suit from the kryptonite radiation of Batgirl's traps, he took out his anger on the 'Cave and everything in it. And he didn't stop until the supports for the 'Cave gave in. He rose above the Gotham City skyline, leaving Wayne Manor's ruins in a Kryptonian-made sink-hole. The only thing left standing was the cemetery, and only because it was located on the edge of the property furthest from the 'Cave.

But the destruction wasn't enough to satisfy him. He needed the satisfaction of seeing the life leaving a person's eyes. And since he couldn't get it from his quarry right now, he'd just have to hunt down one of the many criminals who were currently inactive. Who were all trying to avoid his attention. Well, it wasn't working for them. He already had the perfect candidate in mind.

Lobotomy hadn't worked on the Joker. Death would, of that he was certain.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	12. Safe House

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to Kipling Bunny, Janizary, Tigress2929, and The Book FANGIRL! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The twins were really shook up by the near miss. Wally was too. The last time he'd faced Lord Superman, the Kryptonian had almost killed him. <em>What I wouldn't give to have our Superman with us right now.<em>

Wally looked around at their surroundings. It looked like they were in some very well-lit, almost completely empty bunker. Not at all Bats's style.

The only things in the bunker, besides the six of them, was a miniature version of the computer down in the 'Cave and two vehicles that looked nothing like Batman's usual rides. One looked something like a motorcycle with over-sized tires and the other looked like some kind of tank.

"That's the Batpod and the Tumbler. They're both from Wayne Industries' Archive department," Jai informed him quietly as Artemis, who didn't seemed at all bothered, rushed past them to the computer, Bruce on her heels. Diana was hanging back to comfort Iris. "They're prototypes from R&D. The Tumbler's a jumper, you should see Artie driving it on the rooftops. And that Batpod is actually part of the last Tumbler."

"Did your Bats build it from the old one's parts?"

"No. When the Tumbler is damaged, it ejects the Batpod. See how the tires are exactly the same?" Wally could tell that Jai was trying to calm himself by talking about the machinery.

"What happened to the last Tumbler, then?"

"Bazooka," the kid deadpanned.

Wally chuckled, "Should have known. Jai?"

"Yeah, Flash?" There it was again. The uneasiness in the kid's voice whenever Jai addressed him directly. There was also the fact that Iris's twin had yet to call him by his given name.

"You were two when your dad-?"

"Yeah. And I saw the whole thing too. Our favorite show was about to start and I was just trying to help Mom. You know how some toddlers are with the TV remotes." He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, "I accidentally flipped it to the news channel. Just in time to see Dad..." he trailed off. Jai looked like he was tearing up, "It shouldn't have happened. Dad should still be here."

Wally flinched. _Poor kid. No wonder he's so uneasy around me._ "Iris told me you work up in the Watchtower?" The last thing he wanted was the kid losing it on him. Wally really didn't know how to handle tears.

The dark-haired version of him smiled softly, "Yeah. It's my job to maintain the satellites and their systems. I'm a techie like my mother."

"Who's your mom?"

"Linda West."

_Nuh uh. No way._ "Her last name wasn't Park, was it?" _Please say no._

"It was. Why do you ask?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Just that, in my dimension, she's obsessed with me. To the point that it's _annoying_. Scratch that. It's _beyond_ annoying."

Jai laughed, shaking his head, "Not much different from what Uncle Bruce told us." Seeing the Flash's confusion, the teenager elaborated, "Ever since Dad... well... Mom can't bring herself to talk about him. Uncle Bruce was the one who was the most willing to talk about Dad with Iris and me. Aunt Diana would talk about him too. But we didn't spend much time with her when we were little."

"Why would that be? I mean, you guys and Artie are about the same age and, from the looks of it, you were practically raaised together-"

"But Aunt Diana spent a few years in jail, Wally." Jai seemed to be warming up to him. _Finally._ "Like the rest of the Lords, except for Uncle Bruce, she reformed in jail. They all got early parole for good behavior though. Except for Superman. He was still behind bars when they all got their powers back."

"And your Bats didn't go to jail because...?"

"Because he helped bring them down."

"Hey, Jai?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that, if your dad could see you now, he'd be really proud of you."

Jai smiled sadly, "Thanks, Wally."

* * *

><p>As Wally talked with Jai and Diana comforted a thoroughly freaked out Iris, Bruce followed Artemis to the computer console, standing at her side as she sat in the chair. Outwardly, she didn't look shaken at all. But he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. <em>She's <em>exactly_ like me. The fact that she's keeping her cool enough to run diagnostics means that she's beyond scared._

The girl beside him let out a shocked gasp. Too quiet for the others to pick up on. "What is it, Artie? What's wrong?" he asked soothingly, using the same tone he'd used when he'd first comforted a newly orphaned Dick.

"Take a look for yourself, Bruce," she whispered back, hitting a few keys. The image that she brought up showed a massive sinkhole with a gated cemetery beside it. And a figure in a lead-lined suit flying away towards downtown Gotham.

"That's the manor?" Apparently, Lord Superman was even less in control of himself than he'd been when the League had first met him. And, even though the destruction was to be expected from a revenge-crazed Kryptonian, the very sight was enough to shock him. _We could have been buried down there too._ That thought alone was enough to make him want to forbid Artemis and Iris from accompanying them to the Fortress. They were just kids after all, no matter how much Impulse insisted that she was eighteen.

On the other hand, he knew that he, Diana, and Wally wouldn't stand a chance against Superman without the girls. Now that the Kryptonian had that infernal lead-lined suit.

"What's left of it," Artie replied shakily. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Her eyes were fearful as she met his gaze, "H-he almost got us, Bruce." She looked back at the screen and started shaking, "He almost-"

"Artemis," he said calmly. She met his gaze again and he gave her the most reassuring look that he could, "It's okay, Artie. We're safe."

She took a deep breath, slowly stopped shaking, and gave him a sad smile, "For how long, though? Who knows when he'll find us? I mean, this place is lead-lined, so he shouldn't be able to see us. I doubt that he could hear us either, even though that's still a possibility. And since he doesn't know where this place is, we could probably avoid detection until we figure out how to beat him. If we can, that is. I mean, it's not like we could use kryptonite pepper spray against him. That's the only thing I can think of, you know? Some kind of aerosal spray that could get through the pores of the lead in his suit, if lead even has pores. But I'm not even sure if kryptonite would retain it's radioactive properties that makes it deadly to Superman if it were tampered with like that. We definitely don't have the time to experiment with the stuff, that's for sure. Maybe-"

"Do you always talk this much when you're nervous?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Bad habit I picked up from Tim. Sorry."

Bruce smiled reassuringly at her, "It's alright. There's nothing wrong in losing it every once in a while." His expression turned stern, "But right now isn't exactly the time for it."

"Again, sorry." Artemis turned back to the computer screen.

"The transporter's gone too, isn't it?"

That question brought the other four to the computer console as well.

"What do you mean it's- GREAT JUMPING HERA!" Wally exclaimed, making Artie and Diana both cover their ears. Their superhearing made them extremely sensitive to outbursts like that. "That's the mansion! What happened?"

"Superman's what happened," Jai interjected.

"But with your father's transporter gone, how are we going to get home, Artemis?" Diana asked as she moved to stand right next to Bruce. She gave him a worried look before looking back to the other Amazon.

"I've got the blueprints for the machine right here. It was one of the things I managed to download before Kal-El showed up. I've got your dimension's coordinates in this computer too."

"Good thinking, Bat," Iris said. She still looked shaken, but whatever Diana had said had managed to calm her down.

"How long will it take you to build it after we've beaten your Supes?" Wally asked.

"Not sure. From my understanding, it took Dad three months to build the one we used on you guys."

Wally's eyes got big and Artemis held up a hand to indicate that she wasn't finished, "But that was mostly trial and error. I'd estimate two to four weeks. Less, if you and Iris help out. Of course, that's if any of us make it out of this mess..." she trailed off.

Diana moved closer to Artemis and hugged the teenager's shoulders, "Of course we will. We've faced bigger threats than this before. Right, Bruce?"

Momentarily taken aback that Artie was actually _allowing_ Diana to _hug_ her, Bruce hesitated before answering. "Yes. But that means we must all be on our guard." His expression became even more serious and his voice deepened as he looked at the others, "We can't afford _any_ slips. That means _no_ goofing off." He turned his glare on Wally and Iris, "I mean it."

Very characteristically, Wally blanched. And for the first time, surprising him, Iris did too, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Diana couldn't help a small chuckle as both speedsters shivered under Bruce's scrutiny. The man in question just gave her a look and she gave him a small smile. Which he returned.<p>

She hadn't realized exactly how long they'd been gazing at each other when Wally cleared his throat, "Hate to interrupt, but Bats and I don't have any costumes to speak of, whatsoever." Out of the corner of her eye, Diana was aware of Artemis rolling her eyes at the exchange between her and Batman. The younger princess mouthed 'Get a room', which made Diana's cheeks flush. Wally continued, not even noticing the exchange between the two Amazons, "And you don't have your shoes, Di."

"Easily taken care of," Iris piped up, throwing a ring at him.

Diana was aware that Bruce actually chuckled at the incredulous expression on Wally's face, "Is this-?"

"One of Dad's costume rings? Yeah. Iris and I always carry one with us," Jai interrupted, pulling out another identical ring and carefully, reverently, slipping it back into his pocket.

Artemis tapped a command on the computer console and the floor right beside Wally opened up. He yelped and zipped behind Bruce as a metal costume case rose out of the floor, causing all of them to chuckle at him. Wally's indignant expression as he moved to stand next to Iris made it _very_ clear that he didn't think that it was funny. At all.

The case opened up, revealing an entirely black Batman suit made of Kevlar plates. Artemis punched in another code and another case rose from the floor. This time, a Batgirl suit made of the same material and painted in Artie's colors. "Bruce, you can use Dad's reserve suit. You two are the same size, so it shouldn't be a problem." Artemis removed her Amazonian heels and handed them to Diana, "You might be more comfortable using these, though. I doubt my boots would fit you."

Diana sighed in relief. There was nothing more uncomfortable than fighting crime in shoes that didn't fit.

Artemis turned to Bruce, "Oh, and one more thing. Before you ask, the projector for the Phantom Zone is still in the Fortress."

* * *

><p><em>And yes, this hideout is identical to the one Bruce uses in The Dark Knight. I couldn't resist throwing it in. Hope you wonderful readers like it!<em>

_Big thanks to Janizary for allowing me to use your kryptonite ideas!_

_Please R&R._


	13. Fortress

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, Tigress2929, Ammaviel, Janizary, and lauriedoriew for reviewing!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis!<em>" Uncle J'onn's voice yelled in her mind. She winced. The Martian was _never_ that loud. _He must have heard about what happened._

"_It's okay, J'onn. We're fine, we got out in time._"

"_You're sure that the three of you are alright?_" She paused, hesitating. _Three of us?_ Then it hit her. _Oh yeah, he's not supposed to know about the Leaguers. It's a good thing Dad taught me how to block my mind._

"_Artemis Martha. Answer me._"

"_Sorry, Uncle J'onn. Yes, I'm sure that we're fine. Just shook up. Kal-El almost got us._"

"_I'm coming to get you._"

"_No! You can't leave Tommy and Alfred unprotected! We're okay where we're at. Really, we are_," she did her best to make her mental voice sound reassuring. _If Bruce hadn't calmed me down..._

"_Very well. Where are you?_" There was still worry in the Martian's voice. The remaining Founders' were the only family he had. Their children, his nieces and nephews, were beyond precious to him. Artemis was well aware that J'onn loved them as if they were his own.

"_Hiding._" She could sense his irritation at her through the mental link. "_We're at one of Dad's bunkers. The one he built after you guys... You know what I mean. Sorry._" Being locked up was still a very sore spot for the Founders. It seemed to bug Uncle J'onn less than it did the others, but Artie still didn't like upsetting him.

"_That's not important. The important thing is that you three are unharmed and _safe_. Whatever happens, please promise me that you _will not_ confront Superman._"

"_We won't._" She answered back, knowing full well that it was an outright lie. And she _hated_ lying to a family member like that.

Mistaking her disgust at herself as irritation that he was forbidding her to fight, J'onn seemed somewhat appeased. If only a little. "_I mean it, Artemis. Your father would never forgive me if I let something happen to you._"

That hit the spot, and she squirmed uncomfortably. The Amazon carefully worded her reply, "_I won't do anything stupid, I promise._ _Tell Alfred and Tommy that I love them. Love you._"

"_They send their love, as do I. _Do not_ go looking for Kal-El._" With that, he severed the mental link between them.

"Let me guess. That was Uncle J'onn?" Iris questioned.

Artemis took a moment to answer. Somehow, she'd walked all the way to the other side of the bunker while she'd been communicating with the Martian. Jai was now in her seat at the computer. Bruce and Wally were fully suited up and Diana had already slipped on the heels.

"Earth to Wonder Girl," Iris said, snapping her fingers in front of Artie's face.

She swatted the white-gloved hand out of the way, "Quit it. Yes, that was him."

"And?" Bruce asked, looking even more intimidating in her Dad's old suit, the one he'd worn until very recently, than he had in the old spandex.

"He was just checking on Iris, Jai, and me."

He nodded and turned back to the computer as Artie pulled her old boots on. _Good thing they're red. Otherwise, they'd clash horribly with Mom's armor._ Judging from the smirk on Iris's face, the White Speedster was thinking the same thing.

After pulling on the second boot, Artie noticed that the other four were still engrossed in watching the computer screen.

"Mind telling us what's going on?"

Jai turned the chair around so that he could face her, "Superman's still in Gotham."

"That means he's not at the Fortress," Wally piped up.

Iris rolled her eyes, before placing her gold domino mask on her face, "Gee, Uncle Wally. Somehow, I doubt that we could have figured that out on our own." The White Speedster barely held back a giggle at her own sarcastic remark.

"That's enough," Bruce snapped.

Artie just rolled her eyes at the exchange and moved to stand closer to Diana to get a better view of the screen. The video feed was obviously from another hi-jacked Watchtower satellite and clearly showed Superman flying through downtown Gotham City. Still in the lead-lined suit. _Clearly not one of his robots, then._

"He must be looking for us," Diana said quietly.

"Which means that, if we move _now_, we can go get Dad _and_ the Phantom Zone projector. We can get in and out before he even realizes it!" Artie smiled broadly.

"It's not going to be that simple, Artemis," Bruce spoke up, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "He's bound to have left traps-"

"We can get around those, no prob."

He gave her a warning glare, "Your Superman could also be trying to lure us into a false sense of security. If we go in there, he could show up in less than a minute. We'll have to be-"

"On our guard," Iris interrupted this time. "We know, Batman. Let's go already!"

Flash nodded his head, "The girls are right, Bats. This is a once in a lifetime chance. If we don't move now, we'll definitely lose."

"Wally, girls, listen to Bruce. Once we get inside, how are we to know when Lord Superman shows up? And how will we defend ourselves against him?" Diana seemed clearly worried as she kept her gaze on the screen.

Jai cleared his throat, "I can monitor you from here. Don't forget that we're already in control of three satellites. If I maneuver all of them just right, I'll be able to see the entire perimeter of the Fortress of Solitude. And, if the mission does go south, I'll be able to teleport the five of you out of there."

Batman sighed as all of them turned to him, waiting for his answer, "Alright. But something about this still doesn't feel right."

As the five of them readied themselves for teleportation, the last thing Artemis expected was for Jai to leave the computer and make a beeline for her. She didn't know what he was doing until his arms encircled her and he pulled her close, desperately pressing his lips to hers. "For luck," he whispered as he pulled away.

She was still stunned as the bunker disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>As an ice hallway of the Fortress came into view around them, Impulse gave 'Wonder Girl' a stunned look, "What was that for?" Even Wally and Diana were giving her best friend weird looks.<p>

Batman, however, was already checking the room for threats, "Not now, Impulse." He checked another crevice, "This hallway's clear." His gaze turned to Artie, "My guess is that Lord Superman is keeping your father in or near one of the animal cells. That area is the only place that's warm enough for a human to survive in."

_Darn right. _Iris was well aware that she and Wally were shivering. _Too bad we didn't have time to grab the cold weather gear._ The Wonder Women, both being Amazons, weren't affected by the cold. _And Bruce is just too stubborn to shiver._ Of course, Imp's predicament was easily rectified. All she had to do was vibrate her molecules just so and... _Much better. Too bad Uncle Wally can't do that. Maybe I could..._

"Well, w-what are we w-waiting for?" Said speedster spoke up, teeth chattering. "I'm starting to turn into a Flashsicle."

Iris chuckled and Batman automatically threw another glare her way. "Quiet," he hissed at her before he started walking down a hallway. In the _opposite_ direction of Superman's personal zoo.

* * *

><p>Before Batman could take a third step, Artie was literally right in front of him. And she was <em>livid<em>. "What in Hera's name are you doing, Bruce?" she snapped. "Dad's _that_ way," she said, pointing behind him.

"And how are we to rescue him if your Superman shows up and we don't have the projector?" he countered calmly.

A single tear traced down her face and she looked like she was about to strangle him. But she nodded. And he couldn't help but notice how alike her expressions were to Diana's. Artemis had his mind and his mother's looks. But her emotions were all Diana. That much was clear.

He reached forward and squeezed her shoulder gently, "We can't rush into this blindly, Artie. Lord Superman already has the advantage. We need to outsmart him. And in order to do that, we need to stay _calm_."

She nodded again.

"H-hate to b-break up this p-pow-wow, b-but I'm s-still f-freezing over h-here," Wally shivered from behind them.

Bruce, irritated, rolled his eyes behind the lenses. He felt the cold just as much as Flash did. But he'd been trained to deal with much worse. _It's not Wally's fault that he can't handle it. I have to remember that_. He was about to tell the two speedsters to wait near the animals when Impulse took Flash's hand. Instantly, the Scarlet Speedster stopped shivering.

"How the heck are you doing that?"

"Long story short, I can manipulate the speed of the people I touch. So, in theory, I'm making your molecules vibrate just enough that your body stays at the right temp, Uncle Wally. You probably don't need to know that I've never done this before..."

"Even so," Diana spoke up, "we need to keep moving."

The five of them reached Kal-El's memorial chambers safely. That in itself was unnerving. Batman gave the others a look that clearly meant that they should wait for him in the hallway. _Who knows what kind of traps Lord Superman has in here._ Diana nodded, her expression clearly telling him that he'd better be careful, or she'd kill him herself. Both speedsters nodded their assent.

But Artie adamantly shook her head and grabbed his hand. Stubbornly refusing to let go. _She's afraid of losing me. But I'm not her father._ It had to be the costume he was wearing. He looked _exactly_ like the Artemis' father. And she was terrified of losing her dad. What child wouldn't be?

He wanted her to wait with the others, but they couldn't waste time arguing. Exasperated, he nodded his head at her, and she released his hand. Following him closely as he walked into the room. Nothing. No traps. _Not even the robots._

And the projector was still sitting there. In the exact same spot that it's counterpart sat in his Superman's Fortress. His mind was screaming at him that this was too easy. _Why would Lord Superman not have any type of alarm system? Unless he's truly gone crazy._ When Batgirl and Impulse had first explained the situation to the three of them, Bruce had suspected that Kal-El was still acting logically. Logically for a cookie-cutter criminal. It just didn't make sense for Superman to actually go insane. _But Lord Superman did._ That explained why the Kryptonian had simply left when he could have easily killed Diana. Why he'd wasted his time destroying the mansion when the six of them had slipped through his fingers.

Watching a friend die and then be betrayed by the rest... _That's Superman's weakness. He can't function properly without us._

But he didn't have the time to consider the direction of his thoughts. The Phantom Zone projector was in his hands.

"Can we go get Dad now?"

At his nod Artemis almost ran out of the room, only to be stopped by Diana. Who'd grabbed the teenager's arm firmly, "Slow down, sun and stars. We'll go to your father together, alright?"

_Sun and stars?_

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	14. Leash

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to Tigress2929, lauriedoriew, The Book FANGIRL, DaisyJane, and mbembet for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Batman managed, somehow, to painfully pull himself into a standing position. Every part of his body screaming in agony. But he couldn't focus on that.<p>

Kent usually came to gloat over him every hour, on the hour. And, although he currently had no access to a clock, Bruce knew that too much time had passed. Which meant that Kal-El had left the Fortress. And he needed to get out. _Somehow._

The amount of time the Kryptonian had been gone was not only a stroke of luck on his part, it was also worrisome. Yes, he might just be able to escape and get out of range of the mind dampener (a much larger version of the type that the Injustice League had used on him so long ago) before his captor came back. J'onn would immediately sense him and he would be back home with his children in no time.

His children. They were what he was worried about. If Superman was still gone, that meant that Kent was looking for his kids. _I have to get out of here, I need to protect them._

"Daddy!" _Artemis? If she's here that means that-_

A red, blue, and gold blur interrupted his thoughts by literally smacking into him and taking his breath away. It was indeed his little girl. In her mother's armor... And that confirmed that the Kryptonian hadn't brought her here. She'd come for him. Probably on her own, like her mother would have done. He hugged her fiercely, ignoring the pain in his tortured muscles.

Another blur, this time white, was right behind his daughter. Impulse stopped just short of ramming into him, "You look horrible, Uncle Bruce." Just as sarcastic as Wally had ever been.

Bruce just chuckled painfully and pulled her into his embrace too, "What on earth are you girls doing here? It's not safe," he admonished halfheartedly. _I thought I'd never see them again._

Three more sets of footsteps alerted him to the fact that they weren't alone. His head jerked up. But it was just the other Leaguers. It made sense that his daughter had brought the other Batman over. Ever since he'd told her of that first encounter, she'd idolized the man. Their Diana and Wally though... His daughter must have been desperate.

He'd thought that he'd prepared himself. But, just seeing his wife's counterpart was enough to make his chest ache so badly that he almost couldn't breathe.

And he didn't miss the fact that the younger Batman was hovering protectively near the younger Wonder Woman. Flash, however, was antsy, "I think it's about time you called Jai, Imp."

As soon as the words were out of Flash's mouth, Iris gasped and pulled out of Bruce's hold. _Something's not right._

* * *

><p>Still wrapped in her father's embrace, Artemis immediately recognized the expression on Impulse's face. The same expression she got whenever Jai was hurt. The Leash was letting Iris know that her twin was in trouble. <em>Oh no. Please-<em>

"He f-found Jai," the other teenager choked out. I've gotta go... I've gotta help-"

Dad grabbed Iris's arm gently, "Take their Flash with you. Get your brother out of there."

"We can just teleport-" Wally began, only to be cut off by the older Batman's glare.

"No, you can't. You may have been able to teleport _in_, but the only way out of here is through the front door. And none of your communicators will work here either." Her father pushed Iris toward the other three superheroes, "Irey can make your speed match hers, Flash. If you go _now_, the two of you might make it in time to save Jai. _Go_."

Without a moment's hesitation, Wally extended his hand and Iris zipped forward. The two disappeared.

"But what if Lord Superman attacks them?" Diana questioned. The older Princess was trying to mask her worry and was failing miserably.

Artemis was very aware of how much her father was leaning on her. He'd been hurt badly. She was scared for him and Jai, and now for Iris and Wally too. "Daddy, Kent's got a lead-lined suit. If he gets lucky and manages to catch one of them-"

"Then we have to get out of here right now." The answer came, not from her father, but from the other Batman. He turned to the woman at his side and grasped her hand briefly, "Diana, help Artie with her father. I'll lead the way."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," her father whispered into her ear. His tone told her that he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was trying to reassure her. _Please be careful, Iris. You too, Wally._

* * *

><p>Just running at this speed scared him silly. The last time he'd gone this fast... It had taken the combined strength and wills of the other six Founders to pull him out of the Speed Force. Here, there were five Founders left and only four that <em>might<em> care about him. And those four were nowhere near enough to help. He tightened his grip on Iris's hand. If he was hurting her fingers, she was acting like she didn't feel it. _She probably doesn't notice. Her brother's life is in danger._ Wally's only consolation was that the Leash was still working. He could tell by the fact that Impulse was running with her eyes closed. Relying on the tug of her brother's life.

It still freaked him out that he was following someone who was literally running blind.

A wall zoomed closer and he freaked. But they just ran right through it like they were ghosts. _She said she can vibrate her molecules. And she's faster than me, which means that she can phase through stuff, apparently. I just wish she'd told me that sooner!_

Before he knew it, they were back in the bunker. The Tumbler and the Batpod were both laying in mangled heaps and Jai was crumpled against the base of the computer, Lord Superman marching toward him. They zipped through the Kryptonian and paused by Jai long enough for the both of them to grip the unconscious teenager's arms. Superman's eyes glowed red, but they were already running to Africa at Wally's speed, stopping just long enough for Impulse to have them teleported to the Watchtower. _I guess it doesn't matter if their League sees me now. I just hope that Jai's alright._

Only two of Iris's Leaguers were in the Teleportation Room. Their Green Lantern and a younger superhero in some kind of metal armor with metal wings.

"What happened, Irey?" the younger hero asked.

"Superman," she answered stiffly as GL took her brother from them.

"I've got him, Imp." Lantern turned to the winged man, "Find out where Batgirl is, War Hawk."

The man nodded.

Flash spoke, "Artie, my Diana, my Bats, and your Bats are in Superman's Fortress. You can't beam them out until they get out of there."

"So it's a waiting game then." Something about War Hawk's voice... It sounded a lot like GL's. But the eyes that were glaring suspiciously at him from the helmet were definitely Hawkgirl's. _I wonder if all of the Lords had kids when we first came here._

"Where's Superman?" Iris sounded numb and Wally put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

War Hawk sat in front of the computer screen, leaning forward to give his wings some room, "Throwing a mighty temper tantrum through Gotham City's Park Row. And I don't know how we're going to stop him. Especially since Supergirl left."

"Did your Kara stay in the future too?"

But he didn't get an answer. Iris started shaking and War Hawk was instantly at her side, trying hard to console her, "It's okay, Irey. Jai will be fine. He's tough. He'll make it." The way that the man literally took Iris from him and was holding her told Wally something. _War Hawk's her boyfriend._

If the situation were different, he'd be teasing her about it. _But now's not the time. C'mon Bats and Di._ Artie's voice came over the com channel, requesting transportation for four and for a medical team to be ready. Without hesitation, Wally teleported them up.

* * *

><p>When Superman returned to the Fortress, he immediately knew that something was wrong. As soon as he stepped into the memorial chamber, he could feel it. He looked around, checking items off in the mental list in his head. He froze when his gaze rested on the Phantom Zone projector. Or rather, on the pedestal where the projector <em>should<em> have been.

He sped to Batman's cell, only to find it completely empty. _That's where the other five were. They were _here_. And they took Batman and the projector._ He had no doubts now that Batgirl was the ring-leader. And that she was planning to send him to the Phantom Zone. He'd snap her neck before he let that happen.

Kal-El was _furious_. _No one_ bested him like that. Yes, Batgirl, Impulse, and their little Leaguer friends had the projecter for the Phantom Zone. And no doubt they had stockpiles of kryptonite. But he had the lead-lined suit. And the only way that you could beam someone into the Zone was if they were standing still. You had to catch your victim by surprise.

_I'm not easy to surprise, Batgirl. You and your pathetic little League are going to wish that you'd never been born._

* * *

><p>Batman awoke in a dark room. The last thing he remembered was leaning against his daughter as she called for teleportation to the Watchtower. He turned his head, trying to get a better glimpse of his surroundings. <em>Bad idea.<em> He groaned as the muscles in his neck and shoulders screamed in protest. _I'm worse off than I thought. Definitely getting too old for this..._

Vaguely, he was aware of a woman in Amazonian armor shifting in the chair next to the bed. She leaned closer to him. His first thought was that it was his Diana. _But my wife's gone. She's gone._ A soft sob escaped his lips.

"Shh, Daddy," Artemis soothed, kissing his temple as she clasped his hand in hers. "It's okay. You're safe."

"Where's Tommy? And Alfred?"

"They're safe. Tommy's asleep next to you," she inclined her head toward the other side of the bed. The bed that he and his Diana had shared on the Watchtower. "And Alfred's asleep in my room. J'onn brought them up about an hour ago," she finished gently. _So much like her mother._

He turned his head toward the right and, by the light of the stars, was just able to make out his son's sleeping form. A weight lifted from his chest. _They're okay._ Bruce reached over and pulled his son close to his right side. He tugged on Artie's hand and she wordlessly curled up against his left side. Pillowing her head on his chest. They weren't whole without Diana. But, for the first time in over a month, Bruce was finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	15. Defective

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to lauriedoriew, Tigress2929, mbembet, and The Book FANGIRL for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Martian's eyes glowed for one more second, then faded to their normal dull red, "But why would you agree to help us? After all that we put you through the last time you were here..."<p>

Batman just glared at the other J'onn, "We aren't helping _you_. As far as I see it, you and the rest of the Lords asked for this when you didn't stop your Superman the _first_ time that he killed. If it weren't for those kids, you'd be handling this on your own." The other J'onn was still in his Lord's guise. Which put him and Diana both on edge.

"Why do you still wear that costume?" his Princess asked scathingly, her hand firmly gripping his. The Martian didn't even give the gesture a second glance. _Probably because he's used to his Batman and Wonder Woman._

"To remind myself and the rest of the League to never fall on that path again."

"Are you done cross-examining us, J'onzz?" Bruce said through clenched teeth. He wanted to check on Jai. It had been a full day and the kid still hadn't gained consciousness.

That was where Flash was. The three of them had gotten attached to the three teenagers, but Wally was closer to the twins. Just as Bruce and Diana were closer to Artie. _At least the rest of her family is safe._ He remembered the relief he'd felt when he'd stood to the side as little Tommy had run full force to Artemis, an older Alfred on the kid's heels, the kid demanding to know where his dad was. Half of the mission had been accomplished.

But only half. Lord Superman was still on the loose. But now... Now, Bruce surmised that the Kryptonian was enraged. Which made the alien even more deadly.

And the World's Greatest Detective was at a loss as to how they were going to bring him down. That meant only one thing. _I need to talk with Artie's father. _After_ Diana and I check on Jai._

* * *

><p>Artemis carefully pulled herself away from her father's side. After she was certain that he and Tommy were still asleep, and that she hadn't disturbed them, she turned towards the door. But as soon as she'd turned away, her father's hand grabbed her wrist.<p>

"Where are you going, Sweetheart?" _Sweetheart._ That had been her father's nickname for her since the day she was born. Which was why she'd stalked off when Jai had called her 'sweetie.' _Poor Jai._ She wished that she could take back all the times she'd given him the cold shoulder. _He really did... _does_ care about me. He almost died because of me..._

She couldn't control the sobs.

Her father pulled her back down next to him, gently pulling his other arm from around her brother so that he could hold her to his chest, "I miss her too, Artie." His voice broke as she cried softly.

Artie fought to gain control of herself, "I miss Mom, Daddy. But Jai-" She almost couldn't breathe. "Superman hurt Jai. Uncle J'onn doesn't know if he... if h-he'll m-make i-it."

Daddy was quiet for a second, "Is that where you were going?"

Unable to speak right away, she nodded against his chest. He shifted, slowly, until they were both sitting, "Then go to him. Tommy and I will be there as soon as we can."

She shook her head sharply and forced him to lie back down, "Daddy, you can barely stand. You need to rest. If I have to use Mom's lasso to tie you to the bed... Hera help me, I will."

He chuckled sadly, "Alright, Sweetheart. But you _will_ call me if anything happens, young lady."

Artie kissed his cheek, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Flash sat in the chair next to Jai's bed, watching the kid as he breathed with the aid of the respirator. Iris and her mother were both asleep, curled up on the couch that was pushed up under the window. The older Linda had seemed more reserved than the Linda from his dimension. <em>Probably has to do with the fact that she's already lost her husband and might lose her son too.<em>

He felt guilty. Not once had he even thought to question the so-called 'golden opportunity' that had landed in their laps. _I pushed for us to go and leave Jai behind. With no protection whatsoever._ "Some hero I am, huh, Jai?"

"It wasn't your fault, Wally," Artemis's low Bat-voice spoke from right behind him, making him jump so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. _I didn't even _hear_ the door open._

He turned his head to look at her and immediately noticed that she was back in her Batgirl costume. _She probably keeps a spare one up here just like our Bats does._ Her cowl was down and her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Is your Dad okay, Bat?"

She nodded, "He's fine. Sleeping." Artie's eyes were on Jai as she moved to the other side of the bed. She didn't even hesitate as she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his, "C'mon, Jai. If you live through this, you can call me whatever stupid nickname you can think of. Okay? I need you to hang on."

"I... uh... If you need me, I'll be... waiting outside. Yeah, that's it." Red-faced, he turned to the door.

"Wally," Artemis said softly. For a minute, he thought it was Di talking to him. The past few days, he'd really seen Bats in her, but this was the first time that he'd seen Wonder Woman in Batgirl.

"Yeah, Bat?"

"Thanks. If it weren't for you and Iris-"

He zipped over and gave her a quick hug, "He'll be okay, Artie. I'll be right outside if you need me."

As soon as the door to Jai's room closed, Flash sat in the hallway, his back against the wall. _This just keeps getting worse and worse. Jai could very well die... And how the heck are we gonna beat Lord Superman?_

* * *

><p>When Diana, Batman at her side, rounded the corner and saw Flash sitting there, she automatically assumed the worst. She'd released Bruce's hand so that she could operate the door controls when the speedster's hand gripped her wrist.<p>

"He's the same, Di. Artie's in there."

"Alone?" Bruce questioned.

Wally nodded, "Well, sort of. Linda and Iris are still in there, but they both zonked out about half an hour ago. I walked out 'cause I think Bat wanted some privacy.

Diana immediately felt concern for Artie, "Is she alright, Wally?"

"I think so. She's just worried about him."

"We all are," Batman spoke softly. "But we can't afford to get distracted now. Lord Superman is still on the loose and he managed to murder over a hundred people last night. Gotham's Park Row is completely gone." Something about Bruce's voice instantly filled Diana with worry. He only got that tone when he'd been brooding, as Alfred had told her once. _It must just be that it's Gotham._

"How the heck are we supposed to stop him, Bats?"

"Our lassos," Diana spoke up.

"Di, we're trying to _stop_ him, not make him tell the truth. We already _know_ that he's crazy."

"Diana's lasso is _unbreakable_, Wally. That means that Artemis's is too. If we can somehow capture him... You two go in there and see if you can convince Artie and Iris to come to the Monitor Womb."

"Where are you going, Bats?"

"I'll be waiting there for you." Bruce immediately turned and walked away from them.

Wally looked Diana's way questioningly and she just shrugged.

"So, Di... How long have you and Bats been... together?"

_Hera._ She rolled her eyes, "Is that really any of your business, Flash?"

"No, but-"

"Do you really want to keep Batman waiting?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head fervently and zipped back into Jai's room. Diana couldn't help chuckling as she followed him.

* * *

><p>Even though there was no hint to her approach, Bruce knew that Artemis was walking up behind him. He barely caught her reflection on the monitor. He had expected her to be the first one to come. He just hadn't expected her to wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind.<p>

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you." She squeezed gently and let go, moving to stand at his side. _She changed her costume._ "I doubt I would have been able to stay calm without your help."

"We're not done yet." That kind of close contact was unfamiliar to him, just as Diana holding his hand was. But it didn't unnerve him as much as Superman hugging him when he and the other five had come back from World War II. He actually enjoyed the feel of the Princess's hand in his.

"Diana said something about using my mother's lasso?" Batgirl lifted her cowl back over her face. Every time her mother had been mentioned, she'd hid in some way or another. _Hence the reason why she changed out of her mom's armor. She's not handling her mother's death._ Artemis was a Wayne through and through.

"Where are the others?"

"Diana and Wally are still trying to convince Iris to come. She doesn't want to leave her mom alone." She turned slightly and rested her hip against the console, head cocked to the side as if she was listening for something, "Scratch that, they're coming down the hall right now. What are you looking at, by the way?"

"Satellite feed on Superman." He played the video of Lord Superman in Crime Alley. On the very street where his parents had died. For the tenth time since Wally had teleported them up to the Watchtower, he watched Lord Superman fly in and begin turning Gotham's oldest district into ruins. Unconsciously, he clenched his left fist.

Artemis stiffened, "Wait a minute. Go back five seconds."

Bruce did and froze the frame. It was a shot of Superman's back as he flew. "What did you see?"

"Zone in. Look at the back of his neck."

He did and he could barely make out a thin line. A seal that shouldn't be there. "That makes sense now. Your Hamilton didn't keep a lead-lined suit out of nostalgia. He made a _defective_ one. He was hoping that your Superman would steal the suit and that you or one of the League would notice the seal."

"Looks like you're not going to have to talk to my dad after all."

"How did you-?"

"Deductive reasoning. I'm the daughter of my world's greatest detective, remember?" Her expression turned thoughtful just as the door to the Monitor Womb opened and Diana, Wally, and Iris walked in. War Hawk right behind the younger speedster.

Artie continued as if they weren't even there, "All we've gotta do is find some way to pop the seal. The kryptonite will weaken him enough to slow him down so we can use the projector on him."

"Pop what seal?" Impulse asked as War Hawk wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Batgirl smiled, actually _smiled_, at her best friend, "Bats and I found a weak spot in Kal-El's suit." Batman was a little distracted by how much her smile looked like Diana's. He gave his Amazon a glance which she returned.

"Too bad Jai can't see this right now," the White Speedster spoke up bitterly.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	16. 11th Hour

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to lauriedoriew, mbembet, Tigress2929, Janizary, and The Book FANGIRL for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rex squeezed Impulse's shoulder, trying to comfort her. But his charm wasn't working on her like it usually did. She couldn't stop thinking about Jai. <em>If he dies... What on earth am I going to do? I've never been separated from him like this before.<em>

She and War Hawk stood next to Artie, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Uncle J'onn. Who was addressing the rest of the JLU. Trying to find volunteers to go on their mission. The Martian wouldn't be going with them, but he had a good reason. He was the medical expert of the team and, as such, he was staying to look after Jai. The others, judging from their uncomfortable looks, weren't about to step up to the plate.

_Our job is to protect others. To put our lives on the line, so that innocent people can be safe. This room is full of hypocrites._ Judging from the looks on the faces of the ones standing next to her, they were thinking the same thing. Especially Batgirl and the other League's Batman. Both of them were clenching their left fists.

And Artie had finally had enough. She stepped forward, her posture showing how furious she was. Usually, it was Impulse who kept Batgirl from doing something stupid. _But, right now, I honestly don't care._

"When we joined this _Justice_ League, we all took an oath. That oath meant that we would do _everything_ in our power to uphold the law. To protect the innocent. But I have never seen so many _cowards_ in my entire life! Not even among the criminals in Gotham!" With that, she turned and stomped off to the Founder's meeting room. Impulse followed right behind her. War Hawk, Bruce, Diana, Wally and J'onn behind them. _Uncle Bruce told me once that fear is dangerous. Looks like the League's letting their fear control them._

The only Leaguers who followed them to the meeting room were Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

Her mother and Uncle Bruce were waiting for them in the room. Tommy and Alfred were staying with Jai.

* * *

><p>As the door closed behind the little group, Bruce couldn't help but frown. He hadn't expected the entire Leauge to volunteer, but he'd expected more than just the three Stewarts.<p>

It still irked him that he couldn't go. Artie had vehemently argued against him when he'd tried broaching the subject. And Tommy had refused to let go of him until he'd promised, and pinky swore, that he would be staying on the Watchtower.

Artie slumped into the chair next to him, thumping her head on the table in frustration. He reached over and rubbed her back gently. The younger Batman and Diana sat on his daughter's other side while Shayera and John sat beside him. Flash sat next to his teammates and Iris, her mother, and Rex sat next to them. J'onn excused himself to check on Jai.

"So..." Wally began uncertainly. "What's the plan?"

Linda spoke up, "The plan is that the girls are staying _here_."

"Linda-" Bruce began, but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare, _Linda_ me, Bruce. I am _not_ loosing Iris. And I _know_ that you're not planning on loosing _your_ daughter."

"Mom!" Iris complained, her cheeks turning bright red. The other Leaguers looked very uncomfortable and Bruce couldn't help a small smirk. _Apparently, they've never encountered an overprotective mother before._

Shayera stretched her wing around her son and gently brushed Linda's upper arm with the tip, "They'll be okay, Lin. We've trained them to be the best."

"You may be willing to risk your child's safety, Shay, but I'm not."

And Artie had had enough, "But we're _not_ children anymore, Aunt Linda!" Just hearing his daughter say that _hurt_. She and Tommy were his babies. Always would be. _But now's not the time for that conversation._

Ex-Lord Batman sighed, "Artie's right, Linda."

"She's only seventeen!"

Diana cleared her throat, "Artemis has proved herself to be an experienced warrior, Mrs. West." Flash shifted uncomfortably at the title and Bruce found himself smirking again. _My Diana would be laughing if she saw this._ The thought brought on a hint of sadness. Younger Wonder Woman continued, completely ignoring the 'mother bear' look on Linda's face, "And so has your daughter."

* * *

><p>"They're not going on the mission alone. We'll be with them the entire time," Batman finally found his voice. He'd expected the dynamics of this little group to be <em>much<em> different. He hadn't expected them to act like a close-knit family.

Linda gave him the same look that she'd given Diana. And it actually _intimidated_ him. Not that he was going to let anyone know that.

"You can't guarantee their safety, Batman. My _son_ is in a coma because of that monster."

Artemis was quick to defend him, "That wasn't their fault! It..." she gulped and he gripped her arm. She sent him a grateful look before continuing, "It was mine. I wasn't on my guard and I didn't account for all of the variables. Which is why we're having this meeting."

Linda's face softened, "It wasn't your fault either, Artie. But you and Iris are still not going."

"Mom," Iris spoke softly, gripping her mother's forearm tightly, "If we don't stop Superman _now_, he'll just get tired of trying to draw us out."

Flash nodded, "He could easily throw Mt. Everest and bring us down. We have to do _something_."

"I'm not saying that we just sit here. All I'm saying-"

Green Lantern fixed Linda with a steady stare, "Linda, the girls are our most powerful members. If they don't go with us, then we'll stand _no_ chance of succeeding."

Batman watched as his older counterpart gave Iris's mother a gentle look, "Lin, they've trained for this kind of thing. They _can_ do this."

"_Hello_." Iris apparently had had enough, "No need to talk over our heads. We're sitting right here, ya know."

"Not exactly your best joke, Imp," Artie spoke up. There was no doubting the self-satisfied tone in her voice. "We'll be careful, Aunt Linda."

The older woman nodded, taking a deep breath, "Alright. Fine. Just how do you plan on taking Clark out?"

About half an hour later, they filed out. None of the other Leaguers were in sight, and Bruce found himself clenching his left fist again._ Artie was right. Cowards, all of them._

Artemis was still in the meeting room with her father. The Stewarts disappeared in the direction of Monitor Womb. Flash, Iris, and Linda had already turned the corner towards Jai's room. Which left him alone with Diana. They would be leaving in ten minutes to set their ambush.

"Are you alright, Bruce?" she asked softly.

"Fine."

She ducked her head shyly. And he immediately wanted to tell her... _Linda was right. There's a good chance that not all of us will live through this. Might as well..._

"Princess."

"Hmm?" Diana's eyes watched his face carefully.

He motioned her toward an empty room right off the corridor.

"Bruce? What-"

"Diana, I need you to listen to me." He pushed his cowl back and gently placed his hands on her upper arms. "If anything happens, I want you to know... I love you. And I should have told you much sooner than this."

She pressed her palm to his cheek, "It's okay, Bruce. You've already told me your reasons-"

He stopped her with a kiss, apparently catching her by surprise. After a second, she responded. _I definitely should have done this _much_ sooner._

* * *

><p>As soon as Tommy, Alfred, and the three Wests filed out of Jai's room, Batgirl appeared from the shadows and walked in. Five minutes left until she had to meet with the rest of the team for teleportation to the ruins of Park Row. The middle of Gotham's Crime Alley was now the best place for them to confront Superman, as there was no longer any reason to worry about innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. As a matter of fact, most of Gotham City's population had already begun a mass exodus.<p>

Jai still looked the same. Uncle J'onn had told her that his condition had improved overnight, but there was no evidence of that in Jai's appearance. She pushed her cowl back as she sat on the edge of the bed. Running the fingers of her right hand through his hair.

"I _know_ you heard me earlier, Jai," she spoke softly. "And I _know_ that you can hear me now. I w-want... No, I _need_ you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I thought you were shallow. I'm sorry for all of the times I snapped at you. I'm sorry that I kept pushing you away. And I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. This is all my fault. I should _never_ have dragged you or Iris into this."

Artemis laid her head on Jai's chest, listening to him breathe as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She almost jumped when the door whooshed open.

"Artie," Batman, not her father, said softly. "It's time to go."

She sat up slowly and nodded her head, "Alright." She replaced her cowl and made it halfway to the doorway before backtracking to Jai's bedside, "I'll be right back, okay?" Her lips met his for a second time, "_Hang on_."

Batgirl turned towards Bruce, whose face was sympathetic. Not a word passed between them. But both headed to the Monitor Womb, their steps matching perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	17. Showdown

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to Tigress2929, mbembet, Theshadowwithinyoursoul, ieatcookies, and The Book FANGIRL for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Before we go down there-"<p>

"We already know, Bruce," Iris rolled her eyes and Flash found himself chuckling. Ever since Bats had told him to 'shut up', the infamous Batglare didn't seem all that menacing to him anymore. Iris continued, "I'm supposed to stick by Uncle Wally."

Artemis crossed her arms, looking very much like a mini-Bat, but the smirk on her face was all Diana, "And I'm supposed to stick by you and Di."

"I still don't like the idea of someone so... so _green_ leading us," Ex-Lord Green Lantern spoke up, earning him a glare from both Batman and Batgirl.

"Ex-Lord Hawkgirl rolled her eyes at her husband, "I don't know why you're so upset about it, John." She tapped her mace against her palm, "As long as I can get in a few good hits on Kent, I don't see a problem with this." Age didn't seem to have changed this Shayera one bit. _Always eager to bust heads._ In a way, Wally was glad that the Ex-Justice Lords, the ones who were still sane anyway, were almost no different from his League. Otherwise, he'd be pretty freaked out by now. His mind was still on the last time he'd fought Lord Superman.

* * *

><p>Batgirl stood by Batman and Wonder Woman and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of deja vu. How many times had she stood in this room with her parents, her world's Batman and Wonder Woman, waiting to be sent on a mission? Too many to count. Now, Dad was too injured to go. And Mom... <em>Can't think of her right now. Gotta focus.<em>

She watched as Wally and Iris disappeared, each carrying about ten lead-lined plastic tarps apiece. The two speedsters, who both moved fast enough that they couldn't be picked up by Kal-El's superhuman senses, were setting up the tarps as decoys. Only a small handful of those would actually be used as cover by the three teams.

The plan was that the Wests and the Stewarts would serve as the bait and distractions. The five of them would try to draw Superman between both Amazons. The princesses would then use their lassos to stop him long enough so that Impulse could zip up behind the alien, a piece of kryptonite in her hand, pull the defective seal apart, and lodge the radioactive rock into the suit. Artie and Diana would then release Kal-El so that Batman could use the Phantom Zone projector on him.

That was Plan A. Artemis was well-aware that even the best laid preparations often didn't go as planned. Losing Mom hadn't been a part of the plan that long month ago.

She wasn't able to keep her soft sob in this time.

Before she even knew what was happening, Bruce had turned her to face him, his hands resting on her shoulders reassuringly. He leaned down slightly until his gaze was level with hers, "Focus, Artie." The words weren't much in the way of comfort, but they were _exactly_ what she needed to hear.

Not caring that she was probably embarrassing him, she hugged him fiercely. Completely surprised when he returned the gesture. She pulled away and gave him a sheepish look that he returned with a mock glare. She rolled her eyes and turned to Diana, "If Superman gets you in his sights, _get out immediately_. No matter what."

"Artemis-"

"I'm not losing you like I lost Mom," the younger Amazon stated plainly.

Diana nodded her head, "Alright."

Artie turned her gaze to Batman, letting him know that the same went for him too. Knowing full well that he would never agree to do such a cowardly thing. She could care less what he thought. By the gods, she wasn't planning on losing any one else.

Uncle J'onn then transported the Stewarts, waiting a full minute. Aunt Shayera's voice came over the comlink, whispering that they were in the clear. Artie's eyes moved to the screens that showed the feed from the three satellites that she and Jai had hijacked. The three watching the Fortress. No sign of Superman on the outside. He was probably still too infuriated to pay any attention to what his superhearing must be picking up from Gotham. _That's for the best though. We don't want him anywhere near Crime Alley until we're all set._

It would be War Hawk who would be challenging Superman. _It's a good thing his armor is made of Nth metal._ Out of the eight of them, he would be the one most likely to come away with only minor cuts and scrapes. Nth metal was one of the few things that was completely impervious to magic. Which, therefore, made it nigh invincible against Superman. As long as the crazed Kryptonian didn't get a lock on it with his eye beams. Another blessing about the defective lead-lined suit. Superman may have gone crazy, but he wasn't stupid enough to risk his suit's integrity just so that he could blast someone to ashes. Unfortunately.

Before she knew it, it was their turn. As Diana and Bruce stood on either side of her on the teleportation pad, she gripped both of their hands. Holding onto them as if her life depended on it. Which it probably did. Both squeezed her hands reassuringly as their molecules were disassembled.

Their molecules were reassembled very close to the tarp that they would be taking shelter in for the moment. As quietly as possible, all three slipped under the lead-lined tarp, waiting for Uncle J'onn's all clear signal. The Martian had been watching the feed from the hijacked satellites while he'd teleported the teams. Making sure that Superman wasn't wising up to what they were doing. As soon as the signal clicked across the comlink, Diana kissed Batman full on the lips before taking off to her hiding place. Artie hugged his neck and took off too, leaving him with the projector.

_We're probably shocking him with all of these affectionate displays._ Artemis couldn't help but smirk at the thought. _Focus, Batgirl._

* * *

><p>Batman shook his head. Ever since he'd come here with Flash and Wonder Woman, it seemed as if no one had <em>any<em> ounce of respect for him anymore. Although Diana's kisses and Artie's hugs didn't bother him, he actually enjoyed them, it was Flash's newfound bravado that irked him. The pipsqueak _always_ cowered whenever he was caught by one of Bruce's looks. But, now, the Scarlet Speedster didn't seem the least bit intimidated by him. And Wally had a big mouth. The _entire_ League would learn of his soft side in no time. And that in no way helped his image. At all.

He'd worry about that later. War Hawk was taking his place, front and center, yelling for Superman to show. Calling the Kryptonian a coward and several other names in Thanagarian. And, even though Batman didn't understand a word of it, the young man's tone was enough to convey his meaning. Kal-El wouldn't ignore this.

Judging from the sonic boom, he was right.

Lord Superman landed so hard that he cracked the asphalt, creating a mini crater. One of Green Lantern's constructs flew at the alien, knocking him right into Hawkgirl's mace. Her swing sent the Kent flying into the base of one of the few solitary walls that had been left standing by the Kryptonian's earlier rampage.

War Hawk took the opportunity to taunt the supervillian further, flying in Batman's general direction. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern right behind their son. But the Kryptonian wasn't following them. He continued to stand just out of range of the projector. Batman couldn't see the man's face because of the sun glaring off the visor of the lead-lined suit, so he couldn't guess at the reason why until Kent turned right. Heading directly toward Batgirl's hiding place. _Get out of there, Artie! Now!_

But he knew that she wouldn't budge. She was her father's daughter. Which meant that she was like him too. She wouldn't back down, even if she knew that she stood a good chance of getting killed.

He stood up, throwing the tarp away from himself. The Phantom Zone projector very obviously in sight in his left hand, "Superman!" The Kryptonian turned toward him.

* * *

><p>"Batman!" Diana shouted, panicking as she threw her own tarp away. He looked at her, his expression frantic as he mouthed for her to get out of there. That was when she felt someone lift her up and carry her away at a speed much faster than her own. "Put me down, Flash! Put me down, now!" Her tone conveyed that she <em>would<em> hurt him if he didn't obey her _immediately_.

"Take it easy, Di. Imp's got Bats."

"What about Artie?"

Her answer came as a small, black-caped figure slammed into her and hugged her fiercely.

"Keep it down, Diana," Artemis whispered urgently as she disengaged herself. "We're still close enough for Kal-El to get us."

She lowered her voice, "The Stewarts?"

"Right here," Ex-Lord Green Lantern spoke up from behind her. "Once Clark saw the three of you, he completely forgot that we were even there." Three of you. Diana knew what that meant. Herself, Artie, and Bruce.

And then he was striding toward her and Diana didn't even _see_ Impulse at his side. All she could think of was getting her arms around him. He didn't even protest as she pulled him close to her. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," she whispered fiercely.

"You scared _me_," Batman answered back. Whispering so softly that she was sure that the only one who heard was Batgirl. He pulled away from her, raising his voice just enough for the others to hear, "We don't have much time before Superman finds us."

"Full-frontal assault then?" War Hawk asked, almost eagerly. _He is most definitely Shayera's son._

Green Lantern sent his son an exasperated look, "As much as I hate to admit it, Rex is right. That's probably our best chance now."

Shayera turned to Iris, her expression and tone stern, "You had a chance at the seal, Impulse. Why didn't you take it?"

Imp looked to the ground, looking completely ashamed of herself, "I saw him look Batgirl's way. I panicked. The only thing I could think of was getting her _out_ of there."

"You can't make another mistake like that, Imp," Flash said gently. "Okay?"

She nodded solemnly, "Okay."

Right at that moment, Batman flew at Diana and Artie, knocking them both to the ground. It took her a second to realize that the agonizing scream of pain was coming from him.

"Bruce!"

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	18. Victory?

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to mbembet, Janizary, lauriedoriew, The Book FANGIRL, and Tigress2929 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Immediately the team surrounded Batman protectively. Batgirl could tell that he was losing consciousness. And <em>fast<em>.

"J'onn, get Batman out. _Now_!" She pulled Diana away from the younger Bruce as he disappeared.

"Bruce," the older Princess whispered softly.

"He'll be fine," Artie tried to console her, desperately wishing that he would be. _If we lose him too..._

"We've got to move," Aunt Shayera spoke up as Artie picked up the projector from where Batman had dropped it. _The only damage is a few scrapes. Thank goodness._

"What the heck happened?" War Hawk asked as they ducked into the sewers. Which would not protect them for long.

Artemis tightened her jaw. _I will _not_ lose it. Not now._ She handed the Phantom Zone projector to Rex, "My guess is that Superman tried to hit both Diana and myself with his Heat Vision in one go. Batman was the only one who saw him coming."

"But why would he use his Heat Vision if-?"

Uncle John cut Wally off, "He stayed just out of range of Iris's kryptonite and took his helmet off."

Imp clenched her fists, "That coward." Then she leaned against the wall, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"It's no one's fault but Lord Superman's," Diana said, finally finding her voice.

"How in hog heaven are we gonna stop him now?" Wally questioned, leaning against the wall next to Impulse.

"We'll just have to do _whatever_ it takes," Shayera cut in.

Even though Artemis knew what her aunt was implying, she said nothing as she began leading the way to a safer portion of the sewers. Hawkgirl had a tendency to talk like that, but she _never_ followed through on her death threats. Still, what else could they do? _That Kryptonian's just toying with us._ How on earth were they going to defeat him now? They had to ground him somehow. The only way to do that was to expose him to the kryptonite. _I'd trade all of my powers for the ability to fly right now._ But that wasn't possible. The only thing she could think of was... "I've got an idea."

"Oh no. I know that tone, Wayne. No. Whatever you've got planned, _no_. Absolutely _no_," Iris shook her head emphatically. "I'm not interested in suicide."

It had taken Artemis _forever_ to convince the team to let her do this. Diana had even accused her of putting Bruce's sacrifice to waste. To which the younger Amazon had vehemently pointed out that Batman wasn't dead. Diana, of course, hadn't meant _that_. But Artie was already at the end of her emotional rope.

In the end, it was only Flash's offer to stand by to pull her out of there that convinced them.

And here she was calling Superman, her mother's murderer, down for a talk.

"So, you think that if you just give yourself over, you'll save your little friends," the Kryptonian mocked. From _behind_ her. Of course, Artie had already heard him coming a mile away.

She turned to him, just glaring, "Not exactly."

He laughed, still hovering in the air, "You actually _believe_ that you could win against _me_?" He shook his head, "Really, Artemis, you should know better. Given who you're related too..."

Indirect mention of her mother. Kent knew how her father thought, which meant that he knew how her mind worked too. He knew _exactly_ the right things to say to unsettle her. Only one thing kept her focused. Two people, actually. Jai and Bruce. If she and the team beat Superman today, those two had a chance of survival. If they were defeated... _I can't even _think_ about what will happen to everyone._

None of that showed on her face. Batgirl just smirked at Kal-El, "I _do_ know better. All I want to know is... _Why_?" She was just the distraction. If she could get him to land, just long enough for Iris to make her move... But she did want answers too. She deserved them.

"Why? You have the _audacity_ to challenge me and you want to know _why_?" _At least I've got him talking. C'mon, you Boy Scout reject. Just _land_!_

"Given who I'm related to..." That was pushing it. Throwing his own words back at him like that could possibly anger the alien just enough that he would just incinerate her. But Kal-El just laughed again.

"You are most definitely your father's daughter." He came closer to the ground. But still not close enough. "Which means that you've probably already figured it out."

"All I've figured is that you're a crazed, power hungry murderer."

He glared at her, "Impulsive like your mother too. And wrong. I don't want power. I want _order_."

"With you in charge, of course," she added sarcastically.

He ignored her tone, "Naturally. It only makes sense that the most powerful beings should guide the weak. Your parents and the rest never really saw things my way, of course."

"That's because when you say 'guide', you actually mean 'terrorize," she said scathingly. And with that, both of his booted feet were firmly on the ground. _Thank Hera!_

"You misunder- AHHH!" He sank to his knees. Impulse had finally succeeded. _The gods be praised!_

Artemis smirked at him, "You see, the problem with crazies like you, is that they tend to lose sight of what is _really_ important."

He didn't answer. At least, not with words. The last thing Artemis saw was Superman's red glowing eyes. And then her world went black.

* * *

><p>Imp hadn't realized that she was shaking, violently, until Diana's hand gripped her shoulder firmly. She stilled as both of them watched from under another lead-lined tarp as Batgirl marched into the center of what used to be the main road of Gotham's Park Row. Artemis stopped less than four feet from the spot where her grandparents had been shot and killed. <em>I don't think she even realizes it. If she does... I doubt that she'll mention that to her dad. Or Bruce, for that matter.<em>

Both women watched in silence as Superman swooped in from behind Artie. If Diana's hand hadn't been holding her in place, Iris would have already gotten her best friend out of there. _But I can't. And she's too stubborn to move until I get the kryptonite into that suit._

Artie's patent 'you're not getting away with this' glare as she turned towards the Kryptonian told Impulse that she'd heard Kal-El come up behind her. That was at least some comfort. Bat must also have said something right, 'cause the alien's feet came closer to the ground. _But not close enough. And there's nothing close enough to him that I can vault off of._

A few more words were apparently exchanged between the two they were watching. And Batgirl's voice was rising with her temper. _Stay cool, Artie. Ya gotta stay cool._

And then... Hallelujah! Kent's feet were on the ground. And Iris was zipping up behind him. In no time at all, she'd managed to rip the seal and stuff the kryptonite into his suit. She actually was _very_ satisfied with herself when he cried out and fell to his knees.

She was still standing right behind Kal-El as Batgirl stepped forward. Artie wasn't able to resist to rubbing Superman's nose in his own defeat. Heck, Iris actually found it pretty funny herself. Until two thin beams of red shot from Superman and hit Artie full in the chest.

"BAT!"

* * *

><p>Flash crouched under his tarp, which was to Artie's right side. Since her right arm was her throwing arm, they'd agreed that Superman would not try to approach her from that side. Since he was acting so cowardly lately, according to all three teenagers. <em>Killing a woman who was only trying to protect her daughter does rate a ten plus on the cowardly scum sale.<em>

Imp and Diana were located behind Artie. And Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and War Hawk were located a little further behind those two, but still close enough to step in and give Lord Superman a good beating if this plan went south like the last one. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about Batman. _But their J'onn hasn't called us or anything. That means he's probably still hanging on. Bats is too stubborn to die on us. At least, I hope so..._

Wally stiffened when Superman came up. _Behind_ Artie. He tensed further, preparing to zip in there and get her out. The only thing that kept him in his spot was the fact that this was their last shot. If he pulled Artemis out of there too soon... All of them were dead. Yeah, he and Imp could probably escape for a little while. But even the fastest people alive had to stop to rest sometime. Superman... Well, as long as the sun was shining in some part of the world, there was no escaping him for long.

Being closer to Batgirl's position, he could actually make out what she was saying. She was asking Superman why he did it. Why he'd murdered her mother. And Flash couldn't help feeling sad for her. It was a wonder that she was keeping her cool and not attacking the Kryptonian. _If I was in Artie's shoes and Lord Supes had murdered _my_ mom... I really don't know what I'd do. Definitely not interrogate him calmly. For sure not that._

He made a concentrated effort to not look at Lord Superman and to keep his eyes on mini-Bats instead. Watching for her hand-signal, a clenched right fist, that was his sign to get her out of there. But it didn't come. Batgirl actually managed to keep the Kryptonian talking for a few minutes. And then, lead-lined boots met cracked asphalt. _Yes!_

Lord Superman cried out as his knees gave way. And Flash found himself throwing his tarp back and pumping both of his fists in triumph. But he celebrated too soon. There was a flash of red, not him, and Artie slumped to the ground.

Iris started yelling hysterically as she zipped to her best friend's side, "BAT! Stay with me, Bat. You've gotta stay awake!" Diana also knelt beside the fallen girl, but Wally couldn't hear what she was whispering.

There was another flash, this one blinding, and Superman was gone. They'd won.

Judging from what he could see of Artemis's wound, however, Wally seriously doubted that she'd live long enough to celebrate. Like him, the Ex-Lords Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were too shocked to move from their places. None of them had expected this.

Rex dropped the projector as he raced to his girlfriend's side, his worried eyes on Artie's limp form, "War Hawk to Watchtower. Transport us up there and have another medical team ready. NOW!"

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	19. Pep Talk

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to Janizary, Tigress2929, lauriedoriew, mbembet, DarkAngelx20, and Nevenka for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Artemis Wayne was dead. Of that much, she was certain. She remembered the searing pain in her chest as Superman had used the the last of his energy to strike her with his Heat Vision. She remembered falling to the ground. Remembered hearing Iris's frantic pleas and Diana's gentle reassurances. She could recall Rex's authoritative voice, which she'd mistaken for Uncle John's at first, calling for transportation. After that, this was the first time she remembered feeling anything. She was lying on something soft. A bed, perhaps? And she was covered warmly. All of her pain was gone, which only cemented her hypothesis that she had to be in heaven.<p>

Gentle fingers softly combed through her hair. Her mother used to do that all the time. Artie tried opening her eyes, but found that she couldn't. _If I am in heaven, shouldn't I be able to see?_

"Artie?" her mother's voice called, sounding younger than the girl remembered. But that made sense. In heaven, people would appear in their prime. That was how she'd understood it. If only she could just open her eyes so that she could _see_. How many times over the past month had she wished to see Diana Wayne's smile in person again? Way too many times to count.

"Open your eyes, Artemis," her mother commanded gently. _I'm trying Mom. I really am, but I can't remember _how_. How _do_ I open my eyes?_ "I know you can hear me."

_You're right, I can. And I'm not trying to disobey, honest._ Even though she was frustrated with her own inability to respond, she couldn't help the feeling of amusement at that last thought. It was a sentence that she'd used so much growing up that it had practically become her mantra. It had actually become a running joke between her and her parents.

_Parents..._ _Dad! Oh no, Daddy can't be taking this well at all. And Tommy! They've already lost mom and now me... At least I know that my aunts and uncles are there to support them. And Rex and Iris and... Jai. I just wish that I could have told them goodbye. And that I love them..._ Her breathing hitched and she surprised herself by managing to let out a soft sob.

"Bruce! Wake up! She's coming to!" Her mother sounded excited. But Artie was perplexed. And then, she was filled with horror. _The other League's Bruce. I brought him here to die! And it's _my_ fault!_

A gloved hand took hers and she automatically found herself gripping it as hard as she dared. She didn't want to break his fingers. _Wait a minute. Bruce wouldn't be wearing his gloves in heaven. And I wouldn't have my strength either. But there's no way I could still be alive. Especially not with the kind of hit I took._

"C'mon, Artie," Bruce said softly, his voice sounding slightly winded. That was odd for someone who had just woke up. _That actually sounds like he's injured... _Her watertight heaven hypothesis was starting to gain a few cracks. But she still refused to believe that she'd somehow survived. She just didn't see how that was possible.

She concentrated all her strength on opening her eyes, only to close them quickly against the blinding light.

"That's good, Artemis. Try again."

"Mom?" she managed to croak out.

"Not quite."

_Not quite?_ That meant only one thing. She'd made it. She was alive. _But how?_

Artie opened her eyes, slowly this time, giving them time to adjust to the light. In no time at all, she was able to make out the other League's Batman and Wonder Woman at her bedside, "What happened? Did we win? Is Superman-?

"He's gone," Bruce answered again, still sounding winded as he pushed his cowl back. "That was an extremely _stupid_ thing to do. You're lucky to be alive."

She smiled back at him, "I could say the same thing to you. I'm just glad you're alright. You really scared me, you know that?" She was pleased to find that her voice was getting stronger by the minute.

He rolled his blue eyes at her, but fixed her with a stern gaze, "You scared us too. Don't do that again, okay?"

"Won't have to. At least, I hope not." She experimented and found that she could move her head more. _I guess I just have to give the rest of my body time to wake up._ Her hand slowly drifted to her chest and she was surprised to find not even a single bandage. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Diana offered softly.

"Two? That's not long enough for my body to heal itself, even with my healing process being faster."

"You're right," Bruce answered gruffly. "We almost lost you. If it wasn't for your Athena-"

"Lady Athena was _here_?"

"Yes." Bruce was the one answering her questions now. Diana seemed to have gone strangely quiet. _But she's been through a lot. Learning that her counterpart, my mother, is dead. Almost losing her love, and then almost losing me too. It's understandable that she's more reserved right now._ "She spoke with Diana privately. And then told the rest of us that, in reward for your courage, you'd be healed."

"And then I started getting better. But what I don't get is why didn't Athena ask for anything in return? The gods and goddesses, even Athena, are inherently selfish. They only give gifts like that in return for favors. Like services rendered, or something like that," she shifted and, with Bruce's help, managed to sit upright. She noticed the thick bandage wrapped around his torso, but chose not to say anything about it. _He'll just change the subject anyway._

Bruce was about to answer her again when Diana shifted nervously, "She did ask for something. Something only I could give."

"What, Princess? She didn't ask for one of your powers, did she?" His voice indicated that he was hoping it was something minor. Like her supervison, or something like that. Artie knew that, like her, he had also come to the conclusion that it might be-

"No, Bruce, I still have all of my abilities. She asked for my immortality. A life for a life."

"And you gave it up?" His voice was just as shocked and as incredulous as his expression. He sounded upset too.

Wonder Woman didn't meet Batman's eyes. She didn't even look at Artie as she ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair again, "It was the only way to keep Artemis alive. I couldn't let her die, Bruce."

"Time out. Athena gave me _your_ immortality?" Even though Artemis had been expecting something along that line, it still was a shock to her. Losing one's immortality was a big deal, to a normal Amazon. Because of her mortal father, Artie had been born mortal. And she'd refused immortality when the gods had offered it to her on her sixteenth birthday. _I can't imagine what it would be like to outlive everyone you love. And I _don't_ want that._

Diana's softer blue eyes met hers and the raven-haired woman shook her head, "No. She used my immortality to prolong your life to what it should have been had Superman not harmed you."

"But that means that you're going to die-" Bruce started miserably, only to be cut off by the door whooshing open.

And Artie found herself in her father's arms, "If you _ever_ scare me like that _again_, Sweetheart, I'll take your suits away and disable _all_ of your security clearances for _good_. Do you understand me?" He hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe. Which was saying something, given her Amazonian strength and his present injuries.

"Yeah, Daddy. I hear you." She could also hear Bruce and Diana sneaking out. Probably to talk privately. Apparently, Di hadn't been planning on telling Bruce that anytime soon. And the younger version of her father was probably in shock. _I hope everything turns out okay with them._ She'd have to catch up with those two later. "Dad, are you _supposed_ to be picking me up right now?" Artie had no doubt that he was relying on adrenaline right then. _He'll definitely be feeling it in the morning. I'd better have Alfred get some icepacks ready for then. And that extra-strength ibuprofen too._

He set her back down and gave her a wink as he settled into Diana's recently vacated chair, "What J'onn doesn't know won't hurt him." She found herself laughing and, pretty soon, he joined her.

"Artie!" Tommy came bounding into the room, his green eyes bright with excitement as he tackled her, "You're awake! Guess who's here!"

"I don't know, Tom. Who?"

"You're supposed to guess, Artemis," he rebutted sternly. _Typical eight year old boy._

"Hmmm. The Queen of England?" Alfred smirked at her as he came through the doorway and gave her a gentle hug.

Her dad chuckled at his children and Thomas rolled his eyes, "Not funny, sis. Try again."

"I really have no idea, little bro." _Just tell me and get it over with, kid!_

"You're mother would have been proud of your bravery, sun and stars. As am I," a woman's voice spoke from the doorway. And Artemis did a double take when she saw the blonde Queen standing at the entrance to the room.

"Grandmother Hippolyta? What in Hera's name are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Bruce had wandered into the Watchtower's observatory about an hour ago. He and Diana had spent most of the evening just talking. She'd told him that she was actually relieved that she was now mortal. But it still bothered him. Just the thought of his Princess dying one day... He'd always thought of her as eternal. That she'd still be around long after he'd passed. The thought of her lying cold in a casket... It actually caused him physical pain. So, instead of going to his guest room to sleep when she'd gone to hers, he'd come up here.<p>

"I figured that I'd find you here," an older version of his voice spoke from right behind him. Batman hadn't even heard Ex-Lord Batman come up.

He stared at the starfield for a few more minutes before turning towards the older vigilante, "Did your daughter send you after me?"

Older Bruce shook his head, "No. But she did tell me what happened. What your Diana did. And I know you're not happy about your Princess aging, but I'm glad she did it. And thankful. To the both of you. I can't imagine losing my baby girl like I lost my wife."

"Your Diana aged." It was a statement. Not a question. "I saw the pictures in your den. The gray hairs, the beginnings of wrinkles. She gave up her immortality to save someone too, didn't she?"

The middle-aged man nodded, leaning against the wall with arms crossed, "Gave it up, yes. But Diana, _my_ Princess, didn't give it up to save someone's life. Hera gave her a choice. Immortality, or a lifetime with me. She chose me." There was just a hint of incredulity in the older man's voice, as if he still couldn't believe it.

"And you weren't happy with it." _I still can't believe Diana did that. I stayed away, and pushed her away, so that she _wouldn't_ die. And now... She's just going to die anyway._ He winced at the thought.

The other man didn't comment on his expression. _He probably already knows what I'm thinking._ "You're right, I wasn't. At first."

"What changed your mind?"

"Her agreeing to marry me. That's what started it. I finally got over it completely the day we found out that she was pregnant with Artie."

"I'm not ready for all of that." _Do I want it, though?_ He wasn't exactly surprised when he realized that his answer was yes, he did want it. More than he'd ever thought possible. He'd been married once before, but that hadn't counted. Susan had ended up being just one of Poison Ivy's plant creations which meant that his feelings for her had just been the result of pheromones. To be married to Diana though... And he'd already adopted two sons. But to have a child of his own... He could only hope that he'd be as good a dad as his own father was. If any of that were to ever happen, of course.

Artie's father scrutinized him carefully, "Maybe not yet. But, if you're anything like me, it won't be too long before you do end up popping the question. If you really love her, that is."

"I don't want to put her in danger." Her safety was more important to him than his own selfish desires. As long as she was _alive_, he could handle not spending his life with her. At least, that's what he tried telling himself.

And there it was. He was again on the receiving end of one of his own glares. This one actually made him _squirm_, "That is the _dumbest_ thing that I have _ever_ heard come from your mouth. Your enemies already know that the two of you are teammates. They _know_ how protective you are of your partners. And, if you have no problem with Robin, who is completely powerless, I might add, fighting _with_ you _against_ them, then I don't see why you should have a problem with letting _Wonder Woman_ into your life."

He was about to give voice to a rebuttal, but the older Wayne lifted his hand, "Don't answer me. Just think about it." And with that, Bruce was again left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	20. Blueprints

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Oh, and these little scenes, with the exception of the last one, take place during and right after the Batman to Batman talk._

_Big thanks to mbembet, The Book FANGIRL, DarkAngelx20, Nevenka, and Janizary for reviewing!  
><em>

_Just a few more chapters left!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Diana couldn't sleep. Again. Part of it had to do with the fact that she had no idea how to break the news of her mortality to the others in her dimension. Particularly Queen Hippolyta. <em>Mother won't be pleased by this<em>. Although she was worried about her mother's reaction, she felt no remorse about her decision. It was the right one. And, as she'd told Bruce, she actually felt relieved that she was no longer immortal. She hadn't told him that _he_ was the main reason for her relief. She no longer lived with the fear that she would outlast him.

Given Bruce's reaction to her mortality, she doubted the other Founders would take the news well either. Hera, even Flash didn't know yet. _I'll have to cross that bridge sooner rather than later._

Bruce hadn't actually reacted much to her news. But she could tell by the despair in his voice as they'd talked that he wasn't happy with it. But why? This meant that their relationship would be much easier. Diana could easily maintain a secret identity and they could live the rest of their lives together. _If he still wants that_. But the fact that he hadn't pushed her away meant something. And he had told her that he loved her. Some part of her couldn't help but think that maybe he'd just done it because he'd been afraid that one of them was going to die.

Diana shook her head. She _knew_ that he loved her. Especially after all they'd been through together. _She_ had been the one who had broken up their conversation earlier because she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. And, now that she was in bed, her mind refused to settle down. It wasn't long before she again started to feel anxious about telling her mother. _I'll have to tell her about Bruce too_. That thought practically filled her with dread. _Maybe, since he helped save Themyscira from Faust and Hades, she won't be mad._ A girl could only hope.

The knock on her door had her bolting out of bed. She found herself hoping that it was Bruce, even though this would be out of character for him. Still, it would be nice... Her shoulders drooped when she opened the door and it wasn't him. The dread came back in full swing when she recognized the woman standing in the doorway. "Mother?"

"I am not your mother, Diana. Artemis was right, though. You do look exactly like my daughter used to."

"My apologies, Queen Hippolyta."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Diana. In fact, I owe you and your friends a debt of gratitude. Without your aid, I doubt my granddaughter and her teammates would have lived through that day. Artemis told me of the sacrifices the three of you have made."

"If you really care about Artemis, then why didn't you come to her aid yourself?" The question was out of Diana's mouth before she could help it. She lifted her hand to her mouth, shocked at her own boldness. She began to voice an apology, but the blonde queen spoke before she could.

Artie's grandmother did not meet Diana's eyes as she responded, her own gaze on the floor, "We would have, but the gods forbade it. My time here in Man's World is limited. My curse does not allow me to leave Themyscira for long." The curse of guarding Tartarus, of course. _How could I forget?_ The queen lifted her gaze, Tommy's green eyes looking back at Diana, "Be assured, that, if the gods had permitted, my Amazons and I would have conquered the Kryptonian long ago."

Diana nodded her head, but didn't respond.

"What is bothering you, sun and stars?"

At the nickname, Diana met the queen's eyes again, "How did... I mean, when your daughter told you that she gave up her immortality...?"

"You are wondering how your own mother will take the news." The princess nodded and Hippolyta sighed, "I cannot tell you how she will react. The reason why my daughter became mortal is much different than your own reason. I _can_ tell you that I was very disappointed in my Diana for choosing to submit to a man by marrying him, even if her husband was one so honorable as Bruce Wayne. But, when I saw how happy he made her... How could I stay mad? And when the children were born-" She stiffened, "My time is up. I must return home."

"But, my Queen-"

"Your mother will love you no matter what you choose. I am sorry that I could not help you further, Diana." Hippolyta hugged her gently, "Thank you."

And with that, she was gone. And Diana was back to square one. _Not exactly. Mother may not approve of my choices, but I know that she will never turn her back on me._

* * *

><p>Wally was sitting in the conference room by himself. He'd really miss the kids when they got back home. The three of them, Iris and Jai especially, had given him a lot to think about. Getting to know the other Flash's wife a little had shown him that maybe his dimension's Linda Park was nowhere near as shallow as she seemed to be. <em>She's kind of cute, too.<em> He shook his head. _I've got a lot to think about when we get home._

The doors whooshed open and Flash looked up, "Hey, Wheels. How're you feeling?"

Jai rolled his eyes as he manipulated his wheelchair in. He'd come out of his coma the day after Superman's defeat. But, he'd been injured more than Ex-Lord J'onn had first thought. Jai had also sustained trauma to his spine in addition to his mild concussion. He would be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life.

"I'll do better once everyone stops calling me that. 'Wheels' has gotta be the _dumbest_ superhero name I've ever heard of. It's not very original, either."

"Sorry, Jai. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's okay, I understand. Artie told me that you and Iris practically saved my hide. Thanks for that."

"How'd she take it?"

"How did who take what?"

Flash pushed his cowl back, more than a little nervous, "How did Artie react to the news-"

"That I'm a cripple?" Jai finished harshly, not meeting Wally's eyes. "Not too well. I mean, she did tell me that she loves me. But I think she's planning on going to the Phantom Zone to kick Kal-El's butt to kingdom come. Iris and I have been trying to keep the projector hidden from her, but I think that's a lost cause. She's a Bat, you know how nothing escapes them."

Wally smirked. He met Jai's eyes, his expression turning somber again, "How are you dealing?"

The teenager maneuvered himself closer before clasping his hands in lap. "I don't really know, Wally." The older West couldn't help but notice that Jai wasn't acting awkward around him anymore. "I mean, it sucks not being to able to walk. There's a lot of things I can't do anymore. But I can't really complain, ya know? I'm alive. And the fact that I've now got a super hot Amazon princess for a girlfriend..."

"Just don't let either one of the Batmen hear you talk like that. They'll probably go Daddy-Bats on ya and pin your hide up in one of their 'Caves." At that, both of them started laughing hysterically. _If Artie is a mini-Bruce, Jai's gotta be a mini-me. He's more like me than Iris is._ Iris was more like Linda. Almost completely fearless. Jai... Jai was optimistic. He could see the silver-lining in even the worst of situations. Like being paralyzed from the waist down. _I could learn a thing or two from this kid._

* * *

><p>Impulse zipped into the empty observatory. At least, she'd thought it was empty. She'd almost had heart attack when she realized that Bruce was in there as well, as silent and as still as a statue. Brooding. She turned to exit, but-<p>

"What are you still doing up, Iris?" She whipped around, surprised that he'd even known that she was in the room. _I could've _sworn_ that I was being quiet._ He smirked at her wide-eyed expression.

She held up the Phantom Zone projector as explanation, "Trying to find a new hiding place for this baby. Artie's wanting to go in there."

"_Why_?" If anything, the other Batman looked alarmed.

"We finally told her about Jai's paralysis. And she wants to beat Kent to within an inch of his life for it. Jai and I agreed that it would be best not to leave the projector in one place for too long."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn't say anything. He still seemed lost in thought.

"You're mad at Diana, aren't you?"

"How would you know that?"

"I know my Uncle Bruce. And since you're almost an exact carbon copy of him... He doesn't like surprises. Especially ones as big as forsaken immortality." She paused, "That, and Aunt Diana told me once that he was almost furious when she became mortal."

He shook his head again, turning his gaze back to the starfield, "She should have talked with me about it first."

"No offense, Bruce. But you really don't have a say in what she decides to do." He glared at her, but she just shrugged it off like she usually did. "You don't own her, and it's her life."

"Are you sure you're Flash's daughter?"

She proceeded to act hurt and just a little miffed, "Hey, now. No offending the speedsters." Iris handed him the projector, "You'll probably be able to talk Artie out of using this." She sped to the door, pausing to look back at him, "And talk to Di."

"We've already talked, Imp."

"Did you discuss how you feel about the whole situation?"

"Well, no. But I don't see-"

"Then _go talk to her_."

With that said, she zipped out. Not hearing him muttering to himself irritably.

* * *

><p>The next day, Artie and her father were looking over the blueprints to his dimensional transporter, Tommy sitting in their dad's lap. Artemis could have sworn that she'd left the flash drive that had held this information in the hideout that Superman had ransacked. But Imp, being sneaky for once, had swiped it into one of her own belt pouches before they had left for the Fortress. When the rest of them had come to the conclusion that the three younger Leaguers would probably never make it home, Impulse had triumphantly held out the flash drive for all to see. Earning herself some chuckles and more than a few whacks to the back of the head. No surprise, really.<p>

"Whatcha lookin' at?" If Tommy hadn't already asked that question when he'd come into the room half an hour ago, she would have thought that the question came from him. But her little brother's blonde head was turned away from them and towards the door, "Hey, Flash!"

"Blueprints," her father answered curtly.

Wally smiled at Thomas before turning his attention back to the screen, "For what?"

_You know very well what._ Artemis turned her head and gave Flash her best glare. He just looked back at her innocently. Ever since Iris had pulled that 'Daddy-Bats' joke on the younger Bruce, Flash had gotten _very_ bold around all of the Bats. _Time to rectify that, then._ "Daddy? I'll be right back."

"Don't get too rough, Sweetheart," he admonished, not even taking his eyes off the screen. Tommy just smiled innocently at Flash's confused expression, knowing full well what his big sister was about to do.

Without warning, Artie turned her body around and lunged, moving fast enough to take the Fastest Man Alive by surprise. He began to run to the right, but she anticipated his move and tackled him, pinning him to the floor. She pulled her arm back and punched, freezing when her fist was less than inch from his face.

"How on earth did you do that?" he squeaked, eyes wide. She glared at him and he winced. Artemis refused to answer him as she stood up and dusted herself off. She still refused to acknowledge him as she rejoined her father who, still not looking away from the screen, smirked at her.

"Again," Flash started up, sounding more than a little breathless. "What are you looking at?"

This time, he physically shrank away from the identical glares that were directed at him.

Tommy just cracked up.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	21. Patrol

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to ieatcookies, mbembet, The Book FANGIRL, HirimaHige, DarkAngelx20, psyche613, and Guest for reviewing!  
><em>

_Sorry for taking so long. Cursed Writer's Block. And I ended up rewriting a good part of this chapter 'cause it was getting too corny._

_Okay, the idea of this chapter is that the word has spread about Superman being gone. So the criminals are basically out and about 'cause they think that they have nothing to fear anymore._

* * *

><p>Batman tried to lose himself in his exercises. He'd been in the Watchtower's gym most of the evening, trying to figure out how on earth he was going to talk with Diana about his thoughts on her mortality, and why he believed that she shouldn't have given it up. He'd avoided her most of the day.<p>

Right when he'd finally decided to just be blunt about the whole thing, and get the chat over with as soon as possible, the door to the gym whooshed open and Artemis stalked in. Fully suited up with her mother's lasso hooked to her belt.

"Something wrong?"

"Sort of. With Superman gone, crime's spiked. Just like it did when your League took down the Lords. I'm headed to Gotham and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me. I could use your help, since you've got nothing better to do than pout anyway." He glared and she just looked right back at him. "Call it what you want, but you're acting like an immature kid. Just because things didn't go your way doesn't mean you can just cut yourself off from everyone else. Especially Diana," Artie finished sternly.

Bruce chose to ignore the last part, even though it affected him more than she'd thought it would, "I'll come. But on one condition."

"If the condition is that I stop lecturing you on your love life, it ain't gonna happen."

He snorted, rolling his eyes, "You tell me why you picked me."

What he could see of Artie's face turned beet red as she turned away from him. "I chose you, because, well... I trust you because..." She turned to face him again, uncertainty crossing her features for just a second, "I trust you because you actually managed to get my dad, and most of the Founders, indirectly of course, to see reason. _Without_ beating them senseless. That's why I've idolized you so much. It takes someone with a lot of conviction, and moral strength, to do something like that." _She more than trusts me. She _idolizes_ me. I didn't realize that I'd have _this_ much affect here._ "That, and you risked your very _life_ for _me_." Bat's expression turned dead serious, "I have a lot to thank you for, Bruce."

He stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to thank me, Artie."

She hugged him fiercely, "All the same... _Thank you_." _Diana was right. Artemis is worth saving._ He felt shame spread through his limbs. _I have no right to be upset about Diana's choice._

* * *

><p>Diana watched as Iris, Jai, and Wally helped the ex-Lord Batman piece together the transporter. All of this advanced technology was way over her head, but Artemis' father had insisted that she join them. <em>More likely to keep me from fretting about Bruce.<em> She hadn't seen the man all day, and frankly, she'd begun to worry, again, that he'd changed his mind about her. She'd been so distracted by those thoughts that the others had had to repeat anything they said to her at least three times before she could understand them.

The sound of footsteps outside the hall drew her out of her dejected musings, but they were too light to be her Batman's. Too light to be any of the other Leaguers as well. Tommy.

She hadn't been around the boy much, but she couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Bruce. Aside from the blond hair, blue eyes, and lighter skin-tone, he looked just like the little boy in the Wayne family pictures that Alfred had once shown her. Just being around the other Batman's children made her ache for one of her own. And she wanted to share that with Bruce.

"Diana?"

She turned toward the boy, surprised that he'd actually addressed her. The entire time she'd been in this dimension, Artie's little brother had not said a single word to her. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Artie wanted me to tell you that she and Bruce are patrolling in Gotham tonight. She said that you shouldn't worry, 'cause she'll watch his back." He paused, "She also said that she's gonna talk some sense into him. Whatever that means."

Diana couldn't help a chuckle from escaping, "Thank you, Tommy. Are you okay?"

He nodded, still keeping his distance from her, "I guess. I'm glad that Dad's back, and that's he okay. And... he told me what you did for my sister. We owe you big time, huh?"

She shook her head, "No, you don't. Your sister would have done the same for me, had she been able too."

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason why we're completely ignoring the East End?"<p>

Batgirl didn't answer Bruce immediately. Not until she'd jumped over the alley and onto her favorite rooftop lookout in the Narrows. Batman was deathly quiet as he landed behind her.

"Well?"

"It's Bird territory."

"I thought Nightwing operated in Bludhaven."

"He does. I meant the Birds of Prey. And, before you ask, they're a team of superheroines. Oracle, the first Batgirl, is the leader."

"Your father actually _allowed_ other heros into Gotham? _Why_?" There was just a hint of incredulity in his voice as he moved to stand beside her. _He's almost as good at hiding his emotions as Dad is._

"He had no other choice. I already told you that crime spiked after your Luthor took the Lords' powers away. Daddy couldn't handle all of it by himself, so he restarted the League."

"That explains why your League is still in existence. But it doesn't answer my question."

She turned her head and regarded him seriously, "With... M-mom doing jail time, Daddy was basically a single parent to a toddler. He'd been taking care of Gotham by himself for a year after the Lords fell, but at a price. I'd gotten more comfortable around Alfred than him. It had gotten so bad that I refused to let my own father hold me." She turned to look down at the street, her clenched left fist resting lightly on the top of the fire escape. "I saw so little of him that he'd practically become a stranger to me. It was Barb who offered putting a team together to take up the slack so that he could spend more time with me. I'm glad she did. My family's practically inseparable now..." _Except for the fact that Mom's gone._

She _knew_ that Bruce was very aware of what she was thinking. But, thankfully, he said nothing about it. "Barbara picked people that your father trusted then."

Artemis tried very hard to keep herself from laughing hysterically. Only a snort escaped, "Actually, no. She picked people from Gotham to soften the blow, but the first two that she chose were Catwoman and her daughter."

This time, his composure left him completely. He gasped and his hand immediately latched onto her shoulder and he turned her to face him, "Selina Kyle is nothing more than a common criminal."

She glared right back at him, "Not anymore. After the League became the Lords, she'd begun plotting a resistance movement. Barb was part of it and she told me that you and your League showed up in the nick of time. Otherwise," she pulled out of his grasp and climbed onto the fire escape, "World War III would have started. And our world would probably have been destroyed."

Bruce was quiet for several minutes as he followed her into the alleyway. But not for long. "Who else did Oracle pick?"

"The second Black Canary. Dinah and Ollie's daughter. And I help them out on occasion, but I usually just work with my dad. We Bats are kinda reclusive. But then again, you already knew that."

No answer. But that was to be expected. She'd given him a lot to think about over the past hour, so she wasn't expecting another question from him for a while.

"Why did Barb give up being Batgirl?" _I guess I should have expected that one, though._

"She didn't 'give it up'. She had no other choice."

"What do you mean?"

Artemis sighed. She really didn't want to get into this right now. It was Barbara's story, not hers. But, then again, Barb would agree that Bruce would need to know. To prevent the same thing from happening to the Barbara Gordon in his dimension. "Shortly before Superman murdered Luthor, Joker figured out my parents' identities. Which meant that he also knew the rest of the BatClan's." Artie settled herself on the lowest rung of another fire escape's ladder and met Bruce's eyes. She couldn't see his expression because of the mask, but she could tell by his posture that he was completely unsettled.

But he didn't interrupt her as she continued, "His choice target would have been me, of course, since I'm Batman's baby. But Joker knew that he stood no chance of getting past either of my parents, or the rest of the League for that matter, to get to me. So, he showed up at the door to Barb's apartment. She opened the door thinking that it was just one of her neighbors and he shot her in the stomach. The bullet went straight through her spine and he left her for dead."

"She's paralyzed like Jai, then."

Batgirl nodded, "Yes. Now, she's our tech expert. Because of her affinity for hacking, she finds things out before anyone else. Which is why we call her Oracle."

"What does Catwoman's daughter call herself?"

"Huntress."

* * *

><p><em>I am so psyched! I went to the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises and I'll have to say... It was the best Batman movie ever!<em>

_Please R&R._


	22. Peace

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to mbembet and Tigress2929 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Is she related to Bertinelli?"<p>

Artemis shook her head minutely, "No, but she is named after her. Helena, the first one, died saving Selina's life while Kyle was still pregnant. And, from my understanding, Helena's not my sister. I think the guy's name was Bradley, or something like that."

The fact that Artie would actually mention the possibility of her father having a daughter with Catwoman almost brought Batman up short. Considering that he'd once fantasized about the same thing. In the end, Bruce was glad that he and Selina had decided to go their separate ways. Yeah, he'd thought that he'd loved Kyle, but what he actually felt for Diana... _I can't keep leaving her hanging like this._ Again, the thought of Diana cradling his baby girl in her arms entered his mind... And he almost lost his grip on the grappling gun as he vaulted onto the rooftop behind Batgirl. _Focus._

"Something's not right here," Artie's low growl broke through his thoughts.

He nodded, scanning the streets below them. They were in the heart of the Narrows, and they still hadn't seen _any_ signs of criminal activity. "It's too quiet."

"The calm before the storm. Something's going down. Something big. And I'm thinking that the mob's behind it."

Batman shook his head, "That wouldn't explain why the small-time thugs and big criminals like the Joker aren't out and about. The mob has _no_ control over them."

Artie placed her hands on her hips like Diana was prone to do, "You're right. But I still don't get it." Her eyes swept over the streets from their vantage point before she looked back up at him, "Kal-El's defeat is _all over_ the news. And Oracle reported a lot of activity in the East End. We saw more than enough activity while we patrolled the rest of Gotham. This is the Narrows. It's _never_ this quiet, not even on a good day."

Batgirl's gaze flickered to a point past his shoulder and her eyes widened. Bruce, expecting thugs trying to sneak up on him, whirled around with a Batarang at the ready. He was most definitely _not_ expecting the sight that awaited him.

Joker's corpse, hanging from a noose for all the Narrows to see. But it was much more horrific than that. There were bruises covering every inch of the former criminal's exposed skin, made much more obvious by his bleached complexion. What made Batman step back in horror wasn't the bruises, though. It was Joker's eyes. Or, where they used to be. The clown prince of crime's eye sockets were charred, as if something had burned through them and directly into his brain. _Some_one_. Lord Superman._

"I th-think I know wh-why it's quiet o-out here," Artie whispered, her voice shaking. Yes, she'd seen her mother killed. And she'd probably seen plenty of dead bodies in her short career. _But I doubt she's seen anything this gruesome._ _Come to think of it, I don't think I have either._ The sight was enough to turn even his strong stomach. It disgusted and horrified him, but he allowed no sign of that to show as he wrapped a comforting arm around Batgirl's shoulders. She turned into him, burying her face in his chest and shaking with sobs. He turned his eyes away from the gruesome sight, Lord Superman's final warning to the criminals of Gotham City, and focused on the shaking girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Diana was currently waiting in the Monitor Womb, her eyes on the teleportation pads. <em>Bruce and Artie should have been back by now.<em> Wally had offered to wait with her, but she'd pressured him to spend more time with Iris and Jai. The new transdimensional transporter would be finished in a few days, thanks in large part to the help of the speedsters, and the three of them would be returning to their own dimension shortly after that. Who knew when they'd get to see the kids again. _If ever. We've only been with them for a little over a week, but the three of them, and Tommy, are more than precious to me. I'll miss them _so_ much._

"They're not back yet?" So lost was she in her thoughts that Diana hadn't heard the older Bruce enter and she actually jumped in her seat. She turned and gave him a very good imitation of one of her Bruce's glares, which he just chuckled at. But the Amazon could see the worry in his eyes. He cleared his throat as he took a seat next to her, "It's not like Artemis to forget to check in."

"But it's _exactly_ like my Batman."

He chuckled again, softer this time, "Touché. However, I doubt that Artie's following his irresponsible lead. She's too headstrong for that, like her mother." Ex-Lord Batman's voice was laced with worry as he turned his gaze to the monitors.

"They're probably just in the middle of a fight. Your J'onn did mention that crime has spiked just about everywhere on your planet. I don't think we need to worry just yet" she finished soothingly.

"That may be, Princess." She stiffened at the nickname. It just didn't sound right, coming from him. "However, I'm a parent, and worrying comes with the territory. You'll figure that out some day." Bruce cleared his throat and met her eyes again, his own twinkling with mischief, "_Your_ Batman?"

The look he was giving her, coupled with the teasing tone of his voice and the nature of his question caught Diana off guard. Batman in teasing mode was most definitely unusual and more than just a little unsettling. It was a full minute before she could answer. "Yes," she said, her face turning bright red. "At least, that's how I think of him. And I _know_ he feels the same way about me." Her gaze drifted to the floor, "I'd thought that he'd decided to stop pushing me away. But I fear that he's changed his mind. Again."

"He was certainly thinking about it when I talked to him last night." Her head whipped up so that she could meet his gaze again, her expression one of worry. "However, I did my best to talk sense into his thick skull."

Diana couldn't help but feel a little amused at the mention of Bruce's thick head, but she couldn't laugh. The man, her Bruce, was killing her from the inside out and he didn't even seem to notice. _If he says that he's trying to protect me one more time..._

Artie's father seemed to intuit her thoughts, "Talk to him, then give him some time to think. He'll come around."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My Diana did the same thing with me."

Before she could ask him to tell her about her counterpart, one of the teleporters flashed and Batman and Batgirl appeared before them. Diana began to smile in relief, but the grin fell from her face when she noticed how violently Artie was shivering and how tightly the girl was clinging to Bruce. And, even though the younger Bruce was as unreadable as a stone, Diana could see in his eyes that something had disturbed him greatly.

The older Bruce immediately launched himself at the pair, pushing back his daughter's cowl as he pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. Artie broke down, sobbing.

"What happened?" The older man questioned as he rubbed soothing circles on Batgirl's back. Younger Bruce didn't answer, just clenched his left fist as Diana had seen him do many times.

The princess walked to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Batman's gloved hand came up and covered hers, but he didn't push her away. Instead he just met her eyes and allowed her to push his cowl back with her other hand, "Bruce. What happened? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head slowly as he pulled Diana's hand away from his face. But he didn't let go. Instead, he grasped her hand fiercely, as if he was holding on for dear life. He took a steadying breath, blue eyes pained. "Artie and I found the Joker's body in the Narrows. Apparently, Lord Superman had murdered him shortly after he destroyed your home," he said, looking at Artemis' father. "It looks like your Kal-El tortured him before..." Bruce shivered. "That Kryptonian hung the Joker's body so that all the criminals in the Narrows could see. Artie and I stayed just long enough for your Commissioner Bullock to show up on the scene. None of your police force saw me."

Older Bruce's jaw clenched, "It's a good thing that Kent's in the Phantom Zone right now. I'm sorely tempted to break my one rule for him." His gaze softened as he picked his daughter up gently, bridal style, "I'll talk with Bullock later." With that, he disappeared in the direction of the room that he was currently still sharing with his two children.

Diana knew that it would be long time before either Artemis or Thomas would let their father out of their sight for any length of time. And he'd be unwilling to let them out of his. Once the other Waynes were gone, she turned gentle eyes back to the man she loved, "Are you alright, Bruce?"

* * *

><p>He didn't answer right away. Most of him wanted to answer the affirmative. Just shrug it off and walk away. But a part of him couldn't help but notice the concerned look in Diana's eyes. The kind of look that she gave only to him. He <em>needed<em> her. Bruce found himself squeezing her hand gently, "No. I've never seen a cor... a body that badly beaten before." No emotion showed in his face or voice, but Bruce _knew_ that Diana could tell that he was still in shock.

She didn't answer, didn't offer any words of comfort. Instead, she used her free hand to push on the back of Batman's head, bringing their faces closer. Tentatively, she kissed him. This kiss was different than the ones that they'd shared just a few days ago. He got the feeling that she was simply letting him know that she was there for him. And he found that it actually had a calming affect on him. Her very presence soothed him.

He pulled away, "Diana."

"I'm sorry-"

He stopped her with another kiss before pulling away again, resting his forehead against hers, "Let me finish, Princess." She smiled encouragingly. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I had no right to be upset with you about your decision, especially since it was the right one. I distanced myself from you because I'm afraid to lose you. I didn't realize that, by pushing you away, I _was_ losing you."

"You'll never lose me, Bruce," Diana whispered, moving to kiss him again.

Batman chuckled as he placed a finger on her lips, "Not done." He took a steadying breath, "For the longest time, I lived under the belief that I'd spend my life alone. And I thought that I was alright with it. But, after what happened tonight, I know that I can't handle my mission alone. Not without you. I love you, Princess." He grinned, "And this time, I _mean_ it."

She glared at him, but her expression of anger quickly melted into a loving smile, "You'd better, Mr. Wayne. And I love you too."

For the first time in _years_, Bruce felt peaceful. _I _really_ should have done this a long time ago._ He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Bruce sees sense. :)<em>

_Please R&R._


	23. Crazy

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, mbembet, 4evacharm3d, katiaravenchild, Nevenka, Guest, Tigress2929, and FrostLily for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next day Artemis entered the cafeteria by herself. The night before, after she and the younger Batman had returned from Gotham, she and her father had talked well into the morning about the night's horror. Kal-El's last laugh. Over breakfast, she'd talked with Jai about it. But only briefly, saying that, even though she loved him, she just wanted to be alone. He'd respected that but had told her to meet him after lunch, which meant that now she only had one hour left to herself. <em>He's not even going to let me have a whole <em>day_ to myself._ She couldn't help but be frustrated at her new, and first, boyfriend, but a part of her knew that he was just worried about her. Yeah, he'd only been two when his father had passed away, but he was the only one, besides her Dad, Bruce, and Uncle J'onn, who could even begin to understand what she was going through.

The League was full of misfits, but only a small handful, if that, had witnessed the kind of horrors she'd seen over the past month and a half.

That, and she had practically been raised with Jai and his twin. Until he'd kissed her, she'd only thought of him as a brother. Artie had never even thought, not once, that he might have developed feelings for her. And after nearly losing him, she'd realized that she actually cared for him in the same way. It was too sudden, and it happened _way_ too fast, but it felt _so_ right. Artemis could be herself around him, she wouldn't have to put on a show and pretend to be something that she wasn't. The simple truth was that he loved her, crazy Bat quirks and all. And she loved him.

As she sat at the corner table with her lunch, she continued thinking over her new relationship, trying to get the image of the Joker's body out of her mind. It was working, to an extent. But she knew that sight would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Just like her mother's death.

"You're still upset about last night," the younger Bruce spoke up from behind her.

She didn't even turn around as she answered him, only realizing just then that she'd been twirling her fork in her spaghetti the entire time that she'd been sitting there. About twenty minutes. "If your trying to sneak up on me, it's not gonna work, Bruce."

He chuckled as he sat next to her, placing a gloved hand on her forearm, "Are you alright, Artie?"

Artemis sighed before meeting his concerned gaze, "Do I look alright to you?" She held up a hand before he could speak, "Don't answer that." She turned her attention back to the fork that she was still twirling in her spaghetti, "I wish that I could just drill all the bad memories out of my head. Make them go away forever. But it's never going to be that easy, no matter how much I wish it to be."

Bruce was quiet for a minute before he answered, "I know what you mean. I don't know how many times I've wished that I hadn't begged my parents to take me to the movies that night. I've even wished that I'd been shot with them. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the pain."

Artie wiggled her arm until she could grasp his hand in hers. She gave it a hard squeeze, not too hard, she didn't want to break his fingers, and he met her gaze. "I can guess why you feel that way." She tilted her head toward a table that her family was sitting at as Diana sat next to her little brother, "But we've both got to nip that thought in the bud. We've got too much to live for..." She trailed off, her eyes going to the main doors as Jai entered with Iris and Wally right behind him.

"You and Jai?"

"You and Diana," she countered with a smirk on her face, thoroughly enjoying the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. _I didn't know that Batman could get embarrassed so easily._ It was most definitely the funniest thing she'd seen in a long time. No wonder Iris liked picking on the younger Bruce. "You finally decided to stop being so hard-headed then?" He glared at her and she just laughed, "There's only one type of Batglare that works on me, Uncle Bruce. And only my Daddy knows it."

* * *

><p>By Flash's reckoning not even a week had passed, but the dimensional transporter was almost finished. Most of this technical stuff was way over his head, but he and Iris didn't have to understand any of this to follow Jai's or ex-Lord Bats' directions.<p>

Jai had mentioned once that he took after Linda. _I didn't even _know_ that she was this _smart_. She must really like me if she keeps making a fool out of herself whenever I'm around._ He shook his head. _I'll have plenty of time to think aboout Linda later. I've only got a few days left here and I plan to make the most of them._ Bruce and Diana seemed to think along the same lines. Over the past few days, all three of them were never too far from Artie or the twins, even though the couple (no matter how secretive Bats and Di were being Wally could definitely see that they were an item, he wasn't as unobservant as most people thought) seemed to prefer hanging with Artemis and little Tommy. That was okay, he was closer to the twins anyway.

Jai's voice broke through his thoughts, "You're not falling asleep over there, are you, Wally?"

He looked up at the wheelchair bound teenager. At the moment, they were the only two working on the machine, as Iris had gone to get their lunch. Artie and Diana were currently sparring and Bats was with Tommy, older Bruce, and older Alfred. "What if I am, Jai? This stuff is just plain _boring_."

Jai rolled his eyes, "This plain, boring _stuff_ is what's going to get you home." His dark eyes, Linda's color, grew thoughtful, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt if we took a break." _Something tells me that he's not too eager to finish putting this transporter together either._

Wally zipped over to sit at the workbench that Jai had spread the blueprints over. The kid rolled the sheets up and set them to the side.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Wheels." At first, Flash had restrained himself from calling the kid that. But once it was made known that Jai wasn't really bothered at all by it, all bets were off. The kid seemed to take everything in stride, even paralysis wasn't that big of a deal to him. Jai seemed bound and determined to make the best of what would normally be a near hopeless situation. Dating Artie was probably what helped keep the boy's mind off his problems. Wally had expected Bruce and Diana to pair up, but he'd never expected Jai and Artemis. That one came out of nowhere.

Jai just gave him a well-practiced glare at the moniker. He sighed, rubbing his temples, "I'm gonna miss you guys too. Hard to believe that all of this is already almost over, isn't it?"

"You know what they say. 'Time flies when...'" Flash checked himself, "That really doesn't apply, does it?"

Jai snorted, "Probably not. Still..." He settled his hands in his lap and took a deep breath, "I haven't felt this at ease in a _long_ time. Not since Dad..."

Wally squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm really sorry about your Dad, Jai."

"It's not your fault. You know, at first, when I saw you in the Waynes' kitchen, I wasn't too happy that Artie and Irey had dragged you over here. My nightmares were the worst that they'd ever been that night. But, now that I've gotten to know you better... I'm glad that you came. I know you're not my Dad, but it's almost like having him back. But, at the same time, it's not. I know it sounds crazy-"

"Trust me, Jai. You're the furthest thing from crazy. I fight crazy people almost _all_ the time, I _know_ crazy."

Jai smirked, "Takes one to know one, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean... Hey!"

The teenager just started laughing uncontrollably and Wally just shook his head. _My fault, that. I walked right into it._

* * *

><p>Diana barely had time to move out of the way to avoid Artemis' right cross. Although Artie had all of her powers but flight, the younger princess' strength wasn't yet at it's prime. But the redhead was still strong enough to knock Diana's breath out of her, though.<p>

Artie's fighting style definitely had some Amazon influence to it and she moved as gracefully, if not more so, than any of her sisters, but most of the girl's techniques were Bruce's. Diana had no doubt in her mind that Artemis was her Daddy's little girl through and through. Which brought the raven-haired princess' thoughts back to her Bruce and how good of a father she thought he would be. _I've got to slow down. We've only been together a little over a week, if I don't count the day that he was brooding about my mortality. He might not even want kids, especially with what happened to him as a child._ Diana herself knew that she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her own son or daughter an orphan.

Lost in her thoughts, she'd begun to pay less attention and Batgirl swept her legs out from under her. The smaller girl, no, _woman_, offered her a hand up, "You know, for a warrior-born Amazon Princess, you seem to be easily distracted. Did Bruce finally pop the question?"

Diana chuckled and allowed Artie to pull her up before backing away, dropping into a ready position, "I wish."

Batgirl just stayed put, her head cocked to the side, "I know that he didn't decide to push you away again, so that can't be it either. What happened? That night that he and I went on patrol, that is."

Diana straightened, it was clear that Artemis was finished for the day. "I really don't see how that is any of your business, Artie," she admonished firmly but gently, her face flushing slightly.

"C'mon, Di. It's been a long time since I've had some real good girl talk. It's just us princesses here. I'm sure we'll both be able to hear if anyone is trying to eavesdrop."

The older Amazon sighed, "Very well. I'll tell you what happened on one condition." She smiled, "You tell me about what's going on between you and Jai."

Artie rolled her blue eyes, eyes identical to Bruce's. But she was smirking as she pushed back her cowl, "Deal."

It wasn't long before both women were sitting comfortably side by side on the floor with their backs to the wall, laughing at each other's stories about the men that they loved.

* * *

><p>Two days later and Iris had just helped Uncle Bruce and Wally put the finishing touches on the transporter. The three Leaguers would be leaving in the morning and Impulse was close to panicking. She wasn't ready for them to go. <em>I want them to stay. And I know that Jai and Artie feel the same. Then again, they really don't belong here no matter how much I wish that they did.<em>

Uncle Bruce seemed to intuit her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I know you're upset, Irey," he said softly. "But they need to go home. They have their own world to protect."

She was aware that Flash was silently listening to the exchange, but she didn't care, "I know that, Uncle Bruce. But I _don't_ want them to go, not yet."

Wally spoke up, "I know, Imp. I don't want to go either. But our League's probably searching our planet for us and I _know_ that my Aunt Iris is probably worried out of her mind." He turned with hopeful eyes to the older Batman, "Maybe the kids could visit sometime?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The U.N. and all of the other governments have decided that all dimensional transporters are to be destroyed. They're afraid that Superman may come back. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that we need to send you three home, Wally, I wouldn't even have started building this one."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	24. Reflection

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis and Thomas._

_Sorry for the wait, guys. Cursed Writer's Block struck again. Hope you like this!_

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, Tigress2929, mbembet, FrostLily, Janizary, Guest, DarkAngelx20, and Riverat73 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning while everyone was still sleeping, including his children, Bruce was giving the transporter one last systems check when the younger Batman marched into the room, eyes narrowed in a scowl.<p>

"I take it that Artie told you last night," the older man said calmly, even though he was anything but. "And I know what you're going to say. What you need to understand is that I have no choice in the matter."

"No _choice_?" The younger Bruce was clearly not happy at all. "Since when did you start abiding by the government's rules?"

This time, Bruce allowed his frustration to show in his voice, "Since they threatened to lock me up. Artie told you that I never served a prison sentence for my time as a Lord. If I don't destroy this transporter after I send the three of you home..."

The Leaguer Batman pushed back his cowl, momentarily stunned. But that didn't last for long as the younger Bruce's gaze met his, turning back into another hardened glare, "I still don't understand why you would be intimidated by that. There's no way that they can catch you."

Older Bruce shot his younger counterpart the same glare that he used on Artie, making the young man step back half a pace, "I'm not _intimidated_. When you and your League last came here, _you_ taught me something. _No one_ is above the law. If they issue a warrant for my arrest, I _will_ turn myself in. But that's not the reason why I'm 'abiding by the government's rules' as you so eloquently put it."

"Then why-"

"Artie and Tommy. If I'm locked up, who will look after them? Who's going to calm Artie when she has another nightmare? Who's going to chase the monsters out of Tommy's room? Who's going to hold them when they're missing their mother? Alfred can't do that for them, he's not their father. I _won't_ abandon my _children_, Bruce," he sighed. "Please don't ask me to."

"I wasn't. I was just-"

"If you're going to suggest that I could hide the transporter, you can stop right there. If it were just Alfred and I, I would have considered risking it. But I have my kids and they need _me_ just as much as I need _them_."

Younger Batman, whom Artie had recently taken to calling 'Uncle Bruce', looked at him, his expression turning from irritated to thoughtful, "You've changed more than I'd thought you would. If it weren't for the fact that we just fought Lord Superman, I would have thought that we were in the wrong dimension."

Bruce chuckled at that, "And I never knew you, of all people, would get so attached to four kids this easily." His expression softened further, "I know you'll miss them. I would have felt the same, if our positions were reversed. Believe me, I want them to be able to visit you three, but that's not possible."

Young Bruce nodded his head, "I understand. They don't belong there any more than we do here. And, if I were in your shoes, the last thing I'd want is for them to possibly become stranded in another dimension that I can't reach." He looked away, gazing at the finished machine, "But just because I understand, doesn't mean that I'm happy with it."

Bruce chuckled and his younger counterpart gave him a questioning look. "I can't help but think that you'll make a good father when the time is right for you and your Diana."

* * *

><p>Artie opened her eyes to find that she and Tommy were alone in their father's room. She almost panicked, but calmed down quickly when she remembered what day it was. D-Day, as little Thomas had called it last night. Which meant that Daddy was probably just making sure that the transporter was running smoothly. <em>Still, I wish that he'd give me a warning before he just disappears like that. I don't care if he doesn't want to wake me, I'd rather know what's going on than get my beauty sleep.<em> She sat up, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed as she stretched. _I still can't believe how fast the time has gone. It still feels like it was just yesterday when I sent Irey to pick up the three of them. I'm grateful for all they've done for us, but I can't help but wish that they could stay longer. But Wally, Diana, and Uncle Bruce don't belong here. They've got friends and family who are probably worried to death about them. It would be selfish to try to keep them here._

She turned and gently shook her brother's shoulders, "Tommy. It's time to get up, bro."

"It's still dark outside, Artie," he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head as he rolled away from her.

Artemis couldn't help it. She started laughing, "It's supposed to be dark, dummy. We're in _space_, remember? And I thought you wanted to wake Wally up this morning. If you don't get up, I'll let Jai and Iris do it."

"Fine," he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before directing one of their father's glares at her. Even though he'd learned the expression from the Batman himself, because of his blonde hair and green eyes, he looked more like a mix between Grandmother Hippolyta and Daddy when he did that.

She laughed again, but he just ignored her. Last night Flash had promised Tommy that they could spend the morning together, just the two of them. And the kid had been so excited that it had taken _forever_ for him to fall asleep. And now, that he was awake enough to remember, he was much more excited. Pretty obvious by the way he bolted out the door, still dressed in his dark blue pajamas. The set that Mom had given to him just last Christmas. _Mom. I miss you _so _much._

Silently, she changed into her Batgirl costume, looking into the bathroom mirror to make sure that she'd put everything on right. She wanted to look her best since this was the last day that she'd see the three Leaguers. But something wasn't right. The _entire_ _costume_ wasn't right. Batgirl had been her identity for her entire career as a vigilante, but now Artemis felt like the title just didn't _fit_ anymore. _I don't even recognize myself. Maybe..._ No, absolutely not. _I can't._ She abruptly turned on her heel and started for the door, but the idea kept nagging at her. She sighed and finally did something that she'd never done herself, but had seen her mother do countless times in the old videos and when the older Princess' powers had come back. She spun in place, not expecting anything to happen. But something did, and it finally felt _right_. _I think I understand now, Mom. I'm _not_ replacing you. This is who I am too._

Hopefully, the change wouldn't be too shocking for everyone else.

* * *

><p>Diana awoke slowly, then sat up swiftly as she remembered. Artie's father had told the three of them the evening before that they were to be going home this afternoon. But Bruce, <em>her<em> Bruce, had told her last night that they would never be able to come back. And that the children wouldn't be able to visit them either. She and Bruce had spent half the night talking about it. She knew that he was just as unhappy with the situation as she was. _I don't want to leave. I care too much for the four of them and Artie's become like a daughter to me. But that's the reason why we have to go, isn't it? We aren't her Flash, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Iris and Jai don't need to get attached to Flash like that, they need their mother. I know Artie understands that Bruce and I aren't her parents, but she's already too attached to us. And I'm afraid that Tommy's already becoming confused. He almost called me 'Mama' two nights ago. We do need to go, even though I wish to Hera that things were different._ _I don't like leaving them like this._

She began dressing in her armor. Just as she reached for Artie's mother's boots, they disappeared, surprising her. That could only mean one thing: Artemis was wearing them. Diana herself spun and her own boots reappeared, this time on her feet. _I can't believe that I didn't think to do that after the mansion was destroyed. I guess I was too shaken about Lord Superman's attack to think straight._

_Now, to find out why Artie is wearing her mother's armor. I thought that she didn't want to be Wonder Girl?_

* * *

><p>Wally woke to the bed jostling. Someone was bouncing on it. He opened his eyes to see Tommy looking at him with such an innocent expression that it was hard to believe that the kid was Batman's son. <em>He acts more like Di than Bruce. But then, Artie acts more like Bruce than Di.<em>

"What time is it, sport?"

"Six."

Wally gave him an irritated look, "I thought you Bats were nocturnal."

Wrong thing to say. Tommy started laughing, "Uncle Wally, I won't be a Bat. When I start, I'll be a Robin." The kid said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _If he didn't look so much like Bats, I would have thought that he was Supes' kid._

"You don't look a like a bird to me." Not a very good comeback, but then, Wally had never been much of a morning person.

Thomas gave him a look that instantly sent shivers up his spine. _Okay, I was wrong. He's Batman's boy alright. I wonder if Bruce and Diana will have a kid just like him. Or like Artie, maybe?_ Hopefully, he'd be around enough to teach the kid how to loosen up, since Bruce would probably have the poor kid on a _very_ tight schedule.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Tommy's voice broke through his thoughts, sounding _just_ like Bruce.

"Not really. So, what did you want to do today?"

* * *

><p>Around seven in the morning, Iris was sitting alone in the monitor womb. She'd just finished kissing War Hawk goodbye. Her boyfriend had just left on a mercy mission to a town in Africa that Lord Superman had decimated three weeks ago. It wasn't a dangerous mission at all, so she wasn't really worried about him. In reality, she'd wanted him to stay with her. She needed Rex by her side because saying goodbye to Uncle Wally today would be the hardest thing that she'd ever done.<p>

Just being around the older speedster made her feel like she finally had a connection to her dad. She'd barely known him. All she really remembered was that his laugh had sounded _exactly_ like Uncle Wally's. Dad had laughed a _lot_. _He must have been an amazing person. I know that he loved me, and that I loved him. I just wish that Jai and I didn't have to grow up without him._ Having Wally in the picture, even for a short time, had been enough for the old wound, the one that she hadn't even known was there until she'd first laid eyes on the younger Flash, to finally begin to heal. She wasn't missing anything anymore. Although the other Founding Leaguers had constantly told her about her father, it had taken getting to know her father's counterpart to finally understand what kind of man her father had been. And she wanted to be just like him. _And I will be. I won't let you down, Dad. That's a promise._

The door to the monitor womb opened and she would have jumped in surprise, had she not been used to Bat's sudden entrances. The heavy footsteps, however, did not belong to her best friend.

"What are you doing up this early?" Not Artie. And not Uncle Bruce either. The younger Batman.

Iris turned her chair towards him, her arms folded across her chest in a guarded gesture. She didn't want him to notice her inner turmoil. Imp _really_ didn't feel like talking about it. "And what makes you think that I'm not an early riser?"

He didn't even skip a beat, "Your uncle told me." Bruce pushed back his cowl and his expression was sympathetic, "I'm going to miss you too, Iris." _Crud._ _Who was I kidding? This is Batman we're talking about. He's _going_ to see right through me no matter what I do._

She lightly pounded her white-gloved fist against the console in front of her, not meeting his gaze, "I just wish that there was some other way to do this."

He walked forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, "Me too, Imp." His voice softened to a whisper as he turned his attention to the viewport, "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	25. Bittersweet

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Last chapter! Next one is the epilogue._

_Big thanks to The Book FANGIRL, FrostLily11, mbembet, Janizary, DarkAngelx20, and Tigress2929 for reviewing! You guys are the best!  
><em>

_Just wanted to let ya'll know that there are some updates on my profile including some ideas for a sequel. Check it out and let me know what you think!_

_One hundred reviews! I've got the most amazing readers! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Together the two Amazons walked towards the room where ex-Lord Bruce was keeping the dimensional transporter. Only two hours left until the Leaguers left for their dimension and Artie found herself wishing that she could just tie them down with her lasso.<p>

Her right hand drifted up to her neck, nervously fingering the short, almost choker-like, necklace. It was the very same necklace that her father had given to her mother for their fifteenth wedding anniversary. An onyx stone in the shape of her father's symbol hanging from a thin, but strong, golden chain. It had been Tommy's idea for her to wear it. And she had to admit that her brother was a genius. Wearing the necklace made her feel like she wasn't turning her back on being a Bat by becoming Wonder Girl.

The other thing that helped keep the Batgirl feeling was the silver domino mask that Thomas had also insisted that she wear. As the daughter of Bruce Wayne, billionaire extraordinaire, and Diana Prince Wayne, a top notch reporter, her face was on more front pages and in more tabloids than her parents' combined.

"Artie, are you sure that you're alright?"

Artemis gave the older Princess a sideways glance, "I'm fine. Actually, I've never been better. I'm just worried about how Daddy's going to take it," she finished softly, still fingering the little black bat.

Diana was silent. At first, the older Amazon had been very talkative most of the morning, but, now, it seemed as if she had nothing to say. _Probably because she doesn't know what to say. She's only just beginning her first, and probably only, relationship. She doesn't know what it's like to lose a soulmate like Daddy and Aunt Linda do. Hera, even I don't understand it. All I know is that Dad's suffering more than Tommy and I are. And being around this Diana isn't helping him heal._ For a moment, panic seized her. _What if I made the wrong choice? What if, by choosing to do my own thing, I hurt Daddy?_ The very thought of bringing her father pain made her wince. _Why on earth didn't I think this through? It's too late now.._.

The doors to the room whooshed open, revealing her father looking over some blueprints. "Good morning, Artie. Diana," her father said, not bothering to look up from his work. He was greeted by silence. Bruce looked up toward them and his face visibly paled, "Artie? What-?"

Before Bruce could finish, she practically soared at him and wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug, "I'm _so_ sorry, Daddy. I wasn't thinking. I just... It's that... I put on my costume, my old one, and it doesn't fit. I didn't mean to..." She pulled back, "I'll go change back right-"

Her father shook his head, then did something she hadn't seen him do since they'd rescued him. He smiled at her. Not a grim kind of smile, as if he were trying to mask his pain. A genuine, _happy_ smile, "You don't need to change. The armor suits you. And I can't help but feel as if your mother would have _wanted_ this."

"Wanted what?" came the voice of Uncle Bruce from the doorway. Artie turned to meet his gaze and he smirked at her, "I was wondering when you'd start wearing that armor again." He stepped into the room and slipped an arm around Diana's waist and she shifted closer to him.

_He must _really_ love her if he's being so affectionate out in public like this_, Artie thought with a smile.

A little over an hour and half later and they only had less than thirty minutes left. Uncle J'onn, Uncle John, and Aunt Shayera had already come through to say their goodbyes. So had Alfred. And since Rex was in Africa, that left Artie, Tommy, their father, the twins, and Aunt Linda with the three Leaguers. The two older adults were hanging back to give the younger seven some semblance of privacy for them to exchange their goodbyes.

Not even skipping a beat Flash pulled the two girls and Tommy into a rib-crushing hug and ruffled Jai's hair, "I'm _really_ gonna miss you guys."

Iris kissed his cheek and Artie followed suit, making Wally blush. The youngest redhead pulled away as Impulse clung to him. "We're gonna miss you too, Uncle Wally," Jai said softly. Iris disengaged herself and nodded, head hanging as she wiped a tear away.

The transporter hummed to life. "Ready whenever you are," Artemis' father said quietly. Wally and his teammates nodded to the older hero before turning their attention back to the kids.

Tommy had a death grip on both Wally and Bruce's hands and it looked like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. As the younger Batman knelt in front of the boy, Artie turned to Diana. The older Princess was watching her solemnly, her own blue eyes watering. Without saying a word, they embraced. Diana ran her fingers through Artie's dark red hair as she pressed a motherly kiss to the girl's temple. _She's so much like Mom that it's almost scary. Hera, why can't they just stay?_

Diana's arms stayed locked around her as the older Princess spoke softly, "No matter what, Artie, don't forget that I'm proud of you. I love you as if you were my own. Be careful, and take good care of your brother and father for me, okay?"

Artie nodded as she pulled away, "I will. And I love you too."

Wonder Woman smiled sadly at her as she turned to the others and embraced them before she disappeared into the portal. She was quickly followed by Flash, who looked as if he was trying his best not to cry.

The only one left was Batman. He'd managed to calm Tommy down by now. Her kid brother was now clinging to her father's side, but he wasn't hysterical anymore. Bruce hugged Iris quickly, shook Jai's hand, then made his way to Artemis. For a moment, they just stood there, two sets of identical blue eyes staring at each other. Then Bruce wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she found herself sobbing, hugging him fiercely.

"Shh, it's okay, Artie. It'll be alright," he murmured, almost awkwardly. As if he wasn't used to comforting others. But he was trying hard for her and that was all that mattered to Artie.

It was several minutes before she could control herself. When she'd finally managed to catch her breath, she pulled away and met his eyes again, "Be careful, okay? Take care of yourself." Her eyes narrowed and her voice deepened into her threatening tone, "If you get yourself killed, I _will_ murder you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, chuckling softly at her dark humor, "Not part of the plan, Artemis. I'm always careful."

He turned for the portal, stopping when she spoke again, "You'd better be good to Diana, Batman. If you're not, I _will_ come for you."

He rolled his eyes then turned back to the portal. And just like that, they were gone. Artie hugged herself, barely aware of Tommy's cries and Aunt Linda trying to comfort Iris. She swayed and Jai caught her, pulling her into his lap. She curled up against his chest and they cried together.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, the three Leaguers were right back where they had started. The only difference was that Bane and his thugs were nowhere to be seen. But Bruce's mind was not on his surroundings. That had to have been the most heart-wrenching goodbye that he had ever faced. The way that the kids had clung to him... It very nearly broke his heart. Contrary to popular belief, he really did have one.<p>

Wind gusted through the quiet Gotham alleyway and something fluttered from his belt. Flash zipped forward and caught it, his masked eyes growing huge when he saw what the thing was. Wordlessly, he handed it back to Batman. Bruce's heart clenched when he saw the photo of the four kids. Jai in his wheelchair, Tommy in his lap, and the girls behind them with their hands on the black-haired teen's shoulders. _They must have taken this just yesterday._ And there was only one way that the picture could have been stuffed into his belt without his knowing. _Artie._

Diana peered over his shoulder and smiled sadly, "We should have left them a picture as well."

Flash nodded, "We should have. Too late now, I guess."

Bruce snorted in amusement, catching them both by surprise. He ignored their shocked expressions at the uncharacteristic sound that had come from him, "You two weren't paying attention, were you? After Artie recovered, she kept a small camera on her person at all times. I caught her taking pictures of the two of you several times when you weren't looking. I don't doubt that she did the same with me. It would not surprise me if she had enough photos for a small album."

* * *

><p>Diana sat at her place by Batman at the League's conference table. Bruce had told her only an hour ago that there was a reason why his seat was next to hers. That little piece of information had brought back memories of other instances where Bruce's feelings had shown for her. Some, she'd noticed. Like the time he'd tried to dig her out from under that missile in Gorilla City and the time that he'd sung <em>Am I Blue?<em> to rescue her from Circe's spell. Others, she hadn't realized until right then. Like how he would always seem to be glued to her side on missions, hardly ever letting her out of his sight. There had even been times when he'd taken a hit that had been meant for her. The only thing that still confused her was why in Hera's name did he have to take so long to admit his feelings?

But that was a matter for another time. At the moment, she, Bruce, and Wally were being debriefed by the rest of the League on their mission to the Lords' dimension. Actually, just her and Batman were being debriefed. Flash was still too upset to answer with anything more than a nod or a small shake of his head.

So Bruce had taken center stage with Diana adding in comments. Superman revealed to them that they'd been searching for the three of them for two days. That in itself was shocking. _But didn't Iris tell us that our dimensions run on entirely different timelines now?_

During the entire meeting, Batman's face remained as expressionless as a block of stone. He wasn't sending Diana small smiles between questions like she expected. She figured that it probably had to do with the fact that he was trying to keep up appearances now that they were back home. Hoping that Clark wasn't using his X-ray vision and that J'onn wouldn't use his telepathy, she moved her hand under the table and gently laid it on top of Bruce's, which was resting on his thigh. He jerked slightly in surprise, gripped her hand and squeezed gently, then pushed her hand away. _What?_

After that, she wasn't able to focus on the questions anymore. Diana spent the last fifteen minutes of the meeting berating herself for ever believing that he'd actually decided to pursue her. _How could I have been so _stupid_? It was only because he thought that we might die. That's why he let me believe... He'd better hope that the others don't leave me alone with him. For his safety._

The meeting ended and Flash zipped out, heading toward the teleporters. The other Leaguers went their separate ways and Diana and Bruce were the only ones left. Wonder Woman didn't even grace him with a glance his way as she headed for the door, using all of her self-control to keep from turning back around and strangling him. _He played me for a fool. And I bought it. Hook, line, and sinker, as Wally likes to say._

"Diana," he said in his usual cold tone. She kept walking. "Princess? Wait." This time, his tone changed ever so slightly. In fact, there was almost a hurt quality to it.

She whipped around and glared at him. _He's not going to win me over that easily._ "What, Batman?"

He took a half step back, his posture almost... uncertain, "What did I do, Princess?"

She'd been about to stalk off without even dignifying his response with an answer, but the wording of that particular question coupled with the wounded tone completely caught her by surprise. For a moment, they studied each other warily. "You pushed me away, Bruce," she finally spoke. "Again." That last word was nothing more than a whisper.

But he heard it. He rolled his eyes and then strode toward her. She tensed, preparing for another lecture about why they couldn't. But the monologue never came. He pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers in a kiss more passionate than any of the others that they'd shared so far.

He was the first to pull out of it, but both of them were panting. "Kent was about to peek, _that's_ why I pushed your hand away. Don't get me wrong, Diana. I _do_ love you, more than you know. But I'm not ready for everyone to know about us just yet. Wally already knows-"

She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder, "But he's too scared of you to say anything about us. Bruce? I'm sorry for my reaction. Just... Warn me next time, okay?"

He kissed her temple as he pulled away, "I'll try." With that, he turned and walked down the hallway. Diana just stood there, watching him go. Before he disappeared around the corner, he turned back to her, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

She ran her hands through her tousled hair, trying to straighten it out again, "I should be. Why?"

Batman answered with a beaming smile which looked so out of place with his cowl, but she found that she liked it. She'd never really seen him smile in that way before. "Would you like to have dinner with me, Princess?"

Diana smiled back, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>All Wally knew was that he was somewhere in downtown Central City. He was still thinking about Iris, Jai, and Artie and his mind definitely wasn't on where he was going. He'd been wandering around for several hours and it was now around five. Quittin' time for a lot of people.<p>

Wally didn't even see the person in front of him until he bumped into the other pedestrian. Papers went flying and a young woman's voice spat out a few irritated words, jerking him from his thoughts. He immediately bent down to help her gather her belongings, "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't even see you-"

"You must be blind, 'cause I was right in front of you, buddy." That voice. He knew it from somewhere. He looked up at her face and instantly recognized her. Linda Park. No way. _This has gotta be just coincidence._

They both straightened and he stared at her, unable to form any coherent thought for a moment. He hadn't realized how pretty she was, even when she was looking at him with fury in her eyes.

"This is a really _important_ story that I've been working on _all day_ and you _almost_ made me lose it!" Her expression turned shy as he continued staring at her and she brushed her black hair out of her eyes, "What? Have I got something on my face?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, moving almost too fast. _Slow down, Bozo!_ His entire face, including his ears turned bright red, "Umm... no?"

Despite herself, Linda laughed. Rolling her dark eyes, she began to walk away from him.

_Don't you dare let her get away, Wallace!_ Quickly, but being careful to stay within normal human speeds, he moved to catch up with her, "Hey, look, I'm really sorry. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

She started walking faster and he almost chuckled. _If only she knew who I am._ "Yeah, you can get lost."

"Are you really gonna make me live with my guilt for the rest of my life?" He shook his head, "C'mon, let me buy you dinner."

"Are you asking me out? I don't even know you!"

"Wallace West. Wally, if you please. I'm a Central City Police Department chemist. And I already know that you're Linda Park. The _best_ reporter in all of Central City. Now that we know each other, where would you like to go?"

Linda actually stopped trying to get away and giggled this time, making him smile, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	26. Epilogue Part I

_Justice League does not belong to me. Just Artemis & Thomas._

_Okay, this here epilogue turned out longer than I thought it would. So, there actually will be two epilogues._

_Just a quick note: Artie & Co. will not appear in Found. Only in memories. Reason being is that, to me, their story feels finished. There's not much more that I can write about them._

_Big thanks to mbembet, The Book FANGIRL, ieatcookies, Guest, FrostLily11, and Tigress2929 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Formerly Justice Lord Dimension<strong>

**Five years after the the defeat of Lord Superman**

**_Central City..._**

Twenty-three year old Iris Stewart pulled into the drive and shut her car off, leaning her head back as her blue eyes closed. _That was the longest day in the history of long days. I am _so_ glad that it's _finally_ over._ Work in the morning and then a mission halfway across the world with Wonder Girl. _Or 'Wonder Bat' as everyone in the League calls her._

All Iris wanted now was to take a nice hot shower and to fall asleep in her husband's arms. _Come to think of it, I haven't even talked to Rex all day. That's the longest I've gone without hearing his voice since we got married._ Part of the reason was that Rex had his hands full too.

Making herself move, she got out of her car and walked the short distance to her front door. She was so wiped that she didn't even have the energy to use her superspeed. _One step at a time, one foot in front of the other._ Maybe she'd make it inside before she dropped...

The house was completely quiet, which was to be expected at one in the morning. Iris just dropped her bag in the foyer as she kicked off her shoes. Even though she just wanted to sink into the couch in the living room, she headed to the kitchen first. Immediately breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the dishes were actually done. _Rex must have had some time to clean. Thank goodness._

Reaching into the fridge, she took a large container of leftovers out and pulled the lid off, then stuck the whole thing into the microwave. _I don't think I've ever gone this _long _without eating. Can't do that again._ As she waited for her food to heat up, she found herself smirking at the memory of Flash's wide eyes when she'd told him that although her speeds were faster than his, she didn't require as much sustenance as he did. _Has it really been five years since then? Sometimes, it feels like it was only yesterday._ She found herself wishing that she could see the three younger Founders again. If only for just a few minutes.

A small cry broke her from her thoughts and she found that she was immediately aware, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She calmed when Rex entered the kitchen, carrying their fussy four week old daughter.

She met him halfway and their lips met briefly as he handed little Kendra to her, then set to work making a bottle. His green eyes looked her over for a moment as he shook the bottle, "You look exhausted, babe."

Iris smiled tiredly, reaching up to trace the dark circle under Rex's left eye, "So do you, hon. Was Kenny a handful today?"

Rex nodded, "I think she missed you." He handed her the bottle, then got her meal out of the microwave, plating it and pulling a fork out of the drawer. "Heck, I did too. I was _very_ close to having Dad watch her so that I could track you down."

She gave him a sheepish smile, looking up from Kendra's sleepy green eyes, the same color as his, "Sorry, I figured that Uncle J'onn would tell you. I didn't mean to make you worry, Rex."

"Irey." _Uh-oh. I know that tone._ "Irey, we've gotta talk about-"

"If you wanna talk, babe, I need to sit and eat first."

Her husband chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair, "Right, how could I forget?" Instead of taking the baby from her like she'd expected he would, he helped her sit at the table before putting her meal in front of her.

"How am I supposed to eat with Kenny in my-"

As an answer, he grabbed the fork and held up a bite in front of her mouth. She chuckled and took it, "Good to see that you haven't lost your romantic touch, honey."

He rolled his eyes, "Just eat, Iris. Anyway, what I _was_ saying is that you and I need to make a decision."

Iris swallowed, "About what?"

"About Kendra. You and I are both active in the League. So is my mom. And we can't keep dumping our baby on my dad or your mother. It's not fair to them or to her," he added softly, running a gentle hand through Kendra's soft carrot-red curls. "She needs us more than she needs them. And I hardly see you anymore."

Iris ignored the next bite he offered her as she gazed at their baby in her arms, "I agree with you, Rex. I missed you two _so_ much today. But are you suggesting that I go off-duty again? Rex, babe, I was off-duty for almost nine months! You saw how stir-crazy I went. I can't do that again." She shook her head, "I won't."

"Which is why I'm not suggesting it."

"Huh?"

"What I _am_ suggesting is that we alternate. Two weeks off, two on. The both of us will still be able to get in on the action. _And_ we'll be able to actually spend some _quality_ time with each other and Kenny too."

She graced him with one of her most loving smiles, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He smiled back at her, leaning closer and rested his forehead against hers, "I think you've got that backwards, babe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gotham City...<em>**

Wonder Girl landed the Batwing in the 'Cave, jumping out as soon as she turned the jet off. That had been her first mission in a long time and it had felt good to be back on the field with Impulse again. And it had definitely kept her mind off of things...

Over the past nine months or so, she'd begun to miss Bruce, Diana, and Wally more than she had since her wedding to Jai three years ago. She wanted to be with them, and to show off her family now. Iris and Rex had been married for four years. She had a niece. And a baby of her own as well.

Smiling to herself, twenty-two year old Artemis Wayne-West removed her mask as she made her way to the computer chair where her father was sitting as he studied case files. Over the past six weeks there had been rumors of a serial killer moving through Gotham, which was why thirteen year old Thomas was upstairs and in bed instead of helping their father out. Daddy had been extremely adamant that Robin was still too young to fight criminals like that. The serial killer rumors had also been the reason why her father had almost missed the birth of his first grandchild.

Batman turned towards her and offered her a smile, "How was the mission?"

Artie leaned in and kissed his cheek as she took her two week old son from his arms. Little Wallace squirmed, opening dark eyes before closing them quickly. She laid him against her shoulder as she settled into the newer computer chair that her father had installed next to his. Over the course of her pregnancy Artie had spent many nights down in the 'Cave helping her father with his research, since Jai worked erratic hours up in the Watchtower.

She leaned back with a sigh and kissed Wallace's temple as the baby squirmed again before settling back down. "It went fine. Better than I'd hoped. I've never seen Iris so wiped though."

"Well, she's only been back for about a week, Sweetheart."

She rolled her blue eyes, "Yes, but I had a baby too, Daddy. In case you've forgotten..."

He smirked, rolling his eyes as he reached over to gently rub baby Wallace's little back, "How could I forget? What I meant was that her healing factor is _still_ slower than yours ever since..."

"Ever since Athena used Diana's immortality to heal me," she finished for him. Daddy always hesitated whenever that particular time period was mentioned.

He nodded, going quiet. _He's been brooding about those days again. It's hard to believe that five years have gone by that quickly..._

"I think Aunt Linda was right," she said, trying to break him out of those painful memories. Even though Linda West was her mother-in-law now, she still couldn't bring herself to call the woman 'Mom'. Just like Jai couldn't bring himself to call Bruce 'Dad'.

"Hmm? About what?"

"Wallace does look like you. Except for the eyes, of course." He gave her a questioning look and she explained, "Alfred pulled out the old family album, the one that Grandma Martha put together. Your newborn pictures are pretty much identical."

He looks like you too, Artie."

"How so?"

"His eyes may be the same color as Jai's, but they're shaped just like yours. And my hair's never been that curly. That, and he's longer than normal, like you were." He was quiet for another moment. "If only your mother could be here. She would have loved this..."

"I know, Daddy. I miss her too. I wish that she could have been at my wedding. That she could have been there when I had Wallace."

"Me too." His expression turned distant, "Me too." Bruce cleared his throat, "But I know one thing for sure."

"And that is?"

"Your mother would have been so proud of you. Just like I am."

"Thanks, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, too."

There was the telltale flash of the BatCave's teleporter being activated and then the soft hum of Jai's motorized wheelchair. Daddy had had the chair custom-built for Jai shortly after the engagement and the thing had been a huge blessing.

Giving her father a smile, she stood up as carefully as she could, trying not to jostle the baby, and made a beeline for her husband. He gently pulled her down into his lap and kissed her soundly before placing a much softer kiss on their son's forehead.

"Long day too, love?"

Jai pushed her hair out of her eyes, planting another kiss on her cheek, "You have no idea, Princess."

* * *

><p><em>The last half of this epilogue will deal with the three Leaguers. :)<em>

_Please R&R._


	27. Epilogue Part II

_Justice League does not belong to me._

_Alrighty then! Here's the very last part. Hope ya'll like it!_

_Note: Someone asked if ex-Lord Batman ended up with Linda. He did not, as I can't see Bruce getting over his Princess' death. And a lot of people call their in-laws 'Mom' and 'Dad'. But, given Artie and Jai's history, they couldn't bring themselves to do that. Sorry if there was any confusion.  
><em>

_Big thanks to lauriedoriew, Cajun Strong Man 2, mbembet, The Book FANGIRL, DarkAngelx20, and FrostLily11 for reviewing!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League Dimension<strong>

**Three years after the defeat of Lord Superman**

_**Central City...**_

It was around seven in the evening and Wally was sitting in Linda's favorite restaurant, waiting for his girlfriend of almost three years to show up. _She probably had to put the finishing touches on another story._ He smirked, remembering the first time he'd met her in his civilian identity. She'd been so protective of those few sheets of paper, like a momma bear, that it was a wonder that he'd even plucked up the courage to follow her and ask her out.

That action though, had turned out to be the best thing that he'd ever done. Although, at first, it had been a little difficult to date her. In the beginning of their relationship she'd still had an extremely huge crush on his alter ego. For the first year he'd kept quiet about being the Flash, not wanting her to date him just because he was her favorite superhero. When she'd finally proclaimed that she was over the Flash, he'd told her that he hoped she wasn't, 'cause he was the Scarlet Speedster himself. And... Well, he'd ended up in the doghouse for a month for not telling her sooner. _But it was worth it._

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder and then Linda was hugging his neck from behind. Wally turned his head to kiss her quickly. She pulled away and sat across from him, "You're early, hon. Quiet day?"

"Pretty much. Bruce, Clark and John are still out of town, so I had to man the fort for the day." To anyone listening in it would sound like he was talking about co-workers, not fellow Leaguers. Batman and Superman were accompanying Green Lantern on an extended mission to the other side of the galaxy. Bats hadn't been too happy about leaving Gotham City for so long, but, somehow, the Boy Scout had managed to talk him into it. Bruce had finally agreed to go on the condition that the mission wouldn't take more than a few days.

Linda cocked her head. She'd been introduced to the other Founding Leaguers and their civilian identities about six months ago. That had actually been Batman's idea, surprisingly. "Weren't they supposed to be back by now?"

Wally nodded his head, "Supposed to be." He smirked, "I've got the feeling that Bruce is gonna strangle Clark for messing up their travel arrangements."

She laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. And he found himself just staring at her again. It was pretty easy for him to lose focus like that whenever he was around her, even after three years.

"Earth to Wally." Linda snapped her fingers under his nose. "Did you hear what I asked?"

He shook his head, trying to reorient his thoughts, "Umm... Something about..." He gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry, beautiful. I got distracted again."

She blushed, looking pleased, "I asked if you had already ordered for us, like you usually do."

"Uh, actually, I decided to wait for you this time."

Linda's expression turned concerned, "Are feeling okay, Wally? You _never_ wait when it comes to food." She reached her left hand across the table and felt his forehead with her palm, "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

Wally caught her hand before she could pull it back and planted a kiss on it, "I've already come down with something, Lin. And I'm afraid it's pretty fatal too." He paused for dramatic effect, "It's called the Love Bug, babe."

She rolled her eyes, giggling despite herself, "Wallace Rudolph, that has got to be the _corniest_ joke I've ever heard you use."

"But it's true," he protested. Still holding her hand, he stood, fumbling in his pocket. "Linda?"

She sobered, noting the serious tone in his voice, "Yes, Wally? What is it, hon?"

He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and knelt in front of her, making her gasp in surprise, "Linda Jasmine Park. All kidding aside, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Her dark brown eyes teared up and she nodded her head before she finally found her voice, "Y-yes! A-absolutely, y-yes!"

He smiled hugely as he slipped the ring onto her hand and started laughing as she launched herself into his arms.

_If Iris, Jai, and Artie could see this, I _know_ that they'd be cheering for sure._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aboard the Javelin 11, approaching the Watchtower...<strong>_

_Why did I ever leave that piece of kryptonite in the 'Cave?_

The mission had been a success, but _way_ longer than Kent had promised that it would be. And Batman found himself clenching his fists to keep himself from giving in to the temptation to lash out at Superman. _I _told_ him that I couldn't leave Gotham for long._ In all fairness, it really hadn't been the Kryptonian's fault. Unexpected complications arose during the mission, causing delays. And Bruce had felt his temper rising with every single one.

He really wasn't mad at Clark, he was frustrated with himself for actually believing that everything would go according to plan. That he'd be home in time for... _I should have stayed. By the gods I should have stayed._ No sense on dwelling on it anymore, though. There was something more important for him to look forward to. Some_ones_, actually.

During the entire trip back, especially since Bruce had received that very special message from Diana the day before, Superman and Green Lantern had walked on eggshells around him. Bruce could tell that Clark, who was piloting, was working himself up to apologizing for even asking him to come.

Batman sighed, forcing his body to relax as he exhaled, "It's fine, Clark. What happened wasn't your fault. Or GL's." Said Lantern was asleep in the hold. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. I _knew_ that I should have stayed behind. Diana's going to _kill_ me."

Superman chuckled, ignoring Bruce's deadly glare, "Sorry. It's just that I'd never thought _you_, of all people, would be scared to death of anyone. Even if she is your wife."

"I'm not scared of her, Kent," Bruce cut back. "She needed me, and I wasn't there," he finished quietly, staring at the Watchtower as it grew larger in the viewport.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Batman didn't even answer. They were within range of the Watchtower and he immediately commed J'onn to have the Martian teleport him aboard. Normally, he didn't much care for teleportation of _any_ kind, especially the boom tubes, as they made him sick to his stomach. But since it was the fastest way to get home, he could care less. As soon as he was aboard the station, he teleported down to the 'Cave and made a beeline for the stairs, removing his belt, cowl, cape, and gloves and just throwing them aside in his haste. He was _not_ expecting Alfred to meet him at the bottom. Neither was he expecting his butler to block his way.

"Alfred, whatever it is, it can wait. I _need_ to see them. _Now_."

"Not without a shower first, Master Bruce. You're absolutely filthy."

"Alfred-"

"I'm not budging, sir."

Bruce sighed in exasperation, "Fine." He turned sharply on his heel and made his way to the 'Cave's shower, stopping just long enough to pull a clean set of clothes out of a cabinet.

Ten minutes later he was moving as fast as he dared to the master bedroom when all he wanted to do was run. _But the last thing I want to do is alarm Diana._

As he approached the door to the room he shared with his raven-haired princess, he paused, feeling nervous for the first time in years. He wasn't even this nervous when Diana had walked down the aisle, escorted by Hippolyta, on their wedding day two years ago. _Has it really been that long?_

Because of his pause, he had enough time to notice the light coming from under the door. Slowly, carefully, he turned the knob and pushed the heavy oak door open. Uncertain, he peered in.

"Come on in, Bruce. No need to be shy, love." He couldn't help but notice how tired his wife's voice sounded.

Bruce walked to Diana, pulling up her reading chair to the bedside. He sat down and kissed her deeply before turning his attention to the bundle in her arms. She smiled encouragingly at him and he carefully took the newborn from her.

When he finally spoke, his voice was filled with wonder, "He's smaller than I thought he would be."

"I know." She stroked the baby's cheek, her happy blue eyes meeting his, "But what I can't get over is that he looks _so_ much like _you_."

He ducked his head, unable to meet her gaze, "I should have been here, Princess. I-"

Diana moved her hand up to place a finger on his lips, "Shh. There's nothing to apologize for, Bruce. You were needed out there, J'onn told me that John would have been killed if you had stayed here." She smiled softly, "What matters is that you're here now. Nathan's not going to remember that you weren't here for his birth."

"Nathan? I thought that we hadn't decided on a name yet." The baby in his arms whimpered and he turned his attention to his son, trying to sooth him. _She's right. He _does_ look like me. Except for the curls._ Little eyes opened and he couldn't help but notice that they were the same warm brown that his mother's had been. _Artie would have loved this. So would Iris and Jai, for that matter._ Bruce leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his tiny son's forehead.

Diana's hand on his arm made him look up, "You're really good with him, love." She blushed, "And, about the name... I didn't want our son to be nameless, even if it was only for a few days. So... Alfred told me that your father's middle name was Nathan and I thought-"

"It fits."

She beamed at him and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>The End. :)<br>_

_The first chapter of Found will be up in a few days!  
><em>

_Please R&R._


End file.
